Loyal to the End
by Fallon-Idalia
Summary: She watched the only man she'd ever love die a horrible death and swore revenge on a King she had once called brother. In mourning, she isn't looking for another. But his blue eyes draw her in and soon, she feels alive again. Previously titled "Honor".
1. In the Swamps of Mourningwood

**Disclaimer: **"Fable" does not belong to me. All characters you recognize are owned by Lionhead Studios. Those you do not recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story. Anything written in italics is a dream or flashback. The Princess's name is Signey, pronounced SIG-NEE. It's Norse and means 'new victory', so I thought it was an appropriate hero name :) I'm really proud of this story so far and I look forward to reading any reviews you leave :D - Fallon.

**Chapter One**

_Elliot stirred in his sleep, pressing himself firmly against his lover. Signey rubbed his arms as they pulled her close, pressing their naked bodies together. Closing her eyes, she could feel his chest rise and fall as his warm breath danced across the back of her neck. Smiling, she rolled over so she could see his beautiful face. Her movement awoke the young man and he quickly greeted her with a soft kiss._

_"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Their bodies still pressed tightly together, he could feel her reach down between her legs and cup her sex. _

_Signey smiled as the mixture of her arousal and his climax coated her fingers. There was a dull ache between her legs, but she had never felt better. "I am." She said simply, the dopey smile on her face reassuring Elliot more so than her words. He chuckled and ran his hands up and down her back._

_Again he pressed his lips against hers', earning him a delicate moan from the back of her throat. Their lips parted and Elliot pressed his forehead against Signey's. "I am sorry if making love to me wasn't...as you expected."_

_Signey's eyes fluttered open and she trailed her fingers down his jaw line. "You were perfect my love; I wouldn't have wanted my first time to be with anyone else."_

_Elliot's lips curled into a small smile and his cheeks flushed. "Really?"_

_She nodded and kissed his neck. Elliot moaned as the kiss turned into a suck and then a nibble. He pressed his hips toward her and she began to lovingly lick the mark she'd left on his neck. Elliot quickly stopped her and placed his fingers under her chin. He looked deep into her eyes before assaulting her lips with his. Signey couldn't get enough of him; his taste, his scent - it was intoxicating and addicting. _

_Their tongues flicking together, Elliot placed his warm hand on her sternum. As they parted to catch their breaths, Elliot felt her heart beating underneath his hand. He watched her chest rise and fall for a while before looking back up at her to find she had been keenly watching him. Signey smiled sleepily and placed her hand over his._

_"I am glad you were my first too..." Elliot whispered as his eyes welled up with unshed tears. "I love you so much Signey."_

_"I love you too Elliot, I always will..."_

Signey heard her voice trail off and Elliot get further away. She reached out to grab him, but woke up as she did. Unsure at first where she was, she quickly sat up and reached for her pistol. Sweat trailed down the back of her neck and her heart pounded erratically in her chest. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she tried to recognize her surroundings to clam herself.

Her heart returned to its normal rhythm. She was in the Brightwall Tavern in the bed she had rented for the night. Exhaling deeply, she fell back into the bed, her pistol never leaving her hand. Another night, another dream about the man she had condemned to death nearly a month ago.

She tried to push aside her thoughts about Elliot and forced herself up from the bed and into her skirt and corset. She used her hips to push open the door to her room as she hurried to lace up her corset. Not really caring about the state of her long auburn hair, she blew a strand out of her face and carelessly tucked it behind her ear as an afterthought. Searching the market for her canine companion, she gave a sharp whistle and smiled as Icarus came running towards her through the crowd of early morning shoppers.

Happy as ever, the dog jumped up on her in his usual morning greeting. Signey waved hello to the town crier as she purchased some healing potions from the vendor before leaving the city gates and the deafening noise of the market. The bridge to the city was in dire need of repair, but somehow she didn't care if it fell out from under her or not.

Icarus looked up at her as she stared off into the distance of the valley ahead of them. Signey was snapped out of her daze by his bark and glanced down to him. "It's alright boy." She reassured him. "Come on, let's go and find Walter!"

It did not take the duo long to make their way to the monorail station in Mistpeak Valley, fighting their way past mercenaries and cut-throats to the cave entrance. They descended steel stairs to a platform where villagers mulled about. Signey looked around for Walter and finally spotted him near the ticket booth.

He smiled when he saw her approaching and heaved himself up from the bench. "What took you so long?" He joked.

Signey smiled as she stood beside him. "I thought I'd take a shower before joining you; I was getting so ripe even Icarus was keeping his distance."

Walter laughed and clasped her on the shoulder. "Smart dog!"

She punched him in the shoulder and noticed a large steel box suspended from the ceiling approaching them. "That must be it then."

Before Walter had a chance to say anything, an explosion rocked the earth and fire erupted from the monorail car. That's when the screams started. Signey ran after Walter as he bolted for the platform below them. The monorail car was hanging on by one wheel, teetering dangerously over the deep canyon below. There was a loud, sharp snap and the car fell from the rails to certain death below. Walter pleaded with her to hurry and drew his sword. Signey looked over the ledge as Walter began to pry open the door that led to a service corridor. The steel gave way to Walter's blade and they hurried down a short flight of stairs to a lift.

Signey ran into the lift and grabbed the lever, looking back to see Walter looking at the lift with uncertainty. She said nothing, knowing his fears but was happy when he pushed them aside and joined her on the lift.

The steel-wooden box hit the hard ground and Walter burst forth. She followed him around the bend to where they both suspected they'd find the cart. Walter stopped and held out his hand to stop her. Cackles filled the cavern and Signey reached for her pistol.

"Hobbes!" Walter exclaimed.

The creatures to which he was referring to were stout, round little beings that had long ears and reeked of filth and raw sewage. Signey kicked one square in the stomach, sending him flying into the air. She finished him off with a single shot of her pistol and he was dead before he hit the ground.

The heat from the burning monorail car was getting uncomfortable, but Signey didn't let that stop her. Icarus was in the thick of the fray, wildly biting and slashing at the hobbes that were surrounding him. Signey took aim and buried a bullet in the brain of the largest hobbe nearest her furry companion. Icarus caught one off guard and tore its throat out with a violent tug. The sound of flesh being torn from bone and the sight of death no longer bothered Signey; she had seen enough of it to realize that the world was full of it.

Walter finished off the last two hobbes with a single, wide swing of his blade. Two hobbe heads went soaring through the air and Walter proudly sheathed his weapon. "Damned annoying little bastards, aren't they?"

Signey nodded as she strapped her pistol to her hip. More cackles echoed from further up the path ahead of them. "And I don't think that was the last of them."

Signey and Walter emerged triumphantly from the hobbe infested cave with a few more notches in their weapons and a couple dozen new bruises on their bodies. Walter gave an exaggerated stretch as the sunlight filtered through the trees and hit them. "Ah, Mourningwood."

"Who could possibly live here that could help us?" Signey asked, having no idea how Mourningwood could offer them allies.

Walter just smiled and walked down the slope ahead of the princess. Signey shrugged and followed her mentor, confident that he knew what he was doing even if she did not.

The air was thick around them with humidity and reeked of rotting sludge and muck. Signey followed Walter over a small, old bridge and glanced down to the water below them. It was so filthy she could barely see her reflection in the discoloured water. She shuddered to think about what muck the water contained and hurried to catch up to Walter.

"Are you men or be you hollow men?" A voice questioned as they approached a crumbling old fort that Signey expected to be abandoned.

Walter scowled but continued to approach the building. "Are you daft boy?"

"Walter?" The guard asked. "Is that you?"

"The very same." He laughed. "Now are you going to let us in or not?"

The boy scurried to open the gate and seconds later it creaked open. Signey stepped into the fort behind Walter and the guards hurried to close the doors. As the boy hurried off to find someone Walter had called Swift, Signey scanned the inside of the fort. The guards and soldiers all looked nearly dead but whether that was because of fear, lack of food or exhaustion she wasn't sure. Whatever the cause, none of them looked like they had the strength to hold their blade up in battle.

"Walter!" A voice spoke joyously from behind her and tore her from her thoughts. She turned to see her mentor shaking hands with a well dressed man smoking a long pipe. "Good to see you my friend!"

"There he is! The one and only Major Swift!" Walter laughed and followed the Major across the courtyard. Signey followed silently, happy not to be the center of focus for a while.

Walter clasped the man on the shoulder. "Why has Logan got you in this god forsaken hole?"

Swift took a long inhale of his pipe. "We've been here for weeks trying to eradicate the hollow men that infest the area. Every night we battle them and every night we lose good men; why just last night we lost Lieutenant Simmons."

Walter nodded. "So the rumours are true then?"

"Hmm yes, the damned things have been a thorn in my side for too long; hopefully we'll have your help tonight old friend." Swift peered over Walter's shoulder to the silent woman behind him. "Walter, is that -"

Walter faced her and nodded. "The princess...yes, she's what I came here to speak to you about." He began to tell Swift about their escape from the castle and their plans to rebel against Logan.

Signey walked away from the duo, not wanting to hear the tale about what had caused their sudden flight from the castle. Walter nodded to her as he continued to speak to Major Swift and Signey smiled; that was why she loved Walter, she never had to explain or justify anything to him. She hurried up a set of tired stone stairs and stood on the wall looking out over a heavily pitted field.

Being alone didn't keep her memories at bay; in fact they came to the surface with enough force to make a lesser woman break. In her mind she was in the throne room again and Elliot was being dragged away to his death. Elliot had loved and trusted her and in turn she had condemned him to a dishonourable death by firing squad, a death she had been forced to watch.

_"I love you so much Signey." _

_"I love you too Elliot, I always will..."_

"Signey!"

She turned and saw Walter waving for her to rejoin them. A third man had joined them and was laughing loudly with the Major. Signey approached the edge of the wall over the courtyard and casually walked off the ledge. She landed softly on the compact earth and stood up straight, her muscles thoroughly enjoying the stretch.

As she approached them, the third man had stopped his laughter and began sizing her up. He was maybe in his early to mid twenties from what she could tell, and had a confident air about him. She stood beside the new comer and looked to Walter. "So what's the plan then my friend?"

Walter pointed to the Major. "Looks like these boys could use our help here."

Major Swift lowered his pipe. "I'd never turn down the aid of a hero!"

The stranger beside her crossed his arms over his chest. "Hero? Are we sure about that Swifty?" A hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Signey looked at him and Walter quickly jumped in to make the introductions. "Ben Finn this is Signey, the daughter of the old Hero-King. Signey met Captain Ben Finn - not nearly as annoying as he appears, I assure you."

She locked eyes with the Captain and happily extended her hand. He looked at her strangely but ultimately shook her hand. "Never known royalty to shake hands with a soldier." He stated a handsome smirk on his lips. They remained trapped in each other's gaze for a few seconds until Walter spoke up.

Walter laughed. "Just imagine a Queen willing to shake hands with the common man, willing to fight alongside them." He clasped Signey's shoulder as she released Ben's hand. "A strange concept for royalty - your father would be proud."

"Ah Wally, always the sap." Ben laughed, keeping his eyes on Signey.

Swift blew the smoke from his pipe between the two. "I hate to be the spoil-sport but we have a busy night of hollow men squashing to prepare for."

Ben shrugged as he headed toward the blacksmith in the far corner of the courtyard, winking to Signey as he left. "Stick close Milady, you may learn something!"

Signey tossed a fireball at the Captain and laughed when he cursed and jumped to the side, nearly falling in the process. "I won't be learning anything graceful from you Master Finn that's for damned sure!"

Major Swift leaned in toward Walter as they both watched the Princess and the Captain with amusement. "I believe that is a new record for Ben; she's known him for barely an afternoon and already she's nearly maimed him."

The bones of vanquished hollow men littered the ground of the courtyard. Signey had used the mortar to destroy many of the walking dead outside the fort, but they had managed to force open a gate and brought the fight inside. She pivoted and squeezed off a shot at an approaching hollow man and smiled as he shattered with a groan.

With nearly all the undead killed, she scanned the courtyard and smiled to Walter as he decapitated an enemy. Major Swift raised his rifle in celebration of victory. She chuckled at the man's overzealous excitement.

Ben Finn walked from the Major to Signey's side, smirking at her as she looked at the Major. "Not too bad - for royalty." He amused.

Signey shot him an exaggerated glare. "Not too bad yourself - for a smug bastard."

He laughed, returning his blade to the holster on his back. His look became serious once he stifled his laughter. "No, that really was an amazing job you did out there Princess."

Signey gave him a genuine, soft smile. "Thank you Master Finn; but please, call me Signey."

"Only if you drop all this "master" nonsense and call me Ben." He said.

"Deal." She stated, happily gazing at his pale eyes. A wisp appeared over Ben's shoulder and flew past them. He spotted it too and drew his blade as Signey turned to watch where it was going. Major Swift saw it too and pointed his rifle at the floating spirit. It dove into the ground by the grave of Lieutenant Simmons, bringing with it an eerie silence. That deathly silence was disrupted as a skeletal hand broke the surface.

"Lieutenant Simmons!" Swift hollered. "I specifically ordered you to remain buried!"

Ben threw up his hands. "Doesn't anyone follow orders around here?"

Signey watched as the Lieutenant pulled himself from the earth. The sheer size of the undead Simmons made her anxious. "Everyone get on the walls!"

Ben looked at her strangely. "We can take him!" He moved to charge past her.

She quickly grabbed his arm and forced him back. "Please! Get all the men on the walls Ben."

Startled by her stern hazel eyes, he swallowed hard and nodded before ordering the remaining men to the walls. The Major quickly joined him and Walter ran to her side.

"Make sure no one comes down from the wall until I'm done Walter." She said in all seriousness. He nodded and hurried to join the others.

She could feel the eyes of every soldier upon her, but her attention was focused on Simmons. He pulled his weapons from his grave and faced her, dead set on running her through. Wisps flew out from his skeleton and dove into the ground. More dead hands soon burst through the soil like flowers under sunlight as the undead hurried to defend their lieutenant.

Signey felt the warmth of her will flow to her hands and confidently stood her ground. Simmons shrieked and pointed a long, boney finger at her. The hollow men charged just as Signey sent a massive ball of fire into a small group of them. Hurrying to rebuild the momentum of her will, she barely managed to roll out of the way of Simmons' blade.

Crouching, she smacked her hand hard to the ground and sent a wave of fire out in all directions. The Lieutenants' guards shattered all around her.

Ben watched with the rest of the soldiers from the relative safety of the walls. He cursed under his breath when Signey missed being hit by mere centimetres. Tired of feeling helpless, he moved toward the stairs to join the princess in the courtyard. Walter stopped him and roughly jerked him back.

"We've got to help her!" He pleaded. "She's a bloody sitting target out there!"

Walter shook his head and looked down to the young woman he had practically raised. "She needs to do this herself Ben."

He wasn't convinced but Walter's grip on his arm was firm. Ben continued to watch and hoped Walter's faith was well placed.

In the courtyard below, Signey faced a dozen furious hollow men. Lieutenant Simmons stomped his feet and the hollow men charged. Signey felt her will spread over her body. She worked to quickly slow her heart rate and control her breathing. Flames ran over her skin, spreading from her hands up and over her shoulders.

She waited until they were close enough to her, waited until the moment was perfect. Her hands shot up in the air as the will gained strength in her body. She fell to her knees, smashing her hands down on the ground. Again the hollow men shattered like glass around her and the undead Simmons remained.

Breathing heavily, she was not surprised when more wisps appeared. Signey sighed and drew her pistol. She aimed at the lieutenant, her finger poised to squeeze the trigger of the weapon her father had left her.

"Fight with me father..." Signey whispered under her breath and calmly applied pressure to the trigger.


	2. These Old Wounds

**Disclaimer: **"Fable" does not belong to me. All characters you recognize are owned by Lionhead Studios. Those you do not recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story. I've been trying to show Mister Finn as someone who gets lured in by woman, falls in love easily and ends up getting used - I am in no way saying he is weak or anything like that. He's got no real family aside from Swift, and I think it probably hurts him more than he lets on. Only Swift really knows him, so when Swift is killed (which I will include in a later chapter!) I think it effects him more profoundly than it did in the scenes from the game. Anything written in italics is a dream or flashback. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks! - Fallon.

**Chapter Two**

Signey fired her pistol. The bullet cut past the hollow men who charged her like a flash of lightning and hit her target, the undead Lieutenant Simmons. The force of the shot pushed him back and he stumbled lazily to the ground. Seizing her chance, Signey drew her sword and rolled under the legs of the undead guards. They swung at her in a wild, vicious attempt to hit her. She winced as a blade nicked her shoulder.

Simmons was trying to pull himself from the ground so she ignored the stinging of her shoulder and kicked the lieutenant back to the ground. She stood over the man, her foot planted firmly on his chest. Raising her sword to make the final blow, she did not see the hollow man approach her until he was too close to avoid. The soldier swung his armoured, skeletal arm around and smacked her hard across her back.

Stunned by the pain that spread across her body, Signey tumbled forward but quickly regained her balance and faced the undead.

By now, Simmons was charging her. He raised his swords as he neared her and Signey slid under him on her knees. Acting quickly, Signey forced her balde upwards through the lieutenants' torso. He stood still for a moment, impaled on her blade, before shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. His spawned guards shattered too, joining their lieutenant as little more than pebbles of bone in the dirt.

The fort was deathly silent, the only sound she could hear was her own laboured breathing. She watched as Walter, Major Swift and Ben Finn ran down the stairs followed by a dozen soldiers that were happy to be alive. Signey forced a smile, even though she felt like hell and craved a nap more than anything else.

Swift still had his pipe in hand. "That was bloody marvelous!"

Walter chuckled and agreed with the Major. "So what about it?" He said, turning to Swift. "She's the real deal, now isn't she?"

Major Swift nodded as he took a puff of his pipe, obviously contemplating the situation before him.

Ben smiled at her. "So your father wasn't the last hero..."

Signey shook her head. "I'd like to now how he got used to being tossed around like a bloody rag doll though." She chuckled, leaning down to grasp her knees as she regained control of her breathing.

Walter turned to the Major. "So what do you say? Will you fight with us?"

"We all swore an oath to serve King and country, but it wasn't meant to be like this - your father wouldn't have wanted it like this." He nodded to Signey and took a quick puff on his pipe. "Sir Walter and I both proudly fought for your father, and I for one would like to feel pride again when I raise my rifle. Logan's army has become a joke, soldiers harming the citizens they swore to protect."

Ben crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. "And I bet they get paid better than us..." He jokingly grumbled. Signey smirked at the Captains' remark but continued to listen eagerly to the Major.

Swift cleared his throat. "It has to change. Bring honor back to the uniform and have your soldiers protect the people instead of oppressing them." His voiced wavered slightly, the passion he had for his beliefs more than evident.

Signey walked past Ben and Walter, extending the Major her hand. "Major Swift, I promise to restore dignity to the Albion army and make you its' general."

He smiled and happily accepted her hand. "Marvellous my friend, bloody marvellous! There is hope for Albion yet!"

"Keep these boys alive until we need you Swift, we've got some folks in Bowerstone to speak to before we even consider our next move." Walter said sternly.

"Always know how to keep moral up don't you Wally?" Ben laughed. Major Swift smacked him on the shoulder before walking with Walter to the gate, leaving Ben and Signey behind them.

Signey glanced to Ben. "Think you can keep yourself out of trouble until we meet again Captain?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Captain? I thought we agreed to drop the formalities?"

She shrugged. "I'm a princess, manners and etiquette were preached to me my entire life. It'll take some getting used to, not using formal titles that is."

Ben thought about what she'd said as they followed Walter and Swift. He watched her from the corner of his eye, noticing the gash on her shoulder. He stopped and grabbed her arm. "Are you alright Princess?"

"So now it's 'princess'?" She smirked, her eyebrow arching as she looked at him curiously. She pulled up her sleeve, allowing him to get a better look at the wound. He was surprised to see that already stopped bleeding and was beginning to close over.

Signey laughed softly at his expression. "I'll have a scar still but it shouldn't be too bad, it was a clean cut."

Ben continued to look at her with a stunned expression. Walter called back to Signey to hurry up and she assured him she was coming. She looked back to Ben and smiled, he still had an impressed but astounded look on his face.

"I have not known you long Ben Finn, but I do not think it is like you to be at a loss for words." Signey said jokingly as she walked away from him to catch up with Walter.

Ben snapped himself out of his daze. "Farewell for now my friend!"

She looked back at him with a smile before continuing with Walter. He remained standing near the gate, watching her until her figure disappeared from sight. Major Swift approached him as soon as the pair had left and nudged the younger man. "Infatuated, are we?"

"Not at all Swifty!" He thought for a moment, trying to determine a better word for how he felt. "I'm...impressed...to see another hero. I'd thought the last had died with her father."

Swift nodded. "As did we all...but I believe you are dodging the question my friend."

Ben tried to brush it off and shrugged. "So she's stunningly beautiful..."

"And a skilled fighter, kind-hearted person, and an intelligent woman..." He paused for effect. "And that's just from what I observed in this meeting!"

He sighed in defeat, Swift always knew what he was thinking. "So I'm infatuated..."

Swift smiled, knowing all along he was right and brought his pipe to his lips. He exhaled the smoke evenly. "You joined Walter and I after he told me what made her flee the castle in such haste. Turns out, she tried to stop her brother from executing the ringleaders of a mob that had protested outside the castle. Logan gave her an choice; either the three innocent leaders would be killed or her fiance would be."

Ben hung on to the Majors' every word, wanting to know more about the Princess. "And what did she choose?"

Swift sighed. "The leaders of the mob were allowed to go free. As for her fiance..."

"He didn't!" Ben exclaimed angrily. "He had him killed?"

Major Swift nodded. "Logan had the young man killed...and made the Princess watch."

Ben exhaled slowly in disgust. "We have to get that bastard off the throne, if he would harm his own sister then what would he do to the citizens of Albion."

"Indeed." Swift looked at Ben seriously. "Just tread lightly my boy, I respect the Princess but I don't want to see you hurt again."

Ben sighed and glanced back to the gate that Walter and Signey had left through. "Neither do I..."

* * *

_Ben laid back in the pillows, his arm around the slender form of Alys. The woman ran her fingers up his chest, toying with the light blond curls on his sternum and smirking at him seductively. Ben smiled and brushed aside a strand of her hair lovingly, exposing her neck to his kisses. Alys giggled and pushed him back. She got up from under the sheets and searched the ground for her clothes. _

_"Where are you going love?" Ben asked._

_She looked up at him, her expression devoid of affection. "Have to get home before my parents or they'll ask questions."_

_Ben reached for her hand. "Stay a while my love." He whispered sweetly. _

_Alys shook her head. "I ain't your love Benjamin."_

_"I thought..." He started. _

_She pulled her shirt over her head and quickly tied up her hair. "The chasing was fun, the seducing and all that...but come on Benny, you can't want more than a casual fuck?"_

_Her condescending tone went unnoticed by Ben and he stood, slipping on his trousers after disposing of the used condom in the trash. "A casual fuck? Damnit Alys, you mean more to me than that!" He reached out for her and she swatted his hands away._

_Alys chuckled lightly. "Come one Benny! What do you want from me? Marriage? I can do better than a common soldier..."_

_Ben looked like he'd be slapped. She quickly tried to apologize but he didn't want to hear any of it. "You said it Alys and you can't take it back. What happened? You were so sweet, so pure..."_

_She looked at him with all seriousness. "It was just sex Ben."_

_He sat on the edge of the bed and hung his head. "I see..."_

_Alys silently tied the laces of her skirt and grabbed her shawl. She looked back at him before leaving the rented room in Bowerstone Market. "Bye-bye Benny..." _

_The door shut firmly behind her and Ben laid back on the bed. It was all a lie, everything she had said to him...but why did he care! He was Ben Finn, the devilishly handsome Captain of the Albion army! Hell, there were a dozen woman in the tavern below him that would claw for just one night with him. As he lay alone in the bed, the room thick with the musky scent of sex, he had to admit - he was tired of it just being 'one night'. _

_

* * *

_

Ben lay awake on his cot in Mourningwood fort thinking about the woman he had 'loved' in his short life. Alys had been the most recent, the daughter of a wealthy merchant based in Bowerstone. He remembered the night he spotted her across the market square, the two months they had spent writing back and forth, flirting and professing their love. It had culminated with one steamy night in the Bowerstone tavern, were she had slipped into his room and out of her clothes.

But that was all it had been, one night. Two months later he had seen her with her new husband, a wealthy friend of her fathers' who spent much of his time in court or socializing with aristocrats. She had seen him too, and had urged her husband in the other direction. That had been a month ago and the last he'd heard, she had moved with her husband to Brightwall.

He could hear her voice in his head.

_I can do better than a common soldier...It was just sex Ben_

Ben sighed. His parents had loved each other until the end. It was made difficult by being poor and having four rowdy sons, but they did have some happy times together and Ben could remember numerous times when they laughed together. When his mother died, his father went off the deep end and drank himself into the grave, not being able to function without his companion.

Jason, William, Quentin, Mum and Father...all dead, all gone.

Ben exhaled weakly and pulled the rough linen blanket tightly over his chest. He knew that if it wasn't for Major Swift he'd be in the ground, whether it was from the bullet of an enemies gun or simple, painful loneliness was irrelevant.

He tried to think of something happy, something to push aside the gloom of his not so distant past. He found that thinking about Signey.

Swifty had been right, she was a damned fine fighter, kind and intelligent, her manners were even endearing. Beyond that, she was beautiful from head to toe. He cursed himself, he'd known her barely a day and she was stuck in his thoughts. He thought about what Swifty had said about the choice Logan had given her and tried to imagine how she had felt. He couldn't.

Fatigue was quickly setting in and his eye lids grew heavy. As he drifted off, his last conscious thoughts of the day were of Signey.


	3. Fear

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any part of the "Fable" universe; they are the property of Lionhead Studios! Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story – those characters are mine. I wrote this story for your enjoyment and mine and expect no compensation for my work. Reviews are appreciated! – Fallon.

**Chapter Three**

Signey followed Walter through the sewers which would take them from the small settlement of Mourningwood to the dangerous streets of Bowerstone Industrial. He assured her that the people they were looking for would prove to be valuable allies if they were able to win their trust and form an allegiance.

She'd conceeded that Walter had been right, having the allegance of the Albion army and Major Swift would prove to be extremely valuable. And if that meant having to see more of Ben Finn, she really didn't mind. Of course he was handsome and charming, it was those big blue eyes that caught her attention right away. But it was what she saw beyond his eyes, that drew her to him and made her worries seem a thousands times smaller.

Maybe it was his cheerful smile or his deep, genuine laugh...but whatever it was, she liked they way it felt. Her happy thoughts of Ben were interrupted by Elliot's voice echoing in her mind. She could faintly recall the sensation of his arms around her and his lips trailing over her body pressing kisses to her skin. Quickly shacking her head, she forced thoughts of Ben and Elliot aside to focus on the task at hand.

"You still back there Signey?" Walter asked jokingly.

Signey hurried to catch up to him. "Oh don't you worry about me Walter."

After a few minutes of silence, Walter turned to her. "So, Ben's an interesting character isn't he?"

Signey shrugged but noticed Walter's smirk and knew she hadn't heard the end of it from him. "He's definately an interesting man."

"That's one way of putting it." Walter chuckled.

Signey elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh shove it!" She laughed. "Well we are on the subject though, what do you know about him?" She couldn't help but ask, her curiosity was too great.

Walter clasped her shoulder. Since Elliot had died, Signey hadn't so much as given another man a wayward glance. Walter was happy to see she was interested in someone else, even if it was a friend of his. "Not much really, the Major would know more. All I know is that Ben's got no family – aside from Swift that is."

The sewers abruptly opened up into Industrial. Walter sighed. "We've faced some intense battles and seen the worst of what man kind is capable of, but this is were it really gets ugly. Begging, child labor, prostitution – Logan had to be out of his mind when he handed control of Industrial to Reaver."

"Who is Reaver?" Signey asked.

Walter cringed. "A deviant, manipulative sod who enjoys making children work twenty hours a day. Your father put up with him because Reaver has ways of making life very difficult, that and there was a strange respect between the two."

"My father respected that man?" She pointed to a propaganda poster of a man with an oversized top hat that boldly stated 'Reaver is Industry'.

Walter nodded. "He helped your father save Albion from a great threat decades ago, mind you from what I hear Reaver didn't really want to help." He sighed in disgust. "Your father respected him for the help he gave but never agreed with Reaver's deviant, womanizing nature. Your father was too good a man to do that."

"I never realized how hard it was for my father, dealing with Reaver on top of everything else." Signey exhaled sadly. "I miss him..."

"So do I." Walter heard commotion a short distance ahead of them and tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on, lets check that out."

The pair ran ahead to a courtyard and found a man laying on a platform in agony. From a balcony above Signey spotted the man with the top hat, Reaver, pointing his pistol down at the man. Walter gave her a stern look that told her not to interfere. Signey forced herself not to move, knowing that if she did act to defend the man she would be exposed as the princess and a hero.

The man was screaming for the crowd around him to help, but no one moved to his defence. Reaver's lips curled up into an evil smirk. "Hmmm I think you should all get back to work forth with, before I start handing out more 'rewards'". With his last warning, he fired his pistol, sending a bullet deep into the brain of the poor, dying man.

The crowd quickly hurried back to their posts and Walter urged Signey away from the scene before Reaver spotted her. They stood in front of the Orphanage as Signey paced in anger. Walter watched her pace back and forth.

"What was Logan thinking!" She fumed. "That man is insane!"

"Completely." Walter said, disappointed that it was the truth. "He's powerful and he uses his power and influence to keep the people of Industrial down, he is what the Bowerstone Resistance is fighting against."

She stopped pacing and looked at her mentor. "Bowerstone Resistance?"

Walter nodded as he leaded again a crumbling stone wall. "I know their leader and I'm confident she can help us."

Signey swallowed her anger and faced him. "Let's drop in and say hello then."

* * *

Signey sat on a crate in the sewers across from Page, the leader of the Bowerstone Resistance movement. She immediately had a profound respect for the woman, who ran her entire resistance effort in the sewers under Industrial commanding a group that consisted almost entirely of men.

Walter was speaking with Kidd nearby, leaving Signey to better figure out their new potential ally. Page leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee. "What do you think of our home Princess? Look at what your brother has reduced us to."

She looked around the room and her heart fell. It reeked of sewage and stagnant water. The beds were made of planks of wood fixed to risers. Signey sighed sadly, knowing Page was right. "I'm not sure what happened to him, truthfully Page. He was kind and happy once, he cared about Albion..."

Page nodded in agreement. "I remember that time too and whatever happened to Logan to make him change had to be significant; but I see how the people suffer daily because of it. Everyday I see children forced to work in factories to support their families and their parents out begging or whoring on the street."

"When I was in the castle Logan never let me come down here. From what I've seen of it today though..." She shook her head. "I don't understand why he hasn't done something to better life for people here."

"It can't get any better for people here until Reaver is run out of town or Logan is kicked off the throne." Hatred was thick in her voice and Signey knew that Reaver was a sore subject for the resistance leader.

"Help us get him off the throne then Page, only good can come from it." Signey said.

Page nodded. "I'll fight for you as soon as you earn the respect of the people of Bowerstone. They have gone too long without believing in anything."

Signey nodded. "I'll see what I can do to help them Page; I'll be back."

Page looked at her intensely. "I hope so Princess, I truly hope so."

* * *

Signey left the sewers and headed for Bowerstone Market. She watched the people go about their day, hurrying from stall to shop to make their purchases. She knew she had better get started right away on gaining the trust of the citizens of Bowerstone, but she had to make a quick stop first.

She stopped near the clock tower and looked up at the castle, the place where she had spent her youth. A sigh left her lips and she leaned against the tower, its' shadow stretching out toward the castle in the distance. She wondered what Logan was going now, if he was holding court or entertaining guests...

All of Albion had reason to hate him, and so did Signey...but through all the horrible things he had done she still loved him. Signey cursed herself for loving the man who killed Elliot, cursed the conflicting feelings that were raging through her body.

"Signey?"

She turned toward the sound of a familiar voice speaking her name. Signey smiled. "Ben Finn! Here to cause trouble I see?"

Ben approached her, joining her under the shadow of the tower. "Nah, I had serious business to conduct in the tavern."

She arched her eye brow and looked at him suspiciously. "In the tavern?"

"You don't believe me?" He asked, shooting her an exaggerated pouty expression. "I'm hurt."

She playfully punched his shoulder and laughed. "Ah Ben, you always make me laugh."

He motioned to the tavern, The Cock in the Crown. "Put the hero business aside for a moment Signey, come and have a drink with me." When she answered him with silence he reached out and tentatively slipped her hand into his. He was surprised to feel that her hand was soft despite her sword and will use and even more surprised when she didn't pull away. Ben looked from their laced fingers to her face and swallowed hard when he saw her looking at him.

As she looked at him, the thought of Elliot slipped into her mind for a second but was banished when Ben smiled nervously. "Alright..." She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "So long as you're buying!"

He reluctantly dropped her hand. "Urgh, are all princesses so demanding?" He asked sarcastically.

Signey happily rolled her eyes as they walked side by side into the tavern and took a seat on the second level. A buxom barmaid walked up to them to get their order. Signey watched Ben as he requested two beer and was surprised when he actually looked at the maid's eyes and not her chest, which was close to spilling out of her dress.

When the maid left, Ben turned back to Signey and saw the strange look she was giving him. "What?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing!" Ben's eye brows arched and Signey knew he didn't believe her. "Fine, most men would have hit on that barmaid..."

"Hmmm, tarts aren't my type." Not since meeting you at least, but he kept that part to himself.

The maid returned to their table with their beer and gave Ben a flirty glance before strutting off, her hips swaying as she went. Signey shook her head. "So why are you here Ben?"

He finished the long swig of beer he was in the middle of and placed the tankard on the wooden table between them. "Honestly I needed to get out of the fort and breathe clean air again so Swifty ordered me here for the day. We're all more than ready to get out of that place..."

"How long were you out there?"

Ben laughed as he stared at the beer in his hands and she detected more than a hint of sadness to it. "Too long." He looked up at her. "How did the meeting go in Bowerstone Industrial?"

Signey sighed but kept a smile on her lips. "I have to earn the trust of the villagers before the leader of the resistance will fight with us; Industrial was awful Ben, I really had no idea things were so hard for the people..." Signey felt a rush of emotion over come her that she was not expecting. She looked out the window in the hopes that Ben did not see the tears building in her eyes.

Ben did see the tears forming in her eyes and tried to reassure her. "It's not your fault though, you grew up well off and Logan was the one who neglected his duty to those people."

Signey nodded but continued to look out the window. "And what if I end up being the same as him..." It was more a statement than a question and it took Ben off guard.

He reached across the table and lightly touched her hand. "You're not like him Princess..."

She tore her gaze from the window and looked at him. He wasn't joking or being sarcastic, he was telling her the truth. "You really mean that don't you?"

"I know you haven't known me long, but I'd never lie to you." Ben responded, only a faint hint of nerves in his voice. He had never been one to be nervous with woman, but Signey made him as nervous as a prepubescent boy.

Signey smiled softly as she brushed aside a lone tear that had fallen in the corner of her eye. Ben watched her attentively. The way her tears made her hazel eyes sparkle and how her wind blown hair refused to lay flat, she was so sweet and she didn't even know it.

"Thank you Ben..."

Her voice pulled him out of his daydream and he nodded. "Not a problem Princess."

"Still you call me princess." She shook her head playfully. "Why? I thought we were going to drop the formalities Benjamin?"

Ben scratched his chin, trying to play if off as nothing. "You said it yourself, you were raised to be a polite lady of the court...I guess I don't want you to think I'm some foul-mouthed idiot who does nothing but chase skirt."

Signey took a few seconds to let what he had said sink in. He'd never said anything had had offended her or done anything to make her think he was a simpleton and as far as being a skirt-chaser, he had looked at the barmaid like she was an old hag! Why did he assume she'd thought that? Signey said his name and he looked at her. "Your none of those things my friend."

They stayed locked in each others gaze for a moment before Ben broke the silence. "We should head down and see if Icarus is alright."

Signey nodded and followed him down the stairs, even though she was more than certain the dog was fine. Ben saw her pull out her coin purse and urged her to put it away. Signey thanked him and walked with him out of the tavern. Icarus was fine of course, if anything he was annoyed that they had interrupted his nap.

Ben patted the dogs' head and looked to Signey. "I'll see you soon then? I mean once you win over the resistance leader and all that."

Signey nodded. "Walter will send for you and Swift as soon as I'm finished helping the citizens in Industrial."

"Good bye then Princess..." He turned to leave but stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder. His heart flew up into his throat as he turned to look at her.

Signey surprised him and slipped her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace. Ben barely had time to register what was happening when she pulled away. He swallowed hard as she stood in front of him. He reached out and brushed aside a strand of hair that was out of place. It was just as soft as he imagined...

She didn't want him to stop, but she was scared. "I'll see you later Ben..." She whispered as his rough, calloused hand brushed her cheek.

He smirked sadly but understood and lowered his hand. "Bye bye Princess..."

She smiled and walked away with Icarus hot on her tail. He watched her until she disappeared from sight and wondered what she was thinking and if he had ruined everything.

* * *

Major Swift listened as Ben told him everything that had happened between him and the princess. He had sprinted back to the fort just to tell Swifty, tossing aside the rest of the day pass he had been given.

Swift inhaled on his pipe, taking the time to think after Ben had stopped speaking. "She's scared my boy."

"Of what?" Ben asked, frustrated. "I'd never hurt her! If anything I don't deserve her, I mean she's a princess..."

"So what? Her father married a commoner, from Bowerstone if I remember correctly. And she has an enormous responsibility before her, throw her brother off the throne and rule a country? I couldn't do it" He chuckled. "And you can't forget about her dead fiance..."

Ben nodded. She was faced with overthrowing her brother and taking his place, definitely not something just anyone could do. And Logan had made her choose between her fiance and three strangers, making her watch as her love was killed. He realized it was foolish of him to expect her to run into his arms, she may be a hero but she was as scared as anyone else would be in her place.

"So what do I do?" He asked Swift in desperation. "I don't want to mess this up..."

The Major sighed and clasped the man he had always considered a son on the shoulder. "Be kind, do small things to let her know you care...and give her time my boy."

Ben thought about what Swift had said and, seeing the wisdom of it, smiled to his father-figure. "Thanks Swifty, I can do that for her."


	4. Suffocate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the "Fable" universe; they are the property of Lionhead Studios! Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story – those characters are mine. I wrote this story for your enjoyment and mine and expect no compensation for my work. I'm really, really happy with this chapter and I hope you all like it :) I have big plans for the next chapter, so stay tuned! Reviews are very much appreciated! – Fallon.

**Chapter Four**

Signey had the full support of the people of Bowerstone and was treading through the sewers towards the resistance headquarters when she bumped into Major Swift, literally. Swift retrieved his fallen pipe from the muck of the sewer floor and smiled to her as he tried to clean it on his uniform. "In a hurry Princess?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Major." She hesitated before asking the question that was on her mind. "Are you here with Ben?"

Major Swift nodded. "Yes, we arrived this morning. Ben's in with Walter and Page going over a plan of hers' to get into Reaver's Manor."

Signey thanked him and moved to walk past him when the Major gently grabbed her arm. "I must speak to you about something Princess." He looked around them and then back to her. "Could you spare a moment?"

She nodded, not entirely sure what he needed to speak to her about. They slipped into the tavern area that the resistance had made and sat at a table in the corner. "What's bothering you Major?" Signey asked.

He produced a new pipe from his coat and calmly lit it, having all but given up on the soiled one. "It's about Ben."

Signey looked at him strangely as he fussed over his pipe. "Is he alright?"

"Ben has been the son I always wanted Signey, and unfortunately most of the people to walk into his life have taken advantage of him." Swift's voice was serious and sad, telling her right away that Swift had been witness to a lot of what he had been describing to her.

She looked at him in disbelief. "Ben hardly seems the type to get himself into situations like that Major." It wasn't that she didn't belief him, she knew the Major knew Ben better than anybody, it just surprised her.

Swift shrugged in an exhausted manner. "His parents are dead, along with his three brothers – one of which he saw killed. In the time I've known him I've seen woman prance into his life and declare their unending love for him. Some used him for sex or promised it if Ben did something for them, others for protection - but they all used him in one way or another. They all ended in the same manner too, the woman refusing to bed or wed a common soldier and Ben in shambles, rejected and tossed aside yet again."

Signey's heart ached. "I-I had no idea..."

Major Swift nodded slowly. "He's never told anyone but me, so I trust you not to tell him I told you unless you absolutely have to."

"Of course Major..." She assured him, still trying to imagine just how used Ben had been his entire life.

Swift lowered his pipe. "He cares for you deeply my dear, and I'm telling you this because I have hope that you wouldn't do that to him."

Her eye lashes flicked wildly as she looked at the Major in surprise. "He..."

"He does Signey." The Major touched her hand in a manner which reminded Signey of something her father would have done. "He came to me for advice after leaving you in Bowerstone market terrified that he had done something wrong."

"I-I'm..." She felt tears forming in her eyes. "I'm just scared I guess..."

He nodded. "I know my dear, Walter told me about your poor Elliot and Ben knows about him too. I told Ben what I suspected to be the truth; you have a lot of responsibilities on your shoulders and a lot of people looking to you for answers. On top of that, is Elliot."

Signey touched her lips as tears ran down her cheeks. She was happy they were practically alone in the bar and happy that the Major seemed to really understand, which left little for her to explain or justify. She just nodded assure tell him he was right.

The Major smiled from under his moustache reassuringly. "There is nothing wrong with what you feel my dear."

She forced her lips to move. "I really do care for him and I don't want to treat him poorly Major, you know that right?"

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and nodded. "I do my Princess, I do." He searched his coat and handed her a handkerchief. "You should meet them in the main room now, they'll be wondering where you are."

She accepted the handkerchief and dried her eyes. "Where are you headed Major? Won't you come with me?"

He shook his head. "I'm off to the castle to meet with your brother. Hopefully I can bring back some useful information about what he's planning."

She walked with him out of the bar, stopping in front of the now open door to the main room where Walter and Ben were meeting with Page. Signey turned to him as she stepped toward the doorway. "Be careful Major."

He nodded happily. "I shall Princess."

"And Major?" She stated calmly.

He stopped and turned back to her. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Signey tucked his handkerchief into the pocket of her skirt and joined her friends in the main room of the resistance headquarters. Page stood as she entered, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Princess, you far exceeded my hopes and the people are beginning to believe again! You can just feel it on the streets!"

She stood between Page and Ben and smiled to the dark-skinned woman. "I'm happy I could be of help Page."

Page continued to discuss things with Walter as Signey watched. She felt Ben elbow her and turned to look him in the eyes. He looked tired. "You alright Ben?" She asked, seeing the uncharacteristic dark circles under his eyes.

He shrugged. "Rough few nights I guess, I just can't sleep...everything alright with Swifty?"

She nodded. "He just had something to tell me before heading to the castle to meet with my brother."

"Hmmm I don't like the idea of him going up there alone..." Ben worried aloud. "Maybe I should have went with him." He gave her a second look. "Are you alright?"

Signey nodded, realizing he must have noticed her tear reddened eyes. "I'm fine Ben."

"Your eyes..." He said softly.

Signey gave him a soft, sad smile and reached for his hand underneath the map table. His look turned to one of surprise as her fingers found his wrist and slipped down to the palm of his hand. What the Major had told her ran through her mind as Ben began to rub her hand with his calloused fingers. She couldn't fathom why any woman would want to use him.

"I'll be alright Ben." Signey said as she tried to make her smile more convincing.

Ben didn't look like he believed her but was denied a chance to push her for more details. Page interrupted them, handing Signey a parcel wrapped in brown paper. She looked at the resistance leader strangely. Page smirked and explained. "We've got to get into Reaver's party to find my men, his party guests dress up in formal dress and wear masks. We've got to fit in with the other guests."

Signey tore open a corner of the parcel and shuddered. "Well, I guess it's about time I learned to fight in heels." She joked sarcastically.

Ben took a look at the article of clothing and chuckled. "You never know, it could come in handy."

"I don't see how; a party could be fun though." She cheerfully looked at Page, who returned her excitement.

"I just want to get my men out in one piece, but killing Reaver should be enjoyable." Page eagerly agreed.

Signey removed the garment from the packaging and shrugged. Page produced another parcel and ordered Walter and Ben out of the room. "We have a party to get ready for!" She said sternly.

"Where's my costume?" Ben asked, hurt that a package hadn't been produced for him. Page gave him an angry glare but said nothing and stormed from the room, throwing open the door to her rooms before entering and slamming it shut behind her.

Amused, Signey smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll have more fun here Ben."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't feel like I'm being of much help. Can't go with Swifty and can't go to Millfields. Might just as well be bloody invisible!" Ben said in an exaggerated grumpy tone as he followed Walter.

Signey looked from the map table to Ben as he leaved. "I'm glad you're here Benjamin."

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. Walter politely closed the door half way and patiently waited for him outside. Ben gave her a look that resembled disbelief. He looked at her eyes though and realized she was speaking the truth. "I'm happy to be here Princess."

They continued to gaze at each other until Signey smiled and raised her masquerade outfit. "I've got to get ready...for the party."

Ben tore his gaze from her eyes and looked at the ground. "Oh, umm sorry Princess..." He tried to swallow but felt like someone had their hands wrapped tightly around his neck. "I'll leave you to it then..."

Signey found herself looking at his firm backside as he left and quickly turned her back to the door to hide the blush that rushed to her pale cheeks. She thought again about what Major Swift had told her. He was right, she was scared; what he didn't say was that it was beginning to suffocate her. When Elliot had died she tried to tell herself to just live her life without him or any man for that matter.

Elliot...

She closed her eyes tight, wishing she could speak to Elliot or just have someone spell things out for her. Frustrated, Signey began unlacing her boots. Nothing was ever easy, that she knew; there was no one who could just tell her what to do.

Damnit she was going to be a monarch! People would be looking to her to know what to do.

She tossed her boots aside angrily and continue with the rest of her clothes. As she forced herself into the costume Page had provided, she wondered if her father ever had problems like hers'.

* * *

Ben paced outside the war room of the resistance headquarters with Walter. The old soldier watched him curiously, laughing after a few minutes of bizarre silence.

Surprised to hear the man laugh, Ben stopped and turned to him. "What's so amusing Wally?"

Walter contained his laughter. "Why don't you tell her Ben? Just come straight out with it so you won't be so bloody unbearable to be around."

Ben ran his hand through his hair. "Tell who what?"

Walter raised his eye brow in disbelief. "Come one Ben...I may be old but I'm not daft!"

He fought back the urge to continue pacing and scratched the stubble on his chin. He glanced at the door to the war room and back to Walter. "I'm the one whose daft Wally..."

He huffed. "You're not daft boy, you're in love."

Ben tossed his hands up. "Your right." He said, trying to keep his voice down. "Every time I'm around her I want to make everything easier for her, take away all the crap she has to deal with, hold her and just..."

"Just?" Walter asked, waiting for the young soldier to finish what he was saying.

Ben shrugged. "Make her happy, that's all Wally and by god, she deserves it..."

Walter leaned forward. "Then tell her that boy!"

Frustrated, Ben sadly shook his head. "It's not that easy Wally..."

The steel door to the war room opened and Signey joined them. She smiled at Walter and Ben, pressing a hand to her stomach. "I don't know how I'm expected to breathe in this thing." She laughed as hard as she could with the corset on.

Walter hurried into the war room to check on Page, winking to Ben as he left. Ben swallowed a laugh and looked at the Princess who was still trying to find a way to stand and breathe at the same time. "I'm not sure how the noble woman wear these..." She said to herself.

Ben nervously stepped closer to her and brushed her auburn hair over her shoulder to get a better look at the pale blue swirls that peaked out through her hair. Signey looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw it was Ben who had approached her. His look puzzled her and her smile fell slightly. "Is there something on my back?" She asked as she tried to see for herself what he was looking at.

He shook his head quickly and ran his rough hands over the lines. "A tattoo?" Ben asked.

Her smile returned. "Oh, no...they're from using my magic." She raised her hand and called fire to her finger tips.

As the fire grew in power, the blue lines across her shoulder blades began to glow. Ben noticed swirls of white and blue appear around Signey's eyes and continue to her temples. He reached out and touched the will lines. Her back to him, he was close enough so the bustle of her costume was pressing against him. Signey let the fire in her hands fade as she looked at him. He smiled, she was so alluring and completely oblivious to the fact that even a simple smirk of her lips made him feel weak and strong at the same time.

Ben swallowed hard and leaned toward her, resting his chin on the curve of her neck as he gently caressed her biceps. He wasn't sure what he was doing or how he found the courage to do it, but he wasn't complaining and she wasn't resisting.

Signey couldn't breathe, and it wasn't because of the corset.

The stubble on his chin was rough against her neck, but she didn't care, it felt amazing to be so close to him. But it was the warmth of his breath against her neck that made her legs feel weak.

"Ben..." His name escaped her lips. "I-I..."

He sighed and rested his cheek against her. She could feel him tense and knew he wanted to embrace her fully but was hesitant to do so.

Ben filled his lungs with her scent. He was so close to her that he had to fight to hold back a groan of blissful agony. "Come back in one piece won't you..."

She pulled away from the warmth of his body and turned to face him. Page emerged from the war room, causing Signey to jump slightly. She told the Princess to meet her in Millfields and hurried from the sewers without another word. Walter came out carrying a lazy Icarus, who had apparently been sleeping on Page's bed, much to the resistance leaders' dismay. He saw the look on their faces and quickly excused himself, Icarus still flopped in his arms.

Certain he was gone, Signey smiled up at Ben; who still had a few inches on her. He smiled back and nervously touched the swirls on her temples. "Promise..." He whispered, not letting the interruption stop him from getting an answer.

Signey set aside the memories of Elliot and told herself to live in the now and ignored the twisting in her chest. She nodded, focusing on his eyes and nothing else. "Don't you think I can take care of myself Benjamin?" She asked coyly.

His lips curved into an innocent smirk, not the devilish one he gave others. "I still worry Princess, I still care..."

His fingers still on the swirls near her temples, she leaned her head into his hand. Her chest quickly rose and fall as her breathing sped.

Ben could see the tops of her breasts rise and fall from the edge of his line of vision, but he kept looking at her face, ignoring the urge to trail his fingers down to her bosom and feel the warmth he knew was there.

"I should join Page now Ben..." Signey whispered.

Ben nodded, desperately trying to think of something to say that would make her stay but his lips refused to move and his tongue felt heavy. Signey placed a hand over his as he touched her cheek and lowered it to her lips. Ben gasped inwardly as she placed a quick but sweet kiss on the palm of his hand before leaving. He stood alone in shock, listening to the sound of her heels on the stone as she left.

**Note: **Sexual tension! Haha, gotta love it! -Fallon.


	5. Of Wind & Sand

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any part of the "Fable" universe; they are the property of Lionhead Studios! Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story – those characters are mine. Reviews are very much appreciated! – Fallon.

**Chapter Five**

Repulsing wasn't quite the word Signey would use to describe the infamous Reaver, but she was too tired to think of a better word. Page walked ahead of her with the liberated Kidd, beyond elated to have her lover returned to her. Kidd gazed at his lover as she turned to face the Princess. Signey envied them, for rebels things seemed fairly simple between them.

Page smiled wide. "You know, for royalty your a pretty descent person."

Kidd nodded in agreement. "I always thought royalty gave the orders but didn't do the fighting. Thought that was the job of the poor and unfortunate..."

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave all the fun to you." Signey jested. "And I am a rebel princess after all."

Kidd chuckled as Page stepped forward confidently. "The Bowerstone Resistance will be behind you till the end Princess, so long as you promise to change things once you take the throne." She clenched her hands into fists. "Child labor, poverty, starvation and disease...it has to end!"

Signey accepted the resistance leaders' hand. "You have my word Page, I'll not leave the people of Bowerstone to suffer."

"Thank you Princess, you're the leader Bowerstone can believe in." She inhaled deeply and turned to Kidd. "Can you smell it Kidd? Change is in the winds today."

He clasped her shoulder, more than simple friendship passing between them. "We'll return to headquarters and wait for the Major to return with the information he's gathered; we'll send for you then princess."

She nodded and watched as they left. As she watched, she realized that if Elliot had lived they could be just as Page and Kidd, happy and working towards something they were both passionate about. Memories of his final moments returned to her mind and the image of him falling to the ground in his own blood clouded her eyes like a thick fog that allowed no light to break through.

Aimlessly, she wandered Millfields until she found herself crossing the bridge to Driftwood. The gypsy camp that once stood on the site overlooking the lake had been disbanded and its' residents had been forced to live on a small shore line. Signey had helped them clear the nearby islands already, even recruiting a carpenter to help the people rebuild.

Her father had spent his childhood in the gypsy camp and she remembered the stories he had told her about what the area had originally looked like. According to her father, there had been dozens of gypsies in the area, but few now lived in Driftwood. She was not sure where the others had gone and she wasn't sure she wanted to know where they were now.

She hurried down the slope and across the bridges that took her to the main islands the people now lived on. After helping the people of Driftwood, Signey had purchased a lone cabin on a small sliver of land. She had wanted to be close to a place that meant so much to her father and she had grown to love the people. They were simple, uncomplicated folk who would give you the shirt off their back; Signey wasn't used to such unconditional kindness.

Images of Elliot still flashed in her mind and she dashed inside her cabin to change out of the tight clothes Page had had her wear. She exhaled happily as the corset fell to the ground and rubbed her stomach. Her blouse, skirt and boots quickly joined it on the ground and she searched the wardrobe for something more to her liking.

She settled on her worn practical princess suit, happy that the fabric was loose against her skin. As she tied the laces on her blouse, a faint memory of Elliot's touch danced across her collarbone and fell between her breasts. A sob caught in her throat and she squeaked out a gasp as a flash of warmth spread across her hips and thighs. It was almost like the ghost of Elliot was caressing her, letting her know he was still around.

Icarus barked from outside the cabin and she glanced out the window to see what had gotten his attention. She smiled and opened the door to her home, standing in the doorway as she watched him near.

Ben saw her looking at him and smirked before offering Icarus a quick pat on his head. She noticed as he crossed the bridge that he'd changed into a new, clean uniform and his thick blond hair was clean and combed. Signey thought he was handsome covered in filth and after a bath he was almost painful to look at but the thought of not made her ache as well.

"Page returned without you.." He said, swallowing hard with nerves before continuing. "I was worried; you promised you'd return in one piece after all Princess."

She descended the patio and gracefully stepped closer to him. "See." She said cheerfully, as if the sadness she had just experienced hadn't happened. "I'm still in one piece."

He flicked his finger across her temple, brushing aside a strand of hair and then pulling his hand away like her skin was too hot to his touch. "A beautiful one at that." As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and prayed she wouldn't hate him for it.

Signey smiled sweetly and motioned for Ben to follow her. They walked around the cabin to a small beach covered in pale sand. Signey sat and hugged her knees to her chest. Ben sighed in relief that his compliment didn't seem to offend her. He stretched out on the sand next to her, leaning on his elbow as he looked out at the still waters.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful..." Signey said softly, looking at him as she rested her head on her folded arms.

Ben nodded. "Does that offend you Princess?"

She shook her head and Ben felt his throat tighten again under her gaze. As happy as he was, the erratic beating of his heart pounding in his head. "What happened at Reaver's Manor with Page?"

She snorted and Ben tried to hide his smirk. "Reaver is beyond repulsive...a scoundrel in the truest scense of the word."

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed. "Whats wrong with being scoundrel?"

Signey touched his hand. "A scoundrel has no principles except those to benefit himself, he has no honor or care for others; Reaver is a scoundrel through and through – you, Ben Finn are not." She squeezed his hand and stretched her legs out in front of her.

Ben watched her for a few moments, trying to decide how to word what he wanted to ask her. "Signey, why didn't you return to the headquarters after the party?"

She exhaled heavily, a huge weight pulling her down. "Page said she'd send for me – "

Ben reached out and gently touched her cheek. "That's not the reason, what's on your mind Princess. What won't you tell me?"

Her breath tickled his hand as she turned toward him. "You already know Ben..."

Ben wasn't sure what she was speaking about and urged her to just tell him. He slipped his fingers under her chin and felt it tremble against his touch. Ben saw tears silently cascading down her cheeks and gasped sadly, hurrying to brush them aside. "Signey..." He pleaded.

She felt as though someone had punched her in the chest and, over come with emotion, she began to hyperventilate. Ben wrapped his arm around her and pressed his forehead to hers'. Her breathing was fast and warm against him. "Signey, Signey please..."

His voice was calming and she took a few deep breaths to regain control of herself. Ben brushed aside hair from her face that had stuck to the streaks of tears. "Tell me..." He muttered.

She sniffled. "Major Swift told me...that you cared for me, but how could you?"

Ben pulled back at looked into her eyes. So that's what Swifty was talking to her about, he thought. "How could I not care for you Princess?"

"The last man who cared for me...was sent to his death." Fresh tears began to fall down her damp cheeks. "I watched him die and did nothing to stop it..."

Ben cupped her face. "Elliot's death was not your fault Signey, your brother is the one to blame!" God, he wanted her to believe him so badly.

She didn't seem to hear him though. "I'd just get you killed Ben..."

He silenced her with a kiss on her damp cheek. Ben could taste her tears on his lips and stifled a moan as desire for her flared through his body. "Do you care for me Signey?"

His sincere tone startled her and she nodded. "I do..." Her lip quivered.

Ben smiled, his hands still cupping her face. "Then everything will work out for us." He kissed her lips ever so lightly and pulled back slowly, licking her salty tears from his lips as they parted.

She opened her eyes as his lips left hers'. He smiled as she leaned back, his arm under her neck and his body pressed against her side. She forced a smile as Ben's fingers ran through her hair. She had always loved having her hair played with and having Ben doing it was relaxing, calming.

"Tell me about him..." Ben stated rather than asked. "Elliot; I want to know everything about you Signey, I want to know about the people in your life that are dear to you...your childhood – whatever you want to tell me I'll listen..."

She touched his stubbly cheek. "Alright." She ran her fingers across his lips and he kissed them. "I-I grew up in the castle, alone pretty much. My father was busy a lot of the time and my mother was a sickly woman; Logan spent a lot of time with me until he was sent to Brightwall for schooling."

"He was good to you? Logan?" Ben asked.

Signey nodded. "He was a great brother, I missed him so much when he left. I met Elliot then, his mother worked in our kitchen and his father had known my father since their youth..." She roughly brushed aside her drying tears before continuing. "We became best friends, he was there for me when my mother died when I was ten, and again when I was almost thirteen and my father passed away..."

Ben rubbed her shoulder to reassure her that she didn't have to rush. She seemed to understand his actions and breathed in deeply.

"Logan was crowned and I was alone except for Elliot...and Icarus." She added the last part with a smile before continuing. "When I was fourteen, Elliot told me he loved me...two years later he asked me to marry him. We were supposed to be wed as soon as I had my eighteenth birthday."

"And what did Logan think? About you m-marrying outside the aristocracy?" He really wanted to hear her answer. All his life he'd never been good enough to wed for any of the woman he pursued. He hoped Signey had different ideals that the other woman and that maybe, maybe he had a chance at something more intimate and meaningful with Signey, regardless of his common heritage.

She smiled up at him and Ben felt like she understood. "He didn't like it but Walter reminded him about our mother and he ended up accepting it...when Elliot died though, Logan said it was for the best." A lone tear ran down her face. "I keep seeing his death again and again in my head..."

Ben kissed her forehead. "I can't tell you that it stops hurting, but it gets easier to live with the memories and dreams."

She shifted in her spot next to him so their chests were pressed against each other. "Swift told me about your brothers and your parents, I'm so sorry Ben..."

He laid his hand on her hip. She saw his smile fade and sadness take its' place as he kept his gaze down and avoided looking at her face. Signey slipped her hand under the collar of his shirt and rubbed circles on his chest. Ben looked up at her with sad eyes as she untied the laces of his cotton shirt and ran her fingers over the blond curls on his chest. She bit her lip and looked at him nervously before kissing him. Ben moaned into the kiss and gently grabbed a hand full of her hair.

Signey broke the kiss only to place a delicate one on his chin. Ben smirked at the sweetness and tenderness with which she lavished affection on him, gasping as she kissed his neck. Their bodies pressed tightly together, he could not deny how badly he wanted her. Signey pulled away from his neck and looked up at him with nothing but the sincerest care for him in her eyes.

Ben just smiled and held her close, resting his head on hers'. It had been a long time since he had felt such contentment and it felt right with Signey.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, they heard a crier hollering from the main island. Signey sprung to her feet and Ben was right behind her as she hurried around the cabin to see what the fuss was about. They joined the group that had gathered and Ben held her hand as the crier spoke.

"The King's speech will comense shortly! Go to the castle immediately to hear the King's message!" The crier shouted.

Signey looked up to Ben. "That doesn't sound good Benjamin..."

He nodded in agreement and led her from the large group. Icarus ran to catch up to them as they ran over the bridges leading out of the region. The blue sky clouded over and the trees bent in the wind; something awful was about to happen, Signey was certain of it


	6. The End of Swift & Finn's Pain

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any part of the "Fable" universe; they are the property of Lionhead Studios! Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story – those characters are mine. I didn't really like how Ben dealt with Swift's death in the game, I'd have thought he'd be more devastated...or at least show how it affected him more. Major Swift was a huge part of his life after all, so losing him (I think) would send Ben into self-destruct mode. Warning: angst, swearing, violence and all that fun stuff. Reviews are very much appreciated! – Fallon.

**Chapter Six**

Ben and Signey joined the crowd of citizens that had gathered outside the castle. She had slipped on her ceramic mask from the costume Page had given her so she wouldn't be recognized and stood close to Ben as they waited for Logan to speak.

Her brother appeared on the balcony and glared down at the people. "Citizens of Albion, your city is infected with traitors, traitors who would have you believe their cause is just and noble. They're all around you..."

"He's insane..." Signey whispered, knowing only Ben would hear her. He did and squeezed her hand to reassure her. She felt better having him with her.

Ahead of them, Logan continued. "They could be your neighbor, your mother or father...or even your most trusted friend."

The crowd gasped as a battered Major Swift was led out to a platform for all to see. His eyes were black and purple and from her angle in the crowd, Signey could say for certain that his shoulders had been twisted out of their sockets. The Major coughed up blood and hung his head.

"Swift!" Ben gasped and tried to push his way ahead through the crowd. "No!"

Signey held his hand tightly and he looked back at her, desperately wanting her to drop his hand so he could save his friend. She shook her head and leaned up to whisper to him. "Please Benjamin, they'll kill you if you try anything!"

He looked from her to Swift. The guard cracked the Major on the back of the head with his pistol and he fell to his knees.

"Major Swift was caught trying to recruit loyal soldiers to a rebellion against the crown and the citizens! He is nearby charged with treason, espionage and crimes against Albion!"

Signey could see Ben shaking beside her and slipped her arm around his waist to hold him. Tears fell down her cheeks from under her mask and a look up at Ben told her he was crying too. The guard nearest Swift pressed his gun to the mans' head and looked up to Logan.

Signey prayed for her brother to pardon him, begging him to stop now before it was too late. To her horror, her brother nodded and the guard squeezed the trigger. Major Swift's head cracked open with a sickening pop and the crowd cringed as blood splattered over the stones on the ground. Ben jumped back and looked from the blood soaked platform to Signey. His eyes were red, his mouth open in a silent scream. Signey dragged him out of the castle grounds before they were spotted and led him down an alley in the market.

She led him to a townhouse off the main street and dragged him inside. Locking the door behind her, she turned to see Icarus watching a silent Ben. Signey removed her mask and knelt in front of Ben as he sat on the stairs. His head in his hands, she gently touched his biceps and kissed his hands.

"Benjamin, look at me...please." She begged.

He stood abruptly and pushed past her. She followed him, not caring anymore that she was weeping uncontrollably. "Ben, please, had you done anything you would have been killed! Major Swift would have died twice over if he knew you died trying to save him!"

Ben said nothing, only drew his rifle and checked his supply of ammo.

"What would you have had me do!" She begged.

He spun on his heels and loomed over her. "Something!" His voice was boiling over with anger. "You didn't know him! Why are you crying for someone you didn't know?"

She reached out to him and he pulled back; that hurt her badly. "I may not have known him as long as you Ben but I knew him long enough to know he was a good man –"

"He was a great man!" Ben corrected.

"He told me how much you cared for me." She could barely speak as he chin trembled wildly. "He knew exactly how I felt before I even said anything. And he told me about the woman..."

Ben glared at her as he cocked his rifle. "So what?" He countered. "Because I'm not a virgin or a prude I'm not good enough for you!"

She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not daft Ben! I know you've slept with other woman before but that doesn't make me care less for you...just please, you're angry and hurt." She stepped closer to him. "And I'll let you take that out on me because you are my dearest friend, just please stop yelling."

Ben still looked furious. "Just forget about everything I said in Driftwood..."

Signey gasped sadly. "Benjamin..." She knew everything he was saying was out of grief over the loss of Swift, but it was beginning to hurt her more than she could bare. "Please, I know you're hurting –".

"Stop it Signey!" He demanded. "You've done enough! Now I'm sorry that you have an over exaggerated sense of self worth, really I am. Maybe if I was some virginal nobleman with a fancy title and an estate you'd mean what you said on the beach, but I'm not!"

"Ben, you don't need those things for me to want to be with you!" Signey roughly brushed away her tears. "I'm not a selfish tease whose never felt love..."

He snorted. "You fucked Elliot and then let him die...sounds selfish to me."

Ben was startled from his angry rant by the agony on Signey's face. She felt like he'd hit her square in the chest but wished he had actually hit her rather than speak such cruelty to her. He sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair.

Signey jumped forward and smacked Ben across his face. When he looked back at her, rubbing his stinging jaw, he saw her lip trembling.

"I didn't _fuck _Elliot...I made love to him, and he loved me!" She was shaking and weeping. "And I didn't kill him, I made a sacrifice that tore my heart open...and I'll be a stronger Queen for it!"

Ben stood in silence watching her.

"I loved the person to whom I surrendered my innocence...if that makes me a prude or a tease then so be it Benjamin, at least I have self respect."

"Well maybe I don't have self respect..." He thought about it for a moment. Ben's tears were dry on his cheeks and his eyes were cold. "But you love a dead man...so who's the pathetic one now?"

"No." Signey declared as she shook her head, choking on her tears. "I love you."

"How could I compete with a man who gave his life for you...?" His eyes remained cold and distant.

Signey cupped his face and made him look at her. "Elliot is in my past; you're with me now Ben and I love you!"

His lips twitched but Ben said nothing. Signey felt like she was gasping for air as she watched him, waiting for him to say or do something. Ben held his rifle loosely at his side and seemed unaffected by Signey's hands as they lay gently on his face. He's beyond my reach, Signey thought to herself as she looked at him, praying for some sort of response.

His lips parted. "I know what you do to the people you care about..." Ben lowered her hand from him. "Elliot and...Swifty, you let them die so your own neck would be safe. I'll just be next..."

Signey clenched the fabric of her blouse over her chest and bit her lip to try to stop her weeping. She thought of her father, how strong he was and confidently brushed aside her tears. "If you're finished abusing and insulting me Ben –"

Anger flared in his eyes, but Signey also saw great, overwhelming pain. He pierced her with his eyes. "You never cared for me...but that's alright _princess_." He sneered. "I never cared for you...I only ever felt lust, desire...nothing more and a common whore would fix that _willingly_!"

Signey's tightly curled fist snapped forward, connecting with his cheek bone and sending him staggering against the wall. She stretched out her unbroken fingers as she looked at him. Fuming with anger, Signey grabbed his rifle from his hands and tossed it in the corner of the room. She got right in his face, new tears running down her cheeks and neck. "If you're going to say something so hurtful Ben, look me in the eyes and say it..." She demanded, hoping beyond a hope that he wouldn't.

Ben looked at her, his eyes sad, angry and devoid of his usual charm and joy. "You're nothing to me Signey..."

Signey gained surprising control of herself, but perhaps she had no more tears to cry. She just looked at him. "You're better than this Benjamin..." She muttered truthfully. "Do not let your grief rule your life Ben; it will be the death of you."

"You let him die!" He accused. "What sort of hero are you?"

Signey calmly looked at him, wishing he would know how truthful her words were. "The sort that would willingly take a bullet for you Ben Finn; if it meant bringing you happiness and peace."

"Just like you did for Swift?" He cursed.

"Major Swift would be weeping alongside me if he saw you now..." She lamented.

Coldly, Ben walked past her to fetch his rifle. After making sure she hadn't damaged it, he headed for the door. Signey felt no warmth from him as he passed her but she still had to resist the urge to reach out to him.

"I love you Ben..." She said, just as he reached the door. "Please don't do anything stupid..." Her voice made him pause on the first step but he quickly recovered and left her alone.

* * *

Signey sat in the war room of the resistance headquarters, emotionally spent after telling Walter and Page what had happened.

Walter held his head in his hands and Signey could see tears running down his cheeks, but he was silent. Page cursed Logan and pounded the map table with her fist. She told hold of her anger and a few steady breaths later, looked to Signey and Walter. "It was only a matter of time before Logan did something like this, you've seen his wanted posters!"

"Our allies, our friends, could be killed before we get a chance to make our stand..." Walter sadly realized. "Dozens of mercenaries will be hunting for us because of those damned posters...we'll meet the same fate as poor Swift."

Signey stood and defiantly shook her head. "We won't let that happen!" She said firmly. "Sabine is safe in the mountains and his people are strong and stubborn. Brightwall is protected by the Dwellers and soldiers who've defected to our cause. You and Page will be safe down here for the time being..."

"That leaves Ben." Page said in a tired voice as she sat down by Signey. "And from what you've told us, Ben is looking for a fight."

"And he'll find one." Walter added. "Without Swift the boy has nothing, no family and nothing keeping him going..."

"No." Signey said flatly. "He has us, and I for one am not going to sit back and let him get himself killed."

Page shrugged and rested her chin on her hand. "The man is more annoying than a rash though and after everything he said to you...I don't know Princess, I just don't see the need to stop preparing for our attack to save him from himself."

Signey cringed and Walter glared at Page before speaking. "I think we're better off keeping our heads down for now Page, Logan's soldiers will be hunting for us and will expect us to act on Swift's death. We need to find more allies anyway."

Signey nodded. "See what you can do about finding more allies Walter, I'm going to search for Ben..."

Page stood up abruptly and pointed a finger at Signey. "Are you a glutton for punishment or are you just daft Princess?"

Signey turned to her. "What do you want of me Page? Do you want me to let him die?"

"With everything he said to you, you're still hellbent on saving him? Clearly he doesn't want saving." Page snorted. "I've spent my life in Industrial and I've seen hundreds of emotionally weak woman try to change bad men –"

"Ben's not a bad man Page." Walter stated calmly. "And she's not weak." He nodded to Signey.

Signey said nothing to Page, afraid that if she did she would say something she'd regret later. She turned to leave the headquarters and Walter followed her. He caught up with her as she reached to open the sewer door.

"Signey, wait!" He begged.

She stopped and turned back to him. "I'm not going to hide in the sewers and let Ben do something reckless out of grief."

Walter nodded. "I'm with you all the way Signey, you know that."

She sighed and brought her hand to her lips as hurt and exhaustion combined with her fear for Ben and threatened more tears. "I'm sorry Walter." She pushed everything aside and tried to focus. "Where would Ben go?"

Walter rubbed his temples and scrunched his eyebrows together. "Somewhere with plenty of mercenaries and others of a less than savery nature..."

"So really anywhere thanks to the wanted posters." She said in great disappointment.

"Hmmm, I'll ask some of the boys to start taking those down..." Walter said with a smirk on his lips.

Signey smiled and clasped his shoulder. "I'll let Jasper know when I've found Ben, he'll keep you updated."

He nodded. "Be careful Signey, Ben's bound to get himself into trouble."

"I just hope I'll be able to get him out of it." She said sadly.

Walter looked at her seriously. "You know he meant nothing of what he said Signey, he's just looking for a fight, someone to pull the trigger I guess –"

"You don't think he'd..." Signey didn't even want to finish her sentence, she knew Walter would know what she meant.

He did. "I'm really not sure Signey, he's hurtin' real bad and feels he has nothing to loose...desperate men do desperate things."

Signey's sad smile hurt Walter. She stood on the tips of her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll just have to get to him before he does."


	7. Hurt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the "Fable" universe; they are the property of Lionhead Studios! Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story – those characters are mine. The song is "Hurt" by Johnny Cash. Warning: Violence and more lovely angst! Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for the reviews you've left already, they motivate me to update soon! – Fallon.

**Chapter Seven**

Ben reclined on the bed he had rented in Brightwall. He aimlessly stared at the wood panelling of the ceiling, listening as people walked back and forth on the floor above him. He kept telling himself that Swift was gone, dead at the hands of Logan...but every time the scene replayed in his head it seemed wrong. Major Swift had given him a purpose in life; the army. He'd saved him from a life that would have ultimately led Ben to his death.

But he was gone now...

Ben rolled himself off the bed and made himself head for the tub. He stuck his hand in the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. The water turned blood red in his hands and Ben stood up suddenly. He pressed his fingers to his eyes, groaning before looking at the tub again. The water was clear.

_I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real_

Ben lowered himself into the water and sighed. What the hell had happened? One second he had been holding Signey in his arms and the next...he had been watching his mentor and friend die a horrible and dishonourable death.

_The needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting  
try to kill it all away  
but I remember everything_

Signey...

My god, what had he done!

Ben leaned his head against the edge of the tub and sighed. She was amazing, sweet and beyond beautiful...and what had he done? He had called her a selfish whore and pushed her away when she said she loved him. The only thing that had been running through his mind had been Swifty's death. He was angry, pissed off and...and...he'd taken it out on Signey.

_What have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end_

By now Walter would know what he'd said to Signey so there was no way he could go back. There was no way she'd forgive him either...

Ben choked on a sob as he realized he had ruined any chance he might have had with Signey.

_And you could have it all  
my empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

Feeling like he was going to be sick, Ben heaved himself out of the tub and into his trousers. He collapsed against the wall and held his head in his hands. He tried to think of more pleasant memories. Signey came to mind and stayed. He wanted her to be with him now but she was busy planning a battle, and had probably forgotten about him. "I'm sorry Signey..." He whispered.

_I wear this crown of thorns  
upon my liar's chair  
full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair_

She was it; the last person he had in his life who meant something. In a fit of anger and pain he had pushed her away. And after everything she had revealed to him in Driftwood; she could have understood, she could have helped...

_Beneath the stains of time  
the feelings disappear  
you are someone else  
I am still right here_

Ben tied up the laces of his shirt and slipped into his boots. He tucked his knife into its usual spot in his boot, paused and then removed the knife from its sheath. Swifty had given it to him when he joined the army. It was rarely used, but Ben felt comfortable with it being there if he needed it.

Curious, he pressed the flat of the blade to his wrist. It was cold. Ben shook the thought from his head and returned the blade to its spot in his boot. Ben hurried down the stairs and paid the barkeep before heading to the bridge to leave the town.

A woman cut him off, resting her hand on her hip and eyeing him seductively. "Hey love, looking for some company tonight?"

Inwardly Ben said no, but his lips said yes and the whore lead him behind the tavern. She leaned against the building and hiked up her skirt. Ben stepped closer to her and touched her face. He figured she was in her late twenties; older and far less attractive than Signey.

Signey...

"What's your name love?" The whore asked.

Ben swallowed hard. "Doesn't matter..."

The whore smirked. "Whatever makes you happy love –"

"Don't call me 'love'." Ben said coldly. He didn't care anymore. Deep down, he knew Swift wouldn't approve but that made it all the more appealing. He didn't care anymore. Signey hated him and everyone else he loved was dead; what did he have to lose.

_What have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end_

Ben smirked as the whore pulled out a condom and got on her knees in front of him. She made quick work of his belt and was pulling his pants down when a gun was pressed to her temple. Ben jumped but raised his hands as another gun was pressed to his head. He risked turning his head to see who their attacker was and cringed to see the purple uniforms of Logan's guard.

"Benjamin Finn, you're wanted for treason and crimes against Albion and her people!" The guard pressing his gun to Ben's head sneered. "You're coming with us!"

"You know my name..." Ben dared to say. "What's yours, or should I just call you 'Logan's Bitch'?"

The soldier pistol whipped Ben, sending him to the ground. Ben was recovering from the blow when a pistol went off and the whore hit the ground dead.

_And you could have it all  
my empire of dirt_

"Whore..." The guard cursed as they all stared at the dead woman. Ben watched as blood pooled around the dead woman. Suddenly she didn't seem as tired as she had appeared to him mere seconds ago. Ben realized now that she was somebody's daughter and that somewhere out there were people who loved her. His heart plummeted to his stomach as the guards bound him and heaved him to his feet, the woman may still be alive if she hadn't been with him.

'Logan's Bitch' pushed Ben against the wall, stepping over the whore to roughly pin his captive. The man kept his pistol to Ben's head while his men kept their weapons poised and ready to shoot Ben down if he tried anything.

His hands bound with rope, Ben coldly stared at his captor. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" He asked sarcastically.

"_Captain _Benjamin Finn..." The man sneered. "I'll enjoy handing you over to the King almost as much as receiving the gold that has been placed on your head."

Ben chuckled and tossed the man a cocky smirk. "Just as you enjoyed bending over for him, I'm sure."

His captor laughed, and then abruptly punched Ben in the gut, sending him to his knees. He looked down at Ben, spat on him and brushed back his hair. "Take him to HQ..." He stood back as the guards grabbed Ben.

As they dragged him away, Ben saw the whore and smelt the thick blood in the air. He heaved and vomited. The guards laughed and one of them smacked Ben hard across the head with the butt of his rifle.

_I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

_

* * *

_

When consciousness returned to him and he was able to force his eyes open, he had absolutely no idea where Logan's guards had taken him. The walls were stone and the air was cold. Still disoriented, Ben tried to move his hands only to discover that they he was suspended from the ceiling. He was only able to stand on the pads of his bare feet and his calves ached from the strain.

Ben realized how cold he was and saw that not only was there frost covering the rocky walls, but that he was only wearing his thin trousers. He leaned back his head and groaned; he was screwed.

From behind him he heard a door creek open and he tensed as the boots got closer to him. The man from before stepped into Ben's view and cracked a wicked smile. Able to get a better look at 'Logan's Bitch' he realized the man was probably only five years older than himself but had grey hairs flecked through his brown hair that he kept greased back.

His shoulders back confidently, the man spoke. "My name is Lieutenant Monroe and you are my captive." Ben heard more guards enter the room and was motionless as they stood by their commanding officer.

Monroe approached Ben and roughly grabbed his chin with a gloved hand. "Where is the Princess?"

He answered the Lieutenant with a cold stare and Monroe nodded to a man behind Ben. A single set of footsteps approached, abruptly stopped and was followed by the high pitched snap of bamboo whipping across Ben's lower back.

Ben clenched his jaw closed and stifled a hiss as he waited for the stinging to stop. Monroe smirked and again asked where the Princess was.

"I don't know." Ben muttered. All he wanted was the Lieutenant to simply kill him, but doing that meant he would have to give the man what he wanted – the Princess's location. Betrayal and death, he asked himself, or silence and torture; either way he would never see her again.

Monroe calmly removed his glove before punching Ben square in the mouth. He cleaned the blood from his hands on a cloth a soldier provided and tucked his glove in his pant pocket. "Lying will get you nowhere Benjamin."

Ben spit out blood and ran his tongue over the split lip he'd been given. "Parents never did raise me right."

"Hmm, you're a stubborn son of a bitch Ben, I respect that." Monroe lit a cigarette and took a long puff before extinguishing it on Ben's chest.

Ben hissed, gasping as the cigarette was pulled away and the smell of his burning flesh reached his nostrils. "I don't know where she is damnit!"

A whip cut the air and tore across Ben's exposed back. A strangled gasp turned into a scream as one lash turned into two, then three and then ten. Monroe raised his hand to stop his man and Ben exhaled desperately. His flesh felt raw and warm; aflame with agony. Monroe chuckled and ordered his men from the room.

The burning on his back was only made worse by the numbness in his arms as the circulation slowed. He hurried to gain control of his breathing, knowing than Monroe wasn't finished yet. Don't break, don't show weakness, Ben told himself angrily.

"Major Swift was a coward Master Finn." Monroe said casually.

Ben spit out more blood-tinted saliva and cursed.

Monroe continued. "I was there Benjamin...while they tortured him. It took a long, long time I can assure you but we broke him. I have all the time in the world to break you Finn."

Beads of sweat ran down Ben's chest as he watched Monroe approach a table and produce a large, angry whip. He calmly raised the whip so Ben could get a better look at it. Ben gripped the ropes that bound his hands.

"Are you sure you have nothing to tell me Benjamin?" Monroe questioned, eager to begin breaking the Captain as he had Major Swift.

Ben swallowed hard and nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Where is Princess Signey?" He asked as he clenched his teeth together in anger.

Ben knew the Lieutenant was extending him one last chance, but either way Ben knew he had reached the end of the line. He welcomed it. Everyone he had ever loved was dead, his three brothers, parents and Swift; and Signey was beyond his reach.

Truly he had harmed her more profoundly than anyone else. As Monroe asked his question again, Ben remembered the things he had said to Signey and cursed himself as a worthless bastard. But it could not be undone, he had taken his anger out on her and now she was gone...

"I'll never tell you..." Ben said flatly. It was his last gift to her. He hoped she would know one day the sacrifice he had made. He tried to picture her in his head. I'm so sorry Signey, he sadly whispered to himself.

Monroe raised the whip and Ben closed his eyes.

_If I could start again  
a million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way_

_

* * *

_

Signey strolled into the tavern in Brightwall wearing her highwayman's suit dyed a deep shade of blue. She spotted a rowdy group of bar regulars in the corner and headed their way, wary of the eyes already on her.

She casually took a seat at their table and accepted the cards the dealer passed her way. A scruffy man eyed her and pointed. "Who are you girl?" He asked.

Signey smirked and played her hand. "Does my name really matter boys?" She waited for their chuckles to subside before continuing. "Have any of you fine gentlemen seen a man by the name of Ben Finn pass through here?"

The scruffy man thought for a moment. "I dunno, maybe a beer will refresh my memory..."

Signey raised her hand for the bar keep to bring a round of drinks to the table. The man exhaled happily when he had the full tankard in hand. "I seem to remember a man by that name..."

Another man chimed in. "Yeah, they caught him with that whore! Guards carried him off and out of Brightwall into the Valley."

"Poor bugger musta killed the whore for her outrageous prices..." Another lamented, not a hint of sincerity in his voice.

Signey highly doubted it but played along to get more information. "A killer you say? Wonder where in the Valley they'd take 'im..."

The scruffy man leaned forward on the table to whisper to the group. "I heard there are tunnels in the snowy mountains; merchants say they heard...things!"

Signey played another round before slipping away. She handed the barkeeper a bag of gold with the instructions to keep the group liquored up for the rest of the night. She sprinted over the bridge and up the path to Mistpeak Valley.

"Hang...in there...Ben!" She prayed between breathes as she picked up her pace and tore through the winding, frozen paths of the Valley. Icarus hurried to keep up with her but she knew he would follow her regardless of the danger. "Please be alright!" Signey said in one breath. Icarus barked behind her and she knew he was hoping the same thing.


	8. Escape & Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fable or any of the main characters. Those characters you do not recognize are owned by me and were created for the purposes of this story. I wrote this story for my enjoyment and yours; I do not expect any compensation. **Warning:** violence, angst, swearing and crude language. I'm really enjoying writing this story so far and I'm very happy others seem to enjoy reading it! Special thanks go out to Cassandra Finn for the kind reviews and Leonineus for the great suggestion, I hope you like it! – Fallon.

**Chapter Eight**

Time was standing still, his laboured breaths the only sound in the cave that would soon become his grave. He had lost count of the lashes Monroe had inflicted on him after sixty and the Lieutenant had stopped soon after because of exhaustion. There wasn't a single part of him that wasn't in pain. The lashes, from what he could feel, trailed from his upper back to the backs of his thighs. What worried him more than the lashes to his back was that he couldn't feel his extremities. He forced himself to glance up and cringed when he saw, through his one unswollen eye, how pale his arms were.

Not that any of it mattered; Ben knew he wasn't getting out of the cave.

Inhaling was becoming painful, almost like the air was clawing at his throat and lungs. Ben tried again for what seemed like the hundredth time to free one of his hands. He groaned as the bonds held tight. He wished it would all just end, but then again nothing was ever simple for him.

To relieve the pain in his calves, Ben tried to move his legs and feet to get the blood moving. Moving his legs only reignited the agony of the lashes and he quickly stopped. Ben took deep breaths until the pain faded. The relief was short lived however, as the door opened behind him and scarily familiar footsteps approached.

Lieutenant Monroe casually strolled into Ben's sights. His sadistic captor was drinking from a tankard. Ben licked his dry lips. Monroe cringed at the foul tasting liquid and offered Ben the tankard. "Our 'barkeep' has an awful habit of making the mead far too strong..."

Ben glared at him and said nothing. Monroe sighed and circled around Ben. He stopped behind the bound man and cruelly splashed the contents of the tankard on Ben's back. The alcohol seeped into the open wounds. Ben tried to keep quiet and clenched his teeth together as pure agony exploded across his back.

Monroe grabbed a handful of Ben's hair and jerked his head back. He was getting tired and the Lieutenant knew it. Ben's back arched and twisted his angry, alcohol drenched skin. He gasped and screamed.

Ben tried to push aside the pain, but it was getting hard. "Fuck...you...Mon..roe!" He growled between short breaths.

"Oh Benjamin, I thought we were past all that..." Monroe chuckled and walked around to face his prisoner, pulled a blade from his belt as he went. "Now...Where is the princess?"

Ben shook his head slowly. "I have no idea..."

"You know..." Monroe pondered. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were protecting her because you care for her."

"I swore allegiance to her!" Ben sneered. Protect her, he told himself, protect her. "My hatred of Logan and my desire to see him off the throne..."

Monroe shook his head and cut off Ben in mid sentence. "No, I do believe I'm right Master Finn...you must love her greatly to suffer such pain."

Ben's scowl had fallen but he continued to shake his head. "You know nothing Monroe."

"I saw her portrait in the castle; she's a very attractive woman..." He sneered, looking for a way to get under Ben's skin. "A woman of her beauty and rank would _never _allow someone like _you _to lay a hand on her; and you haven't have you?"

Ben tensed and Monroe knew he had gotten somewhere, learned a sensitive topic that would make his prisoner break – the Princess.

He gave an over exaggerated gasp and wagged his finger at Ben. "Stupid man, falling for a woman far beyond your reach. Did you think about her Ben? Think about how soft her skin is or how _good _it would feel inside her pu..."

"Don't talk about her!" Ben screamed, trying desperately to lunge forward.

Monroe chuckled and punched him hard in the gut. Ben groaned as the punches kept coming and his ribs audibly fractured. The blows stopped and Monroe pressed the blade to Ben's throat. His dark hair was in his eyes and his eyes bore a hole in Ben. "Maybe I'll have my fun with her before handing her over to her brother!"

Ben looked up at him with the intent to curse him out, but something over Monroe's shoulder caught his attention. He kept his eyes on Monroe, who hadn't seemed to notice where Ben had been looking. Monroe shook with excitement and pressed the blade hard against Ben's clavicle. "I'll make you beg for your life Finn...then I'll make _her_ moan!"

A soft, familiar click broke the silence of the room; the firing pin of a pistol being cocked. The muzzle of a pistol pressed against the back of Monroe's head and his expression turned to one of shock.

"Moan for me..." Signey whispered in a delicate, yet demanding, voice.

Monroe dropped his blade and allowed her to lead him back away from Ben. Without saying a word, Signey pistol whipped the Lieutenant and hog-tied him with a length of rope. After tying the last knot, she pressed her pistol to his temple until he grimaced. "Here is what you're going to happen, you're going to watch us leave and you are going to go about your life like we never met; do you understand?"

Monroe nodded sleepily, offering little resistance as Signey gagged him. She stood and holstered her pistol before running to Ben's side. Their eyes locked for a moment before she hurried to free him from his bonds. Ben tried to watch her, but his neck was too stiff and he stopped before he hurt himself further.

Signey found the lever and lowered him down as gently as she could. Ben fell to his knees and slumped forward. His arms felt lifeless and his back was numb; he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Signey scurried back to him and knelt in front of him, frantically looking over him to assess his injuries. Ben watched her glance over his shoulder and cringe. "Ben..." She sighed.

He rested his head on her shoulder, his arms limp between them, and breathed in her scent. He tried to speak, to beg for her forgiveness but she silenced him. "Let's get you out of here."

She returned to Monroe and removed his shoes and wrestled his jacket from him. They looked like they'd fit Ben, but right now nearly anything would do. Ben groaned as she helped him into the jacket. "I can't see your weapons Ben, I'm sorry but we have to get out of here now."

He nodded, happy to have a jacket on but still disappointed to lose his weapons. Shoes on and laced, she helped him to his feet and slipped her arm around his waist. Ben forced his arm over her shoulder but felt bad that he couldn't support more of his own weight. They made their way slowly down the hallway Signey had used to get to the cave where Ben had been held. Ben could hear commotion from up ahead and gripped Signey's shoulder.

She let him hold onto the wall and ran ahead. Ben shuddered when gunfire erupted. It soon faded and Signey reappeared. She quickly took his arm and allowed him to put his weight on her. He grasped her shoulder again and felt the tell-tale pit of a gunshot wound. She shifted his weight slightly and smirked at him. "It's alright Ben, I'm fine."

He tried to protest but she pushed him forward and up a steep incline. They turned a corner at the top and came face to face with Lieutenant Monroe. His men stood behind him, rifles raised.

Signey urged Ben behind her and he grasped for the wall to support himself.

She sneered at the Lieutenant. "Stupid man..."

He raised his hand. "_You _are going to Logan if I have to hog tie you and drag you to the castle myself!"

Signey drew her sword. "That is what you will have to do Lieutenant."

"Stubborn, pampered whore..." Monroe cursed as he drew his weapon. "You need to be brought down a few pegs." He lunged forward and stabbed at her. Signey stepped to the side and elbowed him in the face.

"Clearly my brother can't train his lieutenants very well." She sighed. "Numbers are your only strength..."

Monroe snarled and ran forward wildly. Signey deflected his swing and twisted her sword around the blade to send it flying out of reach. Monroe stumbled back and brushed his hair back in place as he screamed for his men to charge the princess.

She heard Ben call out for her to run. He tried to reach her but collapsed on the ground, his limbs exhausted from the strain of being suspended from a cave ceiling for hours.

Signey growled and sent a massive ball of fire down the cave. She heard Monroe scream and his men wail as their flesh melted away. The smell didn't bother her; she was too focused on getting Ben to safety.

The soldiers squirmed in agony on the ground. Signey returned to Ben and helped him past the dying men. His eye lids were getting heavy and he wasn't sure how much further he could walk.

Light burst into his sights as Signey practically dragged him out of the cave. He stumbled a few more feet with her help and then collapsed. He could see her above him, begging him to get up.

The last thing he saw was her face silhouetted by the bright sun of a new day.

* * *

Signey soaked a cloth in cool water and pressed it to Ben's forehead. It had been two days since she had stumbled out of the cave with him and his fever had only broken a few hours ago. Signey had brought him to her cabin in the Dweller Camp and sent word to Walter that she had found the lost Captain.

She hadn't slept more than a few minutes since finding him and it was getting harder to fight off fatigue with every passing minute. A hand on hers' distracted her from her exhaustion and she turned to see Ben's eyes fluttering open slowly.

She squeezed his hand. "How are you feeling?"

He swallowed hard, his throat dry and aching. His ribs killed and the dull stinging from the lashes spread across his back but he was happy to have Signey near him again. He smirked at her. "I've got a damned cold but I'll survive."

Signey smiled and forced a soft laugh. "I-I cleaned up the lashes..." She stammered. "I counted sixty-three."

He arched his back slightly and felt the bandages she had applied. Ignoring the physical pain, he looked to her with sad eyes. "Signey...I-I'm so sorry."

Her lips trembled and she looked away from him to try to get control of herself. Ben leaned up on his elbow and touched her face. She hurried to have him lay back down, putting her hand gently on his bare chest. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she leaned over him. "Don't hurt yourself..."

Ben tried to focus on her eyes, her auburn hair...anything to ignore the pain while he told her what he had to. "I-I didn't mean what I said to you in Bowerstone." He choked on tears. "I wanted you to lash out and end it all, kill me, so I wouldn't have to hurt a-anymore..."

She swept aside a strand of his dirty hair from his eyes. "I know. But that only made what you said hurt me more because I knew you were hurting so badly. I went to Brightwall searching for you, heard about the whore and Logan's men...I knew you were only looking for an end to the pain."

"I only went with her because I didn't care what happened to me, Swift was dead and I thought...I thought you'd never speak to me again, that I had lost you. I didn't do anything with her and Logan's men killed her before she could get away..." Ben explained. "I felt alone, truly and completely, for the first time in my life..."

Signey nodded and assured him that she knew he was speaking the truth. "I can assure you Benjamin, you're not alone..."

Her sincere, sweet voice made him feel slightly better. Ben touched her bandaged arm. "You said you'd take a bullet for me..."

"I should have done something with Swift, Ben..." She squeaked out a sob and brought her hand to her lips.

Ben leaned up again, ignoring her pleas for him to lie down. "Stop Signey..." He pointed to himself. "What happened between us in Bowerstone is my fault. The things I said were cruel and you didn't deserve to hear them; can you forgive me?"

She nodded quickly, a content smile on her lips. "If you can forgive me..."

Ben couldn't think of what she had to apologize for, but he understood that she needed to hear it. "Agreed."

Her smile grew and she tentatively pulled back the covers and slipped into the small bed beside Ben. He tried to move to give her room, but she insisted she was fine. Ben wished he could move easier and hold her, but after what he experienced in the cave he was at ease to have her by his side.

Careful not to hurt him further, she only laid close enough to him for their bodies to faintly touch. He tilted his head as much as he could and kissed the top of her head. She exhaled and her warm breath tickled his chest. It wasn't long before he felt her go limp against him and begin snoring softly. He chuckled, never expecting a princess to snore but abruptly stopped as his ribs ached. He fell asleep next to her soon after.

* * *

It took Ben a long time to convince Signey he was well enough to travel to the resistance headquarters, but he eventually made her realized they couldn't put it off any longer without risking the revolution itself. Before leaving, Signey changed his wrappings that she had coated with a healing salve and made him drink a healing potion to fight off infection.

Ben kept his head down as they hurried through Industrial but Signey was pleased to see that Walter had all the wanted posters removed. He followed her into the sewers but stopped her before she entered the resistance war room.

"Ben?" She asked curiously.

He smiled and caressed her cheek, earning a smile from her. "Thank you, for everything."

She kissed his hand. "You're welcome Ben."

He stopped her again, holding her hand in his. He forced a smile despite the cuts that were still open on his lips. "You know I love you right?"

She smiled wide and gently kissed his stubbly chin. "I love you too." They walked into the war room hand in hand to greet their friends.

Sir Walter stood beside Page looking at the map table when they looked up to see who had entered. Walter was overjoyed to see Ben, Page was just happy that they could continue with their plans after he had thrown them off course.

"Before he died, Swift sent us a message about what he had learned about finding more allies." Walter began. "It was rather 'to the point' but then so was Swift." He chuckled at the memory of his old friend.

Page continued. "He said to look to Aurora, but I don't understand why – Aurora is a dead land."

"That's what the King has always told us, but I hardly believe Logan." Walter said.

Signey turned to her mentor. "Do you think it would be worth a look old friend?"

Walter nodded. "I trust his word."

"He wouldn't steer us wrong." Ben agreed. "Even in the face of death."

Signey was convinced but had no idea how they were going to get there. "Anyone have an idea on how we could get there?"

"How about borrowing a ship from the harbour in Industrial? I doubt your brother would mind!" Page jested as she pointed out Industrial and Aurora on the map.

Signey laughed and agreed readily. She turned to Ben and shot him an adventurous smile. "Would you like to help me 'borrow' a ship Benjamin? It would give you a chance to break in your new rifle." She was really more concerned about how the stress of battle would affect him, but the confident sparkle in his eyes reassured her.

He raised the rifle and smiled. "I'm always looking for new opportunities to add notches to flawless weapons Signey; besides I think a voyage into the unknown might be invigorating."

Page clapped her hands together. "It's settled then. Ben and Signey, you can reach the docks through that door." She pointed to a door in the shadow. "Walter and I will arrange a surprise for Logan's troops."

Signey thanked her and hurried to catch up to Ben as he hurried down the passage. She touched his shoulder and placed a passionate kiss on his cut lips when he faced her. He eagerly kissed her back, running his tongue over hers' and enjoying the soft moans she let slip out.

Ben broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers'. "Signey..." He wasn't sure how to tell her how he felt, how much she meant to him. After Bowerstone, he never thought he would see her again. Having her forgiveness and knowing she understood made him feel right again.

She kissed him softly before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Let's go steal from a King, my love."

Ben's happiness outweighed his remaining pain and he cocked his gun, ready for a fight. "As my Princess commands..."

Her sweet lips curved into an innocent smile that he had never known her to give anyone else; that made him happy. Ben winked at her and tousled her hair. They exited the sewers and confidently stepped into the smothering smog of Industrial.


	9. Loose Him to the Sea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fable or any of the main characters. Those characters you do not recognize are owned by me and were created for the purposes of this story. I wrote this story for my enjoyment and yours; I do not expect any compensation. **Warning:** violence and sexual content. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment. Updates may not come as quickly after this because I'm going back to school soon but I really like where the story is going so I promise I'll continue to work on it! Thank you all for your kind words! – Fallon.

**Chapter Nine**

Signey wouldn't have wanted to go into battle with Logan's soldiers with anyone other than Ben Finn. Having him at her side made her feel confident as they approached the guard. They had decided to try to talk their way in before drawing their weapons but they both knew the chances of just being let in were slim.

Ben took the lead and Signey avoided direct eye contact with the soldier, hoping he wouldn't recognize her.

The guard spotted them and nervously raised his fire arm. "Stop! No civilians are allowed here, leave now!"

Ben worked his charm. "We were looking to join up with you! I mean, us common soldiers are just so lowly..."

"Leave now or I'll be forced to terminate you!" The soldier pointed his rifle at Signey.

Ben smirked. "Even their vocabulary is stylish!" He quickly drew his rifle and blasted a fist sized hole in the young guards' chest. She heard more soldiers approaching and drew her sword before blasting open the gate with her will and charging ahead. Ben kept his distance and dropped the soldiers who were firing on Signey. She charged into the thick of it, slashing and hacking at the guards that surrounded her.

With the first courtyard cleared, she entered a store room and hacked the nearest guard in two. Ben fired at the barrels of gunpowder, killing two or three guards at a time.

After fighting through the store room and racing down an alley, Ben stopped and raised his hand to Signey before leaning against a wall for support. She hurried to his side. "What's wrong?" She asked in a panic.

Ben gasped and tried to stand up straight despite the obvious pain it was causing him. She looked at him before taking at look at his back. Blood seeped through the fabric of his shirt and vest. He squeezed her hand.

"You must have reopened a healing wound." She whispered. "You shouldn't have come with me Ben; you haven't had enough time to heal..."

An explosion erupted through the night, collapsing a building to block a street, keeping possible recruits from getting to them. Ben pushed her forward, heaved himself off the wall and ran forward. They came across more soldiers guarding the actual ships themselves and quickly engaged them in battle. Signey sent waves of fire balls at the guards, exploding barrels of gunpowder and sending men flying. They soon dispatched of them and she returned to Ben's side, concerned about how much further he could go in his current state.

She ignored his protests and untucked his shirt, lifting it up to get a look at the damage. Cursing, she removed the soiled bandages and cringed. A grouping of ten or so thin, intersecting and angry lashes had reopened.

Signey forced a strong healing potion into his hands before emptying another potion on his back and rubbing it into the wound. The pain of his injuries was dulled by the delicate motions of her hands. Ben saw Walter approaching them from another store house.

"What's wrong Ben?" He asked as he approached them.

Signey sighed as she smeared a second potion on the wounds. "His wounds have opened up Walter..."

Ben stared at Walter with a determination that startled the old soldier. "You're not leaving me behind." He insisted. "I'm not being left on these docks while you two head into the unknown."

Signey hurried to put a makeshift bandage over the wounds. "The healing potions have already closed the wounds, but it will be a long journey Ben and I don't want you to get an infection."

Walter saw the look they were giving each other and hurried to find a suitable ship. Ben waited until Walter was gone and squeezed Signey's hand. "I am not letting you go without me." He said as he shook his head slowly.

She sighed. "Please don't be stubborn..."

He shot her handsome smirk that made her swoon. "Stubborn is my middle name."

Walter returned and gestured to the docks. "We've got a good prospect there. So are you coming or not Ben? We have to leave now!"

Ben looked to Signey and waited for her to make the final choice. She exhaled slowly and evenly. Leaving Ben behind would tear her heart out, but she had no desire to see him die. Still, he was a grown man and if he wanted to accompany them, she couldn't ignore his request.

"He comes with us." She said, conceding to his wishes. "Now let's go before more soldiers come for us."

The three of them boarded the ship and quickly got it out to sea. Page had decided to stay behind to keep order of things, but had provided them with a well made map.

Once they were far enough away from the shore of Industrial and Walter had control of the ship well enough, Signey sneaked down below deck to check on Ben. She had sent him down to clean the wounds he could reach and apply more of the healing potions she had provided.

She descended the stairs, pausing before continuing to peek into the room through the half opened door. Ben was inside, shirtless and struggling to reach the wounds on his lower back. Signey smirked at his beauty and blushed when he spotted her over his shoulder.

Ben smiled sweetly as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "Would you like some help?"

He nodded and she took the potion from him as he offered it to her. She poured some into her hand and gently rubbed it on his lower back. He sighed in relief as the healing potion did its job and soothed the angry lashes. She rubbed it up his muscular back, seductively working it up his the sides of his rib cage, where the tail of a lash had licked his skin.

She licked her lips. "Ben..."

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell him what he wanted?" She asked. "End the lashes?"

He turned to face her and cupped her face. "He wanted to know where you were...I refused to tell him."

Her lip quivered. "I wish you had; instead of taking that..."

Ben shook his head. "If I had, he still would have killed me." He kissed her forehead. "But it doesn't matter, Monroe is dead and you saved my life."

Her quivering, full lips were irresistible. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. Signey relaxed in his arms, forgetting about Aurora and the crown and listening instead to his heartbeat. He gasped as she began kissing his chest, pressing his hips against her as his arousal grew. She laced her fingers behind his neck and leaned in to kiss him. It was delicate and pure.

Warmth bloomed between her legs as Ben's erection pressed against her through the fabric of their clothes and she quivered. Ben backed her up against the wall and fumbled to slip his fingers down her trousers. Signey bit her lip as he unlaced her trousers and slipped his fingers under her panties. He shuddered in excitement, cupping her sex. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and moved her legs to allow Ben to move easier.

His eyes never left her face. "W-Will you let me?" He asked, his finger pressed against her.

Signey nodded desperately. "Yes, please Ben..."

He licked her lips and slipped a finger between her folds. She gasped and threw her head back as his finger prodded against her tight opening.

"Relax..." He whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

She said nothing, but Ben could feel her relax against him and he slipped his finger inside her. Signey sighed happily and Ben kissed her chin before adding another finger. Not giving her time to adjust, he rapidly pushed his fingers in and out of her in a desperate attempt to pleasure her.

She grunted and rocked her hips in time with his fingers. With his one free hand, Ben tugged at her collar until the tops of her breasts were visible. He licked the soft skin, placing gentle kisses on her full chest. He traced her glowing will lines with his tongue and kissed her collar bone.

Ben withdrew his fingers and rubbed up and down her swollen sex. Flicking over her clit, he roughly plunged his fingers down and back into her pussy, beginning to flick his fingers against a soft, spongy part inside her.

Signey squeaked out a soft gasp as Ben's movements caused her to spasm and clench around his fingers. Ben smiled, knowing she was climaxing, and pressed her against the wall. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest, arousal flooded over her and a flood of wet, sticky fluid spilled out of her and onto Ben's fingers.

Panting, she held onto his biceps as she came down from her plateau, his fingers still inside of her. "Ben..." She moaned his name and he slowly pulled out his fingers, covered her up and hugged her.

"Thank you..." She whispered shyly after she calmed down.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "You're welcome, my love. It was my pleasure."

Her eyelashes flicked seductively as she eyed him before slipping her fingers under the hem of his trousers.

He grabbed her hand. "You don't have to Princess..."

"I want to." She whispered, continuing her actions. "But...I-I don't know how really..." Her cheeks went a deep shade of red.

Ben rubbed her cheek and assured her it was alright. He took her hand in his and guided her to his erection. She blushed as he let a small moan escape his lips and began to explore him. He was thick and soft in her hand; he felt perfect. Curious, she untied the laced of his trousers and pulled the fabric down to free him from its confines.

The sight of him only made her love, and want, him more. She began to slowly pump her hand up and down his shaft, fearful that she was going to hurt him. "You're beautiful Ben." She muttered as she kissed the well defined downward curve near his hips.

Ben's eyes flicked open, not realizing she had lowered herself to his groin. As she licked his thigh, he urged her to stop for fear that Walter would be looking for them.

She pouted slightly, knowing he was right. "But you made me feel amazing Ben, I want to make you feel the same."

Smiling, he pulled her to her feet and passionately kissed her. Their kiss was interrupted by a desperate cry from Walter followed by a blast to the ship that sent Ben and Signey stumbling. Ben was the first to recover. He stood and groaned as he pulled up and laced his trousers before helping Signey up.

* * *

As another blast shook the ship, they grudgingly put aside their lust and desire to please one another to deal with the threat at hand. Running to up the stairs, they saw Walter struggling at the wheel and desperately gesturing out to sea. Signey turned in time to see a huge ship bearing her brother's flag appear from the mist.

Signey gasped and screamed for Ben to get down as the canon fire blasted through the open air and hit their ship. She quickly switched to her ice storm gauntlet and fired a cold storm over the enemy ship, killing numerous soldiers with its icy bolts.

But it did little to stop the ship from advancing.

She was knocked from her feet by another blast and sent flying back. Dazed, she saw Icarus barking near Walter, soaked to the bone. She searched the deck for Ben and saw him trying to crawl to her side.

Desperate to get to him, she crawled on her hands and knees toward him. A final blast shook the boat and sent Walter flying. The hull of their ship groaned and the deck split between Ben and Signey as they tried to get to each other.

"Signey!" Ben screamed as rain assaulted them from the sky.

She stretched out her arm, trying to latch on to him. "Ben!"

The ship gave one final groan and split in two; Ben on one side and Signey, Walter and Icarus on the other.

Signey hit the water hard and quickly began to fight to get to the surface. She could hear Walter over the thundering sound of the rain. He swam to her side and grabbed her arm. Exhausted, she relied on Walter to drag her through the water to a piece of debris. Once she was latched on, she raised her head and screamed into the night for Ben. Her efforts to locate Ben were halted when she was hit by a massive wave that separated her from her floatation device and Walter.

Icarus swam over to her, allowing her to grab a hold of his scruff. As he kicked his paws rapidly, she raised her head enough to see a shore in the distance that was covered in sand and jutting rocks. A wave came up and she got a mouthful of salty water. Finally, she felt earth under her belly and was soon being dragged onto the shore by her faithful Icarus.

It was dark, sandy and shockingly cold. And she was beyond tired.

Unable to move any further, she soon fell into unconsciousness as Icarus curled up next to her.

* * *

When Signey opened her eyes again, she was being baked on a sandy beach in the middle of debris. She heard someone calling her name and forced herself to her knees.

"Signey! Ben!"

It was Walter.

"My god Signey, are you alright?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

She rubbed her head as a wave of vertigo hit her. "I-I think so..." Her eyes shot open as she realized who was missing. "Where is Ben?"

Walter shook his head. "I guess not all of us made it. But Ben is a strong swimmer, I'm sure he just washed up elsewhere."

Signey's heart plummeted to her stomach. "He's alive! He has to be!"

Walter clasped her shoulder. "This is a small beach Signey, I'm sure he is just washed up somewhere else." He looked at her seriously but sincerely. "It will all be alright Signey, Ben's a stubborn sod. Stay strong for him."

Her chin trembled and her eyes were full of tears but she nodded. Walter was right.

As she followed Walter into a cave, their only option to get off the beach, she couldn't believe that only a few hours ago they had been in each others arms. She rubbed her collarbone, touching the will lines that ran over it and trying to recall the licks and kisses Ben had lavished on her.

She had almost lost him in the caves to the Lieutenant, and as she went deeper into the caves with Walter, she prayed she hadn't lost him for good to the sea.

* * *

**Note: **I do apologize for the cliffhanger but it was a natural point in which to end this chapter. Thank you again for reading, I'll start working on the next chapter right away, though like I said, school will be keeping me busy soon. - Fallon.


	10. Don't Let the Light Die

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Fable universe or the characters it contains. The characters you do not recognize belong to me and were created for the purposes of this story. Thank you for reading and for the kind reviews which keep me motivated and keep the chapters coming! I really hope you enjoy the latest chapter, I will try to update as soon as I can – Fallon.

**Chapter Ten**

Signey had followed Walter into the cave and descended into the shadows with her mentor, but she never would have dared to imagine that the shadow would be given form. Glowing red eyes had materialized from the shadow and long arms reached for her.

She knew of Walter's fear of caves, especially dark ones, and tried to keep him calm as they fought their way past the shadow ghouls. Walter waved the torch out in front of him as he jabbed at the darkness with his sword.

An evil voice chuckled. _"You will die in this place! The shadows you crave will claim your souls!"_

At first she thought she was the only one to hear it, but a glance over to Walter assured her she was not losing her mind.

Finally the ghouls withdrew, the voice returning to echo throughout the cavern. _"The light in your eyes offends us! We will destroy the light inside you...wicked, wicked little lights."_

Signey turned to Walter. "Look at me!" She pleaded. "Everything is alright; we're getting out of here Walter."

He didn't seem as convinced, but he followed her nonetheless. They approached a sandy ledge and glanced down, it didn't look too daunting to Signey but she knew Walter was rattled.

He shuddered and turned to her, trying to hide the fact that he was hyperventilating. "You go ahead, don't let me stop you."

She gave him a puzzled look and asked if he was sure.

"Yes, go ahead. I just need a moment to collect myself." He assured her.

She nodded and walked off the ledge, landing safely on the ground below. Icarus soon joined her, sniffing through the sand as Signey looked up to Walter. "It's fine Walter, not too far down."

He rubbed his hands together and took a step back to get a good run at it. Before he had a chance to start his run, he was overcome by a massive shadowy figure. Signey heard him scream and saw the shadow expand before dissipating. She hollered up to him, but didn't get a response.

Icarus whimpered beside her.

She heard a long cackle from the darkness she had jumped into and drew her sword to face it. Icarus growled beside her and began nipping at a shadow pool that was approaching them. Determined to find Walter and get them both out safely, she stepped into the swarm of ghouls that were appearing and blasted them with lightening.

"_You left him to the darkness! But you're glad, aren't you? Happy to be rid of the weeping, weak old man..." _The voice taunted her as she decapitated a nearby ghoul.

She killed the last of the approaching ghouls. "Where is he?" She demanded of the creature.

"_Your kingdom will be ours, the light will be extinguished."_ The creature roared. _"Watch as we fly into your heart!"_

Signey blasted a large ball of lightening at the darkened silhouette of the gnarled creature. "Over my dead body!"

It chuckled as Signey pressed onwards. _"Oh how I long to see that, for your light is the brightest of all Princess...the children long to smother it!"_

She stopped in her tracks, shuddering with anger. Her desire to harm the mysterious creature was reaching a furious boiling point. Pivoting on her heels, she blasted it with a combination of fire and lightning before continuing in her search to find Walter.

* * *

Signey jumped down from a high ledge onto a worn tile floor. She looked up to see Walter groaning in agony as the inky darkness threatened to consume him. She ran forward, screaming his name and hoping she wasn't too late to save her mentor.

Just as she neared him, she was tackled by a wave of shadow ghouls. She grunted, regained her balance and began to charge her will. The creature's voice returned and continued to mutter curses. She growled, swinging her blade and blasting lightning at the ghouls as the creature laughed and Walter screamed.

The darkness slithered to the large stone statues that framed the room and a blood-chilling silence filled the room. It didn't last long, as the statues moaned and pulled away from the walls. Signey cursed and renewed her attack, more determined than ever to free Walter, get out of the cave and find Ben.

She thought of him as she killed one statue after another, praying that he hadn't already fallen into their dark, cold hands. Ben, she thought, please be alright my love...

One of the larger statues began to pull itself from the wall. Signey crouched, slicing through the last of the smaller statues to face the massive winged guardian. Thinking quickly, she sent wave after wave of fire and blue lightening at the beast. It stumbled slightly, but continued forward.

The sentinel swung its staff at her, which she barely missed by rolling out of its direct path. It bore down on her, opening a black void in the floor from which ghouls poured out of.

Signey saw Icarus attacking the ghouls and quickly got to her feet. She spotted small cracks covering the sentinel and hurried to charge her will for one final attack. The fire and lightening twisted together in her hands, burning her wrists and the palms of her hands. It was uncomfortable, but it was something she had grown accustomed to and even found comfort in the warmth her will powers gave her.

The blue lines that covered her body began to glow and twist on her skin as the power behind her attack grew. The sentinel limped forward, but he wasn't close enough yet.

_"Are you thinking of your loved ones? Are you thinking about how you will never see them again?"_

The fire climbed up her arms and twisted over her will lines. "Come here you son of a bitch..." She growled under her breath.

Finally, the sentinel was close enough. She targeted him and the fire overcame her before lashing outwards. It connected with the stone body of the creature, creating a blast of white light before shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Signey leapt over its remains and approached Walter, whom the darkness had released. Careful not to hurt him further, she touched his shoulder before helping him to his feet. She gasped as she got a good look at him. The shadows had sunk into his skin, leaving ink like stains on his hands and face.

"I-I can't see!" Walter sobbed. "That thing...It blinded me!"

Signey tried to look him in the eyes, only to discover that they had been blackened out, overcome by the force of the darkness. "It's alright Walter, I'm here!"

He shook. "W-We have to get out of here! Lead me into the light, please Signey!"

She assured him that she would and took his hand, leading him toward the exit that was bursting with the light of freedom.

* * *

She dragged a half conscious Walter up the stone stairs and fell to her knees as the stepped onto the platform. She looked up to try to determine where they were. Sand covered the earth, with huge dunes jutting out of the flat landscape. In the distance she could faintly see a gigantic statue but she had no idea what it was or how long it would take to get there.

Walter groaned. "What do you see?"

She continued to search the landscape and sighed. "Sand and a lot of it. I can see a statue in the distance, but not much else. It's a wasteland."

"How far away?" He asked, too exhausted to even lift up his head.

"A few hours at least." She admitted. "But we can do this Walter! Together I know we can!"

Walter struggled to breath with the hot sun bearing down on them and the sandy air hurting his lungs. "I-I can't do it...I'm too weak."

She shook him. "Don't say that Walter!"

"It's true." He exhaled slowly. "I can't see, I can barely stand...I won't just slow you down, I'll get you killed. The darkness weakened you too, don't think I can't tell."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Walter, you know me so well..."

He smiled. "I'm so proud of you Signey, and your father would be too. Please, leave me behind and find help, find Ben and be happy."

She fought back tears. "I'm not leaving you!"

"You're the daughter I never had...please, go!" He demanded in a tired voice.

She shook her head and heaved him to his feet, hurrying him down the next set of stairs. Walter slumped and fell to his knees. She tried to lift him up, but he was dead weight. Resigned to his fate, Walter allowed himself to fall to the sandy stone floor. Signey knelt beside him, weeping as she looked down on her doomed friend.

"Please get up Walter!" She begged. "I need you!"

Walter coughed and managed to shake his head. "You are the Queen Albion needs, and with Ben you found the happiness I know you longed for..." He struggled to clear his throat. "Go now, find him...save Albion."

"Walter..." She sobbed.

"Y-You've made me proud..." He muttered before passing out cold.

Signey brushed her sandy tears aside and stood to look out over the wasteland. She was alone, completely and totally for the first time in her life. Icarus pushed his wet nose to her leg and she smiled; she wasn't completely alone.

"For Albion..." She whispered to herself before running and jumping off the ledge and landing in the sandy dune below. Icarus happily followed her and they sprinted across the dunes toward the statue she had seen earlier.

"_You cannot outrun the darkness!"_

In the blink of an eye the sun was blocked out by the shadows and the creature continued its taunts. She struggled to weave past the thick darkness and find her way forward. All she could hear was Icarus's whining and the faint taunts of the creature she thought she had left behind in the cave.

She felt like she did when she was twelve and snuck into Walter's liquor chest in the castle. Jasper had caught her and had spent the rest of the night holding her head up from the bin. The only thing that differed from that moment was that Signey didn't have the scent of alcohol on her breath or the hazy memories of drinking the potent liquid.

Ahead of her, Walter appeared and cried out to her for help.

_"Did the Blind Seeress not tell you about us? Did she not warn you that we would come?"_The creature laughed and taunted as he tried to play with Signey's mind.

Signey pushed past the dark-Walter and stumbled in the sand as the darkness stained her hands.

_"You let him die. You let us take him. But you're glad, are you not? You wished him pain. You wished him undone, unthreaded, unliving!"_The dark thing muttered from the shadows that surrounded Signey.

She saw stairs and forced herself forward, hoping to find relief from the darkness that was trying to cloud her mind. Thoughts of her father raced through her panicking mind. She remembered sitting in her bed with Logan as their father read to them or told them stories of his adventures. Logan, she wept inwardly, I don't want to hate you brother.

Elliot, Major Swift, Logan, Walter...Ben.

Her eyes were now completely covered over by the darkness's assault. The darkness clung to her eyes and coated them like a thick ink. She fell down and waited for the end.

_"But you too wish for the black void. You tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, and the cries of your dead. You too will be swallowed."_

Just one more time, she wanted to see the sunlight. But more than that she wanted to see Ben. A sob caught in her throat and her chin trembled. "Ben..." She muttered just before lulling off into a dark limbo.

* * *

It was cold and lonely.

She wanted to wake up, but the darkness kept trying to push her down and she was so, so tired of fighting it alone.

She had failed her father, Walter and Ben...hell, she had failed Albion herself. She was too weak to rule, too weak to fight and live. She saw her dreams being pulled away by the darkness, pulled away and cruelly torn apart.

"_Fight it! Don't let the darkness win Signey!"_

She tried to open her eyes, her fathers' voice echoing in her head. At first she thought it was the darkness, but her heart told her otherwise.

"_Get up sweetheart!" _The familiar voice begged. _"You can do this!"_

Signey inhaled sharply and felt her will powers flicker inside of her. The fire from her gauntlets ran up her arms and covered her in its warm, bright embrace. She sighed; it always made her feel right in her own skin. The approaching darkness screeched as the fire around her strengthened. Her fire ate away the darkness, freeing her from its suffocating weight. She could breathe again.

"_Fight!"_

"_Breathe!" _

She gasped, sucking air into her lungs and smiling at how good it felt.

* * *

Ben saw her lying on the steps leading toward the Auroran city and leapt over the railing to get to her. Kneeling beside her, he grabbed her hand and brushed her hair out of her face. The unusual dark circles around her eyes worried him, but he could see her chest rising and falling so he at least knew she was alive.

Kalin knelt on the other side of Signey and opened her eyes gently with her fingers. "Look at me Princess." She gently asked, her accent floating through the air like a beautiful scent.

"Signey, come on love, it's me!" Ben said, trying to encourage her to wake up from her 'sleep'.

Life and awareness flicked to her eyes when she heard his deep voice and felt his calloused hand over hers'. Her throat was as dry as the sand she was laying on. "B-Ben?"

Overcome with joy, Ben kissed her hand. "It's me love, you're alright."

She tried to get up, only for Kalin to insist that she not. She looked desperately to Ben. "Walter!"

He shushed her, his heart aching as her chin trembled while she looked at him. Kalin quickly assured Ben that they would find the old soldier and hurried off to join the main search party up ahead. Ben gently scooped her into his arms and stood. Signey's eye lids grew heavy and she quickly passed out, her head resting on his shoulder.

He followed the Aurorans back into the city, weaving around the piles of debris and the dead bodies that littered the streets. They led him back to the old temple and rushed him into the small healing room where the priestess was waiting.

The elderly woman urged Ben to place Signey on the bed in front of her and he reluctantly put her down. The woman introduced herself as Mara and began to wave her hands around Signey. Ben knelt beside her, waiting for the priestess's magic to take effect and for Signey to come back to him.

Kalin returned with her scouts carrying Walter. More healers approached the unconscious man and began to try to bring him back from the brink. Ben looked to Mara. "Is she going to make it?"

The old woman nodded but didn't look up from the princess. "She is young, she will survive. I must tend to the other one, the Princess must do the remaining fighting on her own." She hurried over to Walter before Ben could pester her with more questions, leaving him alone with Signey.

He held her hand and placed a firm kiss on the back it. Icarus approached his slumbering mistress and flopped down at Ben's feet. He looked down at the mutt and forced a smile. "You tired boy?"

Icarus's tail wagged.

Ben sighed. "You protected her boy, fought at her side. I want to protect her, but I just keep mucking it up."

Icarus tilted his head at Ben in a curious manner and for a split second, Ben could have sworn the dog knew what he was saying.

"But I can't protect her, can I? She's a hero and has to fight her battles without any help from me." He hung his head, looking up only when a tanned hand touched his shoulder.

"I do not know the Princess, but I would guess that she does indeed require your aid Ben Finn." Kalin said calmly, like a confident and all-knowing mother.

"How could she?" He huffed. "I can't protect her Kalin; and everything I know tells me it's a man's' job to defend the woman he would do anything for."

She thought for a moment. "Our cultures are different Ben Finn, but what I know for certain is that if there are dangers ahead of her, she will need someone by her side that is there, not because of duty or pride, but love."

"And if I'm not good enough..." He whispered so only the Auroran leader could hear.

Kalin squeezed his shoulder as they both looked at the princess. "See beyond the hero and the princess Ben Finn; there is more to a woman than flashy titles. If she is as goodly as you said, she will love you for facing those dangers at her side and not expect you to take them on yourself."

Ben considered what Kalin had said and smiled. "She's saved me, you know? In all this darkness, she became my light. I can't lose her Kalin..."

The Auroran leader smiled and bowed. "In Aurora we call that love."


	11. Never Forget

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Fable universe or the characters it contains. The characters you do not recognize belong to me and were created for the purposes of this story. Thank you for reading and for the kind reviews which keep me motivated and keep the chapters coming! I really hope you enjoy the latest chapter! – Fallon.

**Chapter Eleven**

Signey moaned as she tried to open her eyes only to have them stung by the light of the room she found herself in. She brought her hand to her eyes to shield them and sat up. Once she was certain it wouldn't blind her, she surveyed her foreign surroundings.

The walls were made of a very simple stone, but she could faintly see the eroding carvings depicting suns, smiling and happy children and a vast ocean.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed to get up and smiled when she spotted Ben sleeping in the corner of the small room. Signey pinched herself to make sure she was awake before approaching him.

Still not sure if she was dreaming or not, she caressed his cheek and laughed softly as her finger tips grazed his blond stubble before leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. Her lips pressed to his warm skin, she felt him stir in his seat.

Still half asleep, Ben looked at her in surprise. He pushed aside his fatigue and quickly stood to embrace her. Standing on the tips of her toes, she smiled into the crook of his neck as he showered kisses on whatever inch of her flesh he could reach. "Signey..." He whispered between kisses.

"Where is Walter?" She asked.

Ben hurried to assure her he was alright. "The Aurorans are taking good care of him. He'll pull through; he's a tough old sod."

She pulled away just enough to look at him. "I thought I'd lost you Ben..."

He smiled his usual cocky, adventurous smile that Signey adored. "It would take more than hundred foot waves to keep me away from you."

He kissed her hard, pulling her close and boldly groping her ass. She smiled into the kiss and urged him back against the wall. She couldn't believe that not a day ago she thought she would never see him again. Now his lips were on hers' and his hands were trailing over her body. She was in heaven.

She slipped her hands down to his belt and hurried to discard the annoying strap of leather. A soft tap on the door brought them back to reality and Signey reluctantly stopped. An Auroran appeared to check on her and asked them to met Kalin in the main hall.

Signey looked back to Ben as the Auroran left. "Who is Kalin?"

"She is the leader of the Aurorans; her people fished me out of the local harbour and helped me find you and Walter." He answered.

Signey leaned her head against his chest and sighed. Ben could feel her warm breath through the thin fabric of his shirt. He kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him and he noticed a faint blush across her cheeks. "I love you and I want to make love to you..." Her voice trailed off as the blush grew more noticeable on her cheeks. She was more than frustrated. Signey wanted him badly and was getting tired of being interrupted and having to put their love making off further.

Ben smiled, her sweet voice made only sweeter by her words. "I'm not going anywhere love, unless you tell me to. And if you did, I'd leave, even though it would break my heart."

She squeezed his arms and shook her head. "I don't want you to leave Ben, I need you and I love you dearly." His smile made her feel amazing and she knew when he leaned in to kiss her that he needed to hear that as badly as she needed to say it.

* * *

Ben followed her out of the small room and into the main hall of the temple. Kalin approached them, dressed in traditional Auroran garb that Signey found exotic and beautiful.

The Auroran leader bowed to her. "Welcome to Aurora, Princess. Ben Finn has told me much about you."

Signey glanced to Ben, smiled and then regarded the Auroran. "Thank you Kalin, your people saved my life and that of my mentor Walter; it is not something I will forget."

"Please come with me Princess, I would like you to see our city." She gestured to the large circular stone doorway and she followed her eagerly. Her brother had always said that there was nothing left in Aurora, but knowing what she did now, she had no reason to believe her brothers' word.

The door rolled open and she gasped at the dilapidated city before her. Under the sand and rubble, she could faintly see the remains of a formerly beautiful city; but that was a long time ago.

They followed Kalin to a large platform overlooking the deathly silent streets. Signey glanced to Ben at her side and saw a sad frown on his lips; she knew he had seen enough of the city. Stepping forward toward Kalin, Signey brushed her fingers across Ben's arm before approaching the tanned, reserved woman. Ben smirked and watched her closely.

"The Crawler did this." Kalin explained. "It appeared five years ago, bringing death and pain to my people. Thousands have died, and our city is but a shadow of its former glory."

"How could this happen?" Signey said mournfully.

Kalin shrugged sadly. "We do not know where it came from, but we have been living in fear for years and we are stretched to the breaking point." She touched Signey's shoulder. "Go into our streets and speak to our people, learn what we have been forced to endure."

Signey nodded, turning back to Ben. He shook his head. "I've seen enough Signey, if it is alright I'll check on Walter."

"Of course, I'll return." She said before quickly hurrying down the sandy stairs with Icarus close behind her.

The sandy streets were dead silent; the only people she saw at first were the rotting bodies of long dead Aurorans. She strode past a dead woman and gasped sadly when she saw a dead child under the woman. Clearly the woman had succumbed to the darkness in a failed attempt to save her child. Thoughts of her parents and brother began to seep into her mind, but she boldly pushed them away to turn her attention to a praying man.

He didn't seem frightened of the death around him and as she approached, he didn't jump as she greeted him. He twisted a beaded necklace in his hands as he regarded her. "You are the one who survived the desert night."

"Yes." Signey said. "Why are you not hiding?"

The Auroran man chuckled. "I do not fear the darkness; I welcome the chance to see my wife and daughter again."

Signey noticed the tattered parchment on the shrine where the man was praying. "What is that?"

"A memorial for my lost family, there are others around the city. You are free to read them and learn our tales." He extended his hand to her, offering her the old beads he was twisting in his fingers not minutes ago.

Signey raised her hand. "I can not take from you sir, you have lost too much already."

"It is a gift, Princess. Remember the pain your brother allowed to continue..." He urged the beads into her hand and closed her fingers over the beads with his hand.

"My brother?" Signey asked. What did Logan have to do with the darkness the Crawler brought?

"He came here four years ago and fought the Crawler. Logan barely survived, but we drew the darkness from his soul. Our leader Kalin had him promise to return with an army to save us, but we never saw him again." The man sighed. "We could not draw all the darkness from his soul it seems..."

Signey was speechless; her brother left these people to their dark fate? Truly he was crueler than she had dared to realize.

The Auroran man smiled. "My daughter would be nine years old if she had survived the darkness; I ask that you remember her when I die."

Signey clenched her fingers around the beads. Each bead felt different in her hand and she was eager to examine them further when she was alone. "What was her name?"

"Raina." He said proudly, like in just saying her name it was bringing her back.

"I will remember her; I can promise you that, mister?" She was ashamed that she hadn't asked the man his name during their conversation.

"My name doesn't matter, only hers' does; Raina, my sweet Raina."

Signey watched him walk away from the shrine. The Auroran started toward a long, sandy slope that lead to large doors cut out of a wall of stone.

Her heart sank as she realized he was walking into his death, the desert. She didn't move to stop him though, she recognized a dead man when she saw one and nothing she could have said would have changed his mind.

She looked from the doomed man to the beads in her hand. Each one had been carved from a different piece of stone or wood. There were flowers of dark wood and other symbols she guessed were Auroran carved into smooth sections of stone. Looking up again, she saw that the man was gone. She squeezed the beads in her hand until the edges threatened to break skin, whispering a prayer to the man under her breath.

How could her brother have allowed these people to suffer and done nothing? After they had saved his life no less! She leaned against a building and slumped down into the sand. Icarus calmly sat next to her.

Her head in her hands, she wasn't sure what she could do for these people. She was now in the same spot her brother had been in four years ago. The Aurorans saved her life, and there would come a day when she would be asked to do something for them. And truly they deserved it, but what had made her brother betray them? What if she was forced to do the same?

There were too many questions, too many unknowns.

She knew that Walter would tell her to worry about what was happening now and deal with everything else as it came up. But Walter was clinging to life in the temple...

"Signey?"

She looked up and saw Ben. He sat down beside her. "What's wrong, love?"

She sadly smirked at him. "I thought you had seen enough of the city?"

"Yes." He conceded, leaning his head on her shoulder. "But I haven't seen enough of you."

She chuckled. "Such the charmer..."

He sighed. "Only for you love, now what is bothering you?"

"I can't get anything past you can't I?" She rested her chin on her knees. "My brother was here Ben, the Aurorans saved him and in return he promised to return with an army to save them. He left them to suffer..."

Ben looked up at her. "And you think you'll be forced to do the same?"

He was right. She shrugged. "What if I can't help them?"

"I'm sure anything you could do to help them would be better than nothing." He thought out loud. "They do not seem to be a greedy or demanding people, they simply want to exist in peace and be able to thrive."

"Peace..." She muttered. "The very thing my brother has denied the whole of Albion...and Aurora."

"He'll have to face the consequences of his choices someday Signey, there is little you could do to change that." He touched her hand and noticed the beads. "Where did you get those?"

"An Auroran man gave them to me before he walked out into the desert..." She shook her head and opened her hand to show Ben the beads. "The darkness took his wife and daughter, Ben."

Ben kissed her hands. "And their blood is on Logan's hands, not yours Signey. Do not blame yourself for what the Crawler did just because you survived an encounter with it when others did not."

"How can I not..." She whispered.

Ben slipped his fingers under her chin and had her look at him. She smiled as he kissed her, disappointed when he broke the kiss sooner than she would have liked. "Because I have faith in you, I believe in you."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his. Ben gasped as she gently nibbled his lower lip before pulling away. "What would I do without you Benjamin Finn..."

Ben smirked. "Don't think too hard about it Princess, you may realize I'm a rather large pain in the arse."

Signey stood and brushed the sand from her skirt. "I wouldn't go that far Ben." She smiled down at him. "You are a pain, but a beautiful one."

* * *

Signey accepted Kalin's outstretched hand. "I promise."

"Good, than you have the unwavering support of our people Princess." The Auroran leader said happily.

Walter stumbled out of the main hall in the temple with the help of an Auroran priest. Signey smiled and rushed to his side. "Walter! You're alright!"

He grunted as she hugged him. "You sods can't get rid of me that easily."

Ben chuckled. "Stubborn as always Wally, glad to see your brush with death hasn't changed you in the slightest."

Walter huffed. "Shut up Ben."

Ben crossed his arms over his chest and gave an exaggerated pout. Walter looked at Signey. "Did I hear that we have the Aurorans support?"

Signey and Kalin nodded simultaneously.

"The Princess has our full support Sir Walter." Kalin said, bowing slightly to Signey. "I hope that you are feeling much better."

Walter nodded. "Thank you Kalin, you saved the both of us." He gestured to Signey with a nod of his head. "We are very grateful."

She smiled. "You are welcome Sir Walter."

A group of Aurorans hurried past them, all carrying shovels and all laughing loudly. Walter asked Kalin where they were going.

"They will begin clearing away the rubble near the harbour. We will need to prepare our ships to get us to Albion." She answered.

Signey stepped forward to follow the men. Ben asked where she was going.

"To help." She said simply before hurrying off to aid the workers, the carved beads around her neck bouncing on her chest as she went.

**Note: **I am VERY excited to write the next chapter! I've already got a good start on it, so don't worry about having to wait too long. I have a rough idea of where to take the story; there are some things that still need to be hashed out a little more before I feel confident about it but I'm excited to work on it. Thank you all very much for reading and your kind reviews! – Fallon.


	12. Water & the Road to the Throne

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Fable universe or the characters it contains. The characters you do not recognize belong to me and were created for the purposes of this story. Thank you for reading and for the kind reviews which keep me motivated and keep the chapters coming! I really hope you enjoy the latest chapter! School has been pretty crazy, but I will certainly try to update as soon as I can :) – Fallon.

**Chapter Twelve**

Ben sighed as he lay on his bed in the temple's healing rooms. Night had come and nearly all of the able bodied men who remained had volunteered to do patrols. Walter walked in the room, having finished his shift and sat on his bed on the other side of the room. He looked up at Ben as the Captain sighed again.

"If you're going to be so bloody miserable Ben, go to Signey." He grouched.

Ben looked over to him. "W-What?"

Walter groaned as he slipped off his boots. "She bought a house off the main market, get your ass over there so I don't have to listen to you bitch and pout all night."

Ben sat up in bed and looked at Walter. The older soldier gave him a knowing glance and Ben hurried to fetch his shirt and coat. He quickly threw them on, not worrying about how he looked and headed for the door. "Thanks Wally." He said with a thankful smile before leaving.

He descended the stairs of the temple and entered the market. There were two men patrolling the area and he gave them a cheery wave as he slipped down the side alley where he knew Signey's house was.

Icarus looked up at Ben as he approached and happily wagged his tail. Ben gave the dog a friendly pat on the head and smiled as Icarus's tail slapped the sand furiously. He stood in front of Signey's door and was surprised to find he was actually nervous.

He swallowed hard and tapped his knuckles on the door. Hearing something inside he cracked open the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

Ben heard water sloshing and a fire burning. "A shockingly handsome rouge who loves you by the name of Ben Finn." He smirked when he heard her musical laughter from inside followed by her telling him he could come in.

He opened the door, shutting and locking it before turning to see his princess. She sat in a basin of water, her clothes hanging on a nearby rack with her weapons. Signey smiled innocently at him as she dampened her hair and rested it over her shoulder.

Ben took a step forward, not sure if his movement would be wanted. "Do you know how beautiful you are Signey?"

She reached out to him, water droplets falling from her finger tips. "Come here..." She whispered seductively. Ben obeyed and got close enough so he could look down and see the outline of her naked body in the cloudy water.

He was startled out of his daydream by her hands at his belt. "Signey..." He muttered as his arousal grew.

"Bathe with me?" She purred. "The water is still warm."

She slipped the belt latch free and looked up at him. Ben swallowed hard and shed his coat and shirt before working on his trousers and boots. Signey watched him with the nerves bubbling in her heart. She moved forward in the basin to give him room behind her.

Signey was too nervous to sneak a glance at him as she heard his trousers fall to the ground; instead she brought her knees up and waited for him to join her.

Ben noticed that she didn't look at him as he undressed. He knew she wasn't a virgin, yet the sight of him so exposed seemed to make her nervous...

As he lowered himself into the water behind her, he wondered if she was actually unnerved about being so exposed to him. She was a hero, her defence was everything, but she was exposing herself even though in made her uneasy. Her loving effort made only made him want to ease her worries and erase her self-doubt.

Signey tensed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his chest against her back. He noticed the mosaic of scars and burns on her back and wondered where she had gotten each one. Her blue will lines twirled and flowed under her shoulder blades, weaving over the various marks across her back. Every healed wound told a story.

Signey sighed. She wanted this, wanted him pressed against her. You're alright, she told herself, and with him you are safe. Ben looked at her over her shoulder; she was tense and in her own world. He rubbed her arms and hugged her. "You're alright love."

His voice shook her out of her anxious stupor. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Ben kissed her neck and slipped his hands under the water to her stomach. He rubbed gentle circles over her tight stomach and watched her face as she relaxed against him.

Ben sighed as she licked his neck and he boldly began to rub her inner thighs. Signey's eyes shot open and her eyes locked onto Ben's. She arched her back and Ben slipped a hand up to cup her breast.

He watched her gasp and kissed her. She moaned into his lips; his fingers tenderly cupping the warmth between her legs. Ben kissed her temple. "Do you want to go to the bed Signey?"

She trembled against him. "Gods, yes Ben, please..."

Ben eased himself out from behind her and out of the tub. Signey allowed him to help her out, taking his hand and slowly stepping out of the tub. She blushed, partly because of nerves but also because of lust. She stepped close to him, wrapping her arms around his mid-section.

She felt his growing erection pressing against her and exhaled against him. Her warm breath on his cooling skin was heaven.

He pressed his lips against hers' and urged her back toward the circular pads on the ground that he hoped was the bed. Signey cupped his face and moaned as he sucked her lower lip. Her heels touched the pad and she pulled away from his kiss to ease herself onto the bed.

Ben watched her every movement and quickly joined her, looming over her to kiss her breasts and stomach. For a moment, she wished some of her scars weren't so noticeable, or her will lines would stop glowing so brightly. Ben's fingers prodding at her wet opening tore her mind from her scars and sent her into a daze of desire. It was heavenly. She kissed his smirking lips, whimpering slightly when he eased his fingers out of her.

Ben reached for his pack and searched for a moment before producing a condom. When he turned back to her, he groaned with lust. Signey's head was thrown back as she desperately rubbed her clit and teased herself. She eyed him as he tore open the condom and hurried to put it on; he needed her now.

Signey leaned up and steadied his trembling hands, helping him slide it on. She kissed his chest and leaned back, raising her hips up and presenting herself to him.

Lust made him dizzy as he stretched himself over her, easing her leg back and pressing himself against her slit. The heat from between her legs against his throbbing erection, even with the condom on, was excruciatingly blissful.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're certain of this Signey?" He asked; his breathing choppy with excitement. Even now, naked and pressed against her, he didn't believe that she wanted him.

Signey bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, Ben." She urged her hips closer to him and gasped when his tip pushed into her.

That was all the assurance Ben needed.

Ben dug his nails into her thigh and watched her face contort as he pushed himself into her. He exhaled slowly as she clenched around him. Ben pressed his entire body against her as he thrust, encouraged by the grunts and gasps that slipped past her lips. Signey wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs open as much as she could. She felt every inch of him sliding in and out of her and ran her fingers lightly down his back as Ben moaned.

Under her fingers she felt his muscles moving as he hugged her to him, his cock still deep inside her. She smiled and wrapped her legs around him, urging her lover to continue.

Ben buried his face in her wet auburn hair, holding his breath as Signey began to move her hips in time against him. She grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to kiss her. He looked at her strangely as she tried to push him off of her.

"Do you not want me?" He asked; sadness thick in his voice.

She smiled, shaking her head as he guided him onto his back. "I want you Ben..." She swung her leg over him and straddled him, sighing happily as he entered her again. "Always..."

She bounced up and down on him, gasping in ecstasy as he roughly entered her again and again. Her hands settled on his firm stomach, she rocked against him as her plateau neared. Ben could feel her getting close and touched her hips, happy to let her rock at the motion that gave her the most pleasure.

Ben watched as she came, her head leaning on her shoulder and her eyes closed as her orgasm spread over her like a strong wave. She trembled as her body relaxed and opened her eyes to look down at Ben.

He sat up and groped her ass. "Signey..." Ben moaned her name before letting out a deep, guttural groan.

She weakly kissed his lips, embracing him as he held her hips and thrust up into her. Her breasts bounced with every thrust, her nipples rubbing against his chest. Ben tightened his grip on her as he pushed her hips down faster, his own climax nearing. Signey kissed his neck, licking the sweat from his skin and squeaking out moans as Ben's thrust became rougher and erratic.

He gasped as he came and Signey surprised him with a passionate kiss. She moved her lips against his as he rode out his orgasm.

Ben weakly kissed her back before lying down on the bed and looking up at her. He smirked, lifting her off of him and gently lowering her to the bed beside him. Almost as an afterthought, he slipped the condom off and set it aside to turn his full attention to his love.

He watched her breasts rise and fall, the will lines sparkling on her sweat covered skin as she breathed. Ben turned her chin toward him and kissed her. "My Princess..." He whispered.

"Stay with me tonight Ben..." She whispered as sleep encroached upon her.

He kissed her neck and laid his head on her breast. He smiled sleepily. "Of course, love."

* * *

Ben stood with Signey on the pier of Aurora. They were waiting for Walter to join them before returning to Albion to make their final stand. Signey had woken with faint bruises on her hips and thighs and had happily run her fingers over them; she had never been more satisfied to receive a bruise.

She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword and nervously sighed. This was it; everything they had been working for came down to this moment – the siege of Bowerstone Castle and the fall of King Logan. She felt her hand tremble.

Ben saw this and slipped his hand into hers'. "Everything will be alright." He said confidently.

She sadly looked at him, gently squeezing his hand. "I now that we will win Ben, I have no doubt that we are ready."

He nodded. "But winning means confronting your brother..."

"The people will demand justice; an eye for an eye. But my heart is telling me I can't have him killed..." She stopped speaking abruptly as sobs caught in her throat.

"Hey..." Ben whispered. "Don't worry about that now; we haven't even boarded the ship."

"What would you have me do Ben?" She asked seriously.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you what to do..."

"I need to know what you think Ben." She insisted.

He sighed. "He ordered Swift's death...you know what I think should happen to him."

"Should I do what would make those my brother harmed happy?" She asked rhetorically. "Everything I know tells me it would be horribly wrong..."

Ben wasn't sure what to tell her. He wanted Logan dead, not only for the death of Swift but for the pain he had caused the entire country. Signey was right though, one death couldn't bring back anyone, but letting the man live seemed an affront to all that was good.

He kissed her temple quickly as Kalin and Walter approached. "All I know is that I love you Signey..."

She smiled sadly at him, thoughts of her impending reunion with Logan still in her mind. "I love you too Ben."

Walter approached them with his usual cheery smile. "Are we ready then? Albion and the crown await your return Princess."

"Ready as we'll ever be Wally." Ben said joyfully, as if his serious conversation with Signey hadn't happened.

Ben joined Kalin on board, leaving Signey with Walter. "You're ready Signey; you have become the leader Albion needs."

"I couldn't have done it without you Walter." She said sincerely, happily touching his arm. "I worry about what will happen when we find Logan..."

Walter looked to Ben and then back to Signey. "He wants you to have him killed if given the chance..."

She looked up at Walter, sad but too focused on the battle ahead to weep. "How could I condemn him to death?"

Walter nodded that he understood. He knew that sending Logan to his death was a very terrible option for her to conceive, but would she do it to state Ben's desire for revenge? He touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry for all the hardships you have faced during this revolution Signey..."

"Albion has suffered more." She said confidently.

Walter smiled sadly. "Your father would be proud of you, as would your mother. I know I'm proud of you..."

"My father would be mortified if he knew what I was considering and my mother would smack me." She shook her head. "But these are the problems monarchs' face I suppose."

Walter watched her as she boarded the ship. "Signey..." He wanted to give her an answer, but she knew he couldn't and that only made it harder for him.

She quickly looked back at him. "Are you coming Walter? Or must I seize the crown on my own?" Her smile would seem genuine to strangers, but Walter knew the conflict that lay just below its fragile surface.

They were close; the final battle was just over the sea.

Many would die, but in the end, Albion would have a Queen.

What would happen to her King was yet to be determined...


	13. Alliances Pay Off

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any part of the Fable universe or the characters it contains. The characters you do not recognize belong to me and were created for the purposes of this story. I know things kind of progressed fast between Signey and Ben, I was just eager to write the juicy bits haha, but I'm glad it doesn't deter you guys from still reading I really hope you enjoy the latest chapter! The song is "Not Alone" by All That Remains – Fallon.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The boats hit the sandy beach of Bowerstone Old Quarter and dozens of Auroran soldiers poured out onto Albion soil. Signey led them, Walter and Ben close behind her as they started up the hill to deal with the mortar. Signey hated mortars. Ever since Mourningwood Fort, the memory of their sound made her cringe. They were unsophisticated killing machines, perfect for Logan's armies.

She ran past the soldiers and made a dash for the mortar, knowing Walter and Ben would deal with them.

_No more are the days that I will  
Fear for I have found a strength that  
None can match and I'll push forward_

Drawing her pistol, she sprinted towards the man at the mortar and blasted a hole in the side of his chest. She kicked the man's body to the side and hurried to disable the machine. Her allies regrouped with her just as she finished with the mortar.

"Down!" Ben yelled.

_Never has the blood in my veins  
Flowed so fiercely as when I feel this around me  
I am whole_

The Auroran ship below sent a cannon ball soaring through the air at the gated entrance to the city. Signey fall to her knees and covered her head with her hands as the gate splintered. For a moment, she couldn't hear anything. Only when she looked up did she see Ben motioning for her to get up and keep going.

_I'm not alone  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again  
I'm not alone  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again_

Another cannon ball hit the city and her hearing came back with a bang. Screams of terror filled her head as the citizens of the city ran for cover. Somewhere in the distance she heard a child wailing. She clenched the Auroran beads around her neck, quickly tucking them away as the screams, gunshots and crackling of fire filled the air.

She charged in with the Aurorans that had regrouped at the top of the hill. Walter cleaved a nearby soldier in two as she neared him and Ben took out guards that had positioned themselves on balconies. Signey threw a fire ball at a crate of gunpowder and ran past the resulting explosion.

_Now I feel the passion burning  
This what drives me further strengthens  
My resolve to push me further_

Get to Logan, she told herself.

Dwellers ran alongside her, slashing down soldiers that made a move to slice down the princess. They dodged falling chunks of stone from exploding buildings and pushed onward to the castle and the King.

Ahead of her, a guard raised his rifle. Icarus sprung forward and tackled the man before he could get a shot off. The man screamed as Icarus tore into his neck and clawed at his chest. Signey whistled and the loyal canine returned to her side, leaving his victim to bleed out.

_I'm not alone  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again  
I'm not alone  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again _

Nearing the castle, she spun around looking for Ben. He appeared with Walter and Page; the trio running to her side through a crumbling, burning building. Page cried out to Signey, who turned just in time to see a blade swinging down on her. She just managed to bring her sword up in time to deflect the swing.

As her attackers' blade came down, she got a look at his face, or rather, what was left of it.

She gasped at the hideous face before her. "Monroe!"

* * *

Ben and the others watched as the maimed Lieutenant circled Signey. Monroe smirked at his former captive. "Master Finn, alive and well I see..."

"I'm doing better than you, Monroe!" He spat at the man as the Dwellers and Aurorans hurried past the group to take the castle. Walter nodded to Signey before he and Page hurried after them. The streets were quieting, only the faint sound of screams and the crackle of fire remained. Only Signey, Monroe and Ben remained. Ben had no intention of leaving but he wasn't going to intrude on her fight. Without his victim bound and restrained, Monroe was pathetic and weak, a vermin with a blade. Ben had no doubt who would emerge victorious.

Signey glared at the man before her. His hairline had receded when the fire from her will scorched his flesh. His nose was gone, replaced by two slits much like the nose of a snake. Monroe's face had drooped as his skin bubbled and blistered, his lips melted down into a permanent pout.

"Do you like what you did to me?" He gestured to his face as he circled her like a wild, hunting balverine. "Do you like the monster you turned me into?"

Signey shrugged, not allowing his display to intimidate her. "It's an improvement really."

"Your brother was amused too." He said while making a pathetic attempt to smirk. "I wonder what he will say when I kill his beloved _little _sister."

_Give me hot steel  
GO!_

No more are the days that I will  
Fear for I have found a strength that  
None can match and I'll push further

"I don't plan on dying today Monroe." Signey laughed. "And certainly not by your hand."

His eyes flared with anger. "Even heroes can die! Look at your father; he died a weak and grovelling old man!"

Signey sprung forward at the mention of her father. She brought up her sword and forced it through the Lieutenant's lower stomach, right where the chest plate ended. She forced him back against a building and grunted as she pushed the blade further into him, not giving the man a chance to pull her from her course or take up anymore of her time - he wasn't worth it.

Monroe spat blood, his burned lips cracking as he gasped. Signey shook with anger and leaned in to whisper to the dying man. "My father saved Albion, he died a loved hero-king." She twisted the blade. "You will die a weak coward, your name forgotten in a day."

Ben cringed as he watched her remove the blade, sending the man's insides spilling out onto the stone walkway. He walked up to her, tentitivly touching her shoulder.

Signey looked back at him, panting as her rage lessened.

"Let's get you that crown, love." He said with a smirk.

She smiled as the hurried to catch up with Walter and Page, leaving the Lieutenant's remains behind them.

* * *

Signey walked past Sabine, Page and the rest of her allies on the front steps of the castle that had been her childhood home. Ben stood back, happy to watch her claim what she had fought for so long to have.

She smirked to Walter. "Should we knock Walter? It's only proper."

The old soldier chuckled. "Balls to formality! Let's shake things up a bit!"

Signey showed her agreement by blasting the doors off their hinges with a well placed fire ball. Dwellers, Aurorans and members of the Bowerstone Resistance rushed in to subdue the remaining soldiers and search for Logan.

Signey ascended the staircase, Ben and Walter close behind her. "If I know my brother, he will be in his war room."

Without thinking, her feet took her there. She stopped in front of the large decorated doors to the room Logan had always loved more than any other in the castle. Her friends standing patiently behind her, she looked at the handle knowing full well that opening it meant facing her greatest fear.

Inhaling sharply, she kicked the door open and came face to face with her only remaining blood relative.

Logan looked up from the large circular map of Albion, his hand on his sword. Seeing his sister, he returned his sword to its sheath and turned his cold stare at her, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Well, the child returns." He finally looked behind her to Walter and Ben. "Traitors in tow no less." He looked older and far more tired than he had been when she left the castle. Regardless of all he had done to hurt her, her heart ached for him profoundly.

"She's no child Logan." Walter boldly said, approaching the tyrant and roughly grabbing his arm. "And now she is ready to take your place."

_Now I feel the passion burning  
this is what drives me further  
Strengthens my resolve to push me further _

Signey kept her eyes on the map of Albion as Walter urged Logan out of the room. The former king offered no resistance. "My sister deserves to know the truth, even if you do not want to hear it."

"The is this truth you speak of, brother?" Signey said, disgusted in his desire to suddenly be 'truthful' and 'sincere'. "How can you justify leaving people to suffer and die on the streets? How can you sleep at night with what you have done?"

Walter continued to try to remove Logan from the room, but the former King was persistent, desperate even. "It has been a long time since I've slept soundly Signey, more than just their deaths haunts me."

Walter pushed him onwards. "Save it for the trial Logan."

"Has he demonized me to you sister?" Logan reached out to her with his words. "Have you forgotten how things used to be in your pursuit to overthrow me?"

Signey scowled, her hand poised at the hilt of her blade as her anger grew and festered. "I have not forgotten Elliot nor Major Swift, of that I can assure you _brother_." She screamed

Logan hung his head, an action that surprised Ben and Signey. "I did not want to have Swift killed, but you turned him against me."

Signey growled, of course Logan had turned it against her. "And what of Elliot? Does his death haunt your dreams _brother_? It haunts mine, every damn night."

Logan opened his mouth to speak but the look on Signey's face silenced him. She only exhaled when the doors closed behind her as Walter took Logan away.

Ben squeezed her shoulder. "You going to be alright, love?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure...I thought this would feel different."

Ben didn't ask her to explain, he knew what she meant. He made her turn to face him and lightly kissed her lips. "You're not alone though Signey, you've got me and Wally..."

She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to relax against him, hoping that that was going to be enough.

* * *

Signey stood in front of the large window in the war room, looking down on the smouldering ashes of Bowerstone Old Town. She wondered if Logan had stood there as she stormed the castle with her allies...

Ben and Sabine were securing the last of Logan's soldiers in the city, while Page and Walter scurried around the castle under the command of Jasper. The loyal butler had insisted on making the coronation preparations and no one was willing to protest. Tomorrow, when the sun was high in the sky, she would be crowned Queen of Albion.

There was a soft tap on the door and she urged them to enter.

Ben slipped inside the room and crossed the room to firmly kiss her. Signey melted into his arms, needing more than anything to have some well earned release. She let him push her up against the wall, smiling into the kiss as he tickled her sides.

"What are you doing?" She asked as their lips parted.

Ben trailed his fingers down her cheek. "Making you smile..."

Her smile grew and she pushed her hips against him. "You're too good to me Ben."

He kissed her neck and she slipped her hand down to his belt. She leaned up, her lips against his ear. "I love you."

His trousers hit the ground and he held her tight. "I love you too..."

* * *

With Ben sleeping in front of the fire place, Signey slipped from the room and took the winding path to the lower levels of the castle. She nodded to the guards she passed on her way to the dungeons, shaking the odd mans' hand and offering them all her sincerest thanks.

Once in the dank, damp dungeon, she hurried to the cell at the end of the hallway. Logan sat on the cot, his hands on his knees and his gaze pointed at the bare stone wall. Signey tightened the sash of her robe and cleared her throat. Her brother looked up at her before standing slowly and offering a small bow in respect.

Signey crossed her arms, not sure what to say to him now that she was standing before him. Logan walked toward the bars and Signey backed further away. "Good evening sister." He said evenly; not nearly as tense as he had been hours earlier. "Could you not sleep?"

Silence.

Logan cocked a brow. "Sister?"

"Why?" She asked coldly, needing to hear an answer before she even thought about sleeping.

He gave her a confused look. "What are you asking me to explain Sig-

"You know damned well what I want explained." She stepped closer. "Elliot, Swift, Bowerstone's poverty...Aurora! Surely you had to have a reason for it all...other than your own sadistic desires!"

"Why?" He threw her original question back at her. "Nothing I say will change anything, my fate is sealed and you know it."

She shook her head. "Your fate is in my hands, so tell me why I should let you live _big brother_. I need to know you're if worth saving."

"I'm not." He said simply, seemingly at terms with his fate. "It is as simple as that."

She hurried to the bars, grasping the cold steel, which was all that was between the siblings. "I don't believe that, I can't."

Logan sighed. "The Crawler is coming to Albion; the blind seer told me this. An army is needed to save the people, and I had to make choices to keep the coffers full _for that army._" He said insistently.

Her eyes opened wide. "It's coming?"

He nodded, folding his hands behind his back as he typically did. "I tried, Signey, I really did."

"How did killing Elliot help this noble cause then?" Signey said; teeth clenched. "How did making me watch him die help the coffers?"

Logan grasped the bars, resting his forehead against the cold steel. "My anger..." His voice trailed off. "I wanted to hurt you..."

"And you succeeded Logan." Tears rolled down her cheeks but she didn't care. "And finding out about the scope of your betrayal of the whole of Albion was only salt in the wound!"

Logan tried to reach out and touch her cheek, only to cringe as she snapped away from him. "Hard choices are expected of a ruler; you will have many to make yourself once that crown touches your head; to be loved as a poor ruler or hated as one that saved every soul in Albion."

She continued, determined to get answers from him, no matter how hard they may be to hear. "And Monroe? He was a madman who captured and tortured Captain Finn and probably dozens more before him!"

Logan sighed. "He was loyal, or at least he hadn't joined your revolution...so I dealt with him in order to have his alliance. As far as Captain Finn goes...I'm sure your lover was not Monroe's only pin cushion."

Signey scowled. "What Finn is to me, is none of your business. And do not say you pry because you care!"

"Believe it or not, I do Signey." He looked at her. "You will be a fine Queen, but you will always be my sister."

She thought about what he said for a moment before ultimately stepping closer to the cell. "Is there any good left in you? I remember seeing the good in you when we were children...but I'm so confused now."

He reached out to touch her cheek again and she allowed him. "The Crawler sucked it out of me..."

A tear rolling down her cheek, she touched his outstretched hand. Her will lines faintly glowed, emanating warmth in the cold cell. "I do not believe that."

"Even after all I've done to you?" He asked.

She swallowed her sobs and nodded. "I hate you with a fiery passion that scares me, but I also love you more than life itself."

He sighed sadly. "Signey..."

She pulled away from him. "Good night Logan." She said before turning to leave.

Her footsteps echoed though the dungeon. Logan felt tears swell up in his desert eyes. "I do not ask for your forgiveness!" He grasped the bars and pressed his face against them. "I love you Signey, whatever you choose, I will always love you! Long live the Queen!"

* * *

Signey returned to the war room, locking the door behind her.

_I'm not alone  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again_

Ben was still lying on the couch near the fireplace. She smiled at him, slipping her robe off before trying to slip back under the covers. She was almost settled when she noticed his open eyes looking at her.

He hugged her to him, covering her with the blanket as she pressed her naked body against him. "Visiting Logan, love?"

She nodded, resting her head on his arm as she tried to relax her body into the cushions. "I couldn't sleep without speaking to him..."

Ben nodded, knowing how much she feared waking up to what was facing her tomorrow. "Did what he say help ease your mind?"

Her tears rolled onto his arm. "Only you ease my mind Ben..."

Ben smirked. "Try to get some sleep Signey."

"Why?" She asked sleepily. "I don't want to face tomorrow."

Ben relaxed against her, keeping his arm firmly looped around her. "You're not facing it alone love. You got me and Wally, and Icarus of course."

Signey smiled, her eyes closed as she rubbed his arm. He fell asleep soon after, his head resting against hers' and his breath tickling her face. She sighed, relaxing against him and waiting for sleep to take her away.

_I'm not alone  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again_

She found Ben's hands and gently squeezed his rough fingers. Tomorrow would come, she conceded, and there was no spell she knew that would change that fact.

**Note: **I'm sure you have noticed that I shortened the story name. I just found it too long, hopefully you guys don't mind! Mucho thanks! – Fallon.


	14. Shadows of the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Fable universe or the characters it contains. The characters you do not recognize belong to me and were created for the purposes of this story. Changes to the original story line were made by me for creative purposes. Thank you for reading and for the kind reviews! – Fallon.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Signey allowed the maids to bind the corset and quickly regretted her choice when their skilled tugging made breathing next to impossible. The maids hurried to loosen the laces when her face went red.

Finally able to exhale, she began to quietly pace the room. The maids watched her; Icarus sitting calmly at their feet. Jasper slipped silently into the room.

The expensive velvet dress shuffled at her feet as she continued to nervously walk about the room. Jasper had organized the entire day down to the last detail. He had had the tailors craft the finest dress she had ever seen; a velvet skirt with a bustle and elegant stitching with a gold bodice. The guild seal insignia had been stitched into the red fabric on her back.

Jasper had found her mothers' jewellery and had insisted that she wear it. Her mothers' sapphire ring was heavy on her finger, but she wore it regardless as it was her mother's favourite. Signey had passed on the gold necklaces, choosing instead to wear the Auroran beads.

She inhaled sharply, puffing out her chest in confidence as Jasper lead her to the front doors. He allowed her a second to compose herself before opening the doors to the full courtyard.

Beyond those doors was her future, her future as Queen of Albion and defender of her people. She nodded to Jasper and he pushed the doors open, she was ready to accept whatever the crown brought her.

A bright light greeted her and she closed her eyes.

Cheers erupted as the light died and she was finally able to open her eyes. All of Bowerstone stood in the courtyard, ready to watch their princess become their queen.

Signey walked past Kalin and Sabine, both giving her a low, respectful bow. Page smiled from her spot next to Samuel, who was drying his tears with a handkerchief. She offered them all a thankful smile as she approached Ben and Walter.

Ben's smile was the biggest of all, his pride for her evident on his face.

Happy to have him at her side during such an important moment, she smirked to him before pushing her shoulders back to stand tall in front on the crowd. Walter raised the crown up in the air for the crowd to see before turning to place it on her head.

Signey exhaled nervously as the crown touched her head, everything she had worked for coming together in one moment. The crown was solid, made of pure gold and baring the guild seal adorned with two diamonds. Yet as solid as it was, it was light on her head.

"All hail Signey, Queen of Albion!" Walter boomed as he gestured to the crowd. "Long live the Queen!"

* * *

Signey slipped away from the crowd and hurried through the garden to her parents' crypt. Opening the heavy doors, she was hit by a gust of cool air. It hadn't changed much since she had fled through its tunnels months ago with Walter and Jasper. Perhaps there were more cobwebs and dust, but beyond that it was just as she remembered.

She stood between her parents' gold coffins looking up at the huge stone weeping woman that had concealed her fathers' guild seal.

Only the crackle of the torches could be heard in the crypt, faintly echoing in the huge open space.

She knelt on the cool stone and rested her hands on her knees. It had been too long since she had paid her respects to her fallen parents.

To her left, was her father. King Caius, the Sparrow.

To her right, was her mother. Queen Alivana.

She hung her head, trying to wrack her brain for the right thing to do. Feeling like an idiot, she wished she could kick herself for asking dead people what the right thing to do was. She knew what her father would say, have faith in yourself.

Minutes of silence passed in the crypt.

Knowing what she had to do, she stood and approached the coffins. Signey touched the gold coffin that contained her fathers' remains.

"I will try to make you proud father..." She whispered.

She lingered near the coffins until she was certain Jasper would be hunting for her. She left the crypt certain of what she had to do but unsure if she had the courage to do it.

* * *

Citizens of Bowerstone and beyond gathered in the throne room, ready to witness Signey's first judgement as their leader, the fate of the old King.

She sat on her throne, her hands folded in her lap in an attempt to show the crowd she was calm, when in reality, she was anything but. Her allies stood around her, all ready to have their say in the trial. Signey swallowed hard as the doors opened and Logan was brought forward in chains. Her breath remained caught in her throat as her brother limped down the aisle, staring at her the entire time.

His words from the night before echoed in her mind coupled with faint memories of Elliot.

The guards made Logan stop before the throne. One kicked the back of Logan's knee, making him kneel before her.

Walter turned to address the crowd. "We are gathered here today to judge Logan, former King of Albion." He let his eyes fall to the fallen royal. "Logan, you are charged with crimes against the kingdom and her people. Those who brought you to justice will now speak."

Sabine came forward. "Tis not my choice to make, but Logan stole our lands and left my people to starve and freeze in the mountains. He spoke promises to us, of how he would make things better and instead he left us to die as though we were dirt. He must pay for his lies and betrayal."

Signey nodded to him and Sabine stepped back. Kalin gracefully came forward. "I am Kalin, leader of the Aurorans. I have little knowledge of your ways or customs; nor am I powerful in your court. But my people saved Logan during his time of need. He promised us salvation and instead left us to face the darkness alone." She stared at her enemy.

Logan tried to stand. "I had good reason to break those promises, and for the crimes you say I've committed!"

Walter raised his hand, silencing Logan's pleas. "You will have you turn to speak." He turned back to the throne.

Page touched Signey's hand as it rested on the arm of the throne. "The Bowerstone Resistance fought Logan tooth and nail for years. He has brought us a tremendous deal of pain but killing him will not right the wrongs he has done! Are we not better than him your highness?"

Signey thought about what Page said before turning to Ben, who had remained out of the discussion. "And what do you say Captain Finn? You have as much a say as the others as your men shed their blood along side us."

Ben sighed and stepped forward. He glared at Logan for a moment before addressing the crowd. "None can argue that Logan has committed deporable crimes against Albion. He killed my mentor, Major Swift; a good man who loved Albion with all his heart. But I can not tell you what is best here my Queen, to kill or pardon, as I can not ask a friend to have her brother killed for my own need for revenge."

Signey nodded. She knew Ben was in a tough spot and wasn't going to push him for his choice; she knew he wanted Logan dead. "My thanks Master Finn." She said as she stood and looked down on her brother.

Walter looked from Signey to Logan and ordered the prisoner to speak now. Logan looked up to his sister. "You know I did what I had to. Albion is going to be attacked by the Darkness, this I was told by our father's guide, Theresa. Massive piles of gold are needed to fund the army Albion will need to save the people. The choices I made, were for the good of the country. If a few had to die, or a few were made to live uncomfortable lives, than it was for the country that I love."

Sabine snorted in disgust. "Uncomfortable lives? I am sure Page will agree that the disease, poverty and starvation Albion has suffered goes beyond uncomfortable!"

Logan ignored the Dweller leader and continued to try to explain himself to his sister. "Kill me if you must, for I know I was not a goodly monarch, but please try to understand why I did what I did sister!"

Walter turned to the young Queen. "What is your decision my Queen?"

"You have the power over life and death sister!" Logan declared.

Signey nodded. "I do, and you told me that once before." She stepped forward. "I do understand the choices you had to make were difficult brother, as they often are for a leader, but your cruelty was not needed. Your sadism and cruelty benefited none!"

Logan hung his head, he knew she was speaking of Elliot and Swift.

Signey continued. "There is darkness in your heart that can not be removed, my brother. But I too have seen the darkness that swells in the deserts of Aurora, and I know what you faced four years ago." She twisted her fingers at her sides, determined to keep her head held high and not flinch. "I will not succumb to that darkness by killing you Logan."

Logan's head shot up, genuine surprise on his face.

Signey continued. "Nay, I will not let that darkness enter my heart, not for revenge, not for anyone. You shall not be killed Logan, but you shall not be pardoned. You shall go to Bowerstone Old town and work with the laborers to rebuild the damaged buildings. From there you will help the Dwellers rebuild and then help Samuel and his people in Brightwall. You will see the filth you condemned Industrial to and know that their pain was caused by you."

The guards pulled Logan to his feet. "Sister, I-I..."

"Remember Logan, until your debt to Albion is repaid, you are her prisoner and you will be guarded and treated as one. No silk shall touch your skin and no warm bath will greet you at the end of the day - prove to the people that you can be the man you once were." She waved to the guards to remove him from the throne room as the crowd booed Logan and tried to claw at him.

She collapsed back into her throne as the crowd filtered out and Samuel and Sabine left for their mountain homes. Page approached her. "You did well my Queen, Logan will see what his choices did to the people."

She squeezed the resistance leader's hand. "I hope so Page."

Only Walter, Kalin and Ben remained with her in the empty hall. She stood to leave, only to be distracted by the large doors opening again and a loud disturbance breaking the silence. Turning abruptly to see who was it's source, she saw the guards trying to urge Reaver to leave the room.

The deviant extended his arms at the empty hall as he approached her. "Ah dear Princess, so good to see you again! And with the crown no less! I am impressed, and that doesn't happen often, I can assure you." The deviant ran his lecherous eyes up and down her velvet covered form and cracked a smirk that made Ben cringe.

Signey noticed but didn't let it affect her. "What do you want Reaver?"

He touched his chest and gave an exaggerated pout. "Oh you hurt me Siggy-dear! I came only to express my relief that you are our monarch, and such a deliciously benevolent one at that!"

Ben stepped forward, hand poised and ready to draw his rifle if it came to it. "Watch your tongue Reaver!" He growled. "Show some respect!"

"Oh but I am!" Reaver said sarcastically in order to piss Ben off further.

Signey reached out for him and calmly touched his shoulder, she could feel how tense he was and gently tried to urge him onward and away from Reaver.

Reaver chuckled. "Ah, you must be the Queen's ever loyal lover! Benjamin Finn, right?" The deviant business man strolled closer and tipped his top hat slightly to greet the irate captain. "Pleasure to met you young man."

Ben snarled at him, oblivious to Signey's hand on his shoulder.

Reaver chuckled and looked harder at Ben. "Tell me Benjamin, do you happen to have an older brother by chance?"

Signey stepped in, knowing Reaver was knowingly treading on dangerous ground with the Captain. "Thank you for coming Reaver, but I'm not in the entertaining mood, we'll have to do this another time."

Reaver gave her a flirtatious grin and rubbed his staff suggestively. "Hmmm, I'll hold you to that my dear Siggy."

Ben sprung forward against Signey's wishes. "What about my brothers Reaver? They're all dead." His voice was thick with rage.

Signey tried to separate the two before either did or said anything rash. She pushed the two away from each other, her left hand on Ben's chest and her right on Reaver's. Walter and Kalin stood silently near the throne as the scene unfolded.

"Oh come now Siggy-dear, I just remember an old slave of mine I acquired from Bowerstone of whom Master Finn reminds me of." Reaver touched Signey's hand seductively as he eyed Ben. "So many...fond memories of that one."

Ben clenched his teeth, knowing Reaver had to be speaking about his second eldest brother, William Finn. He had run a con past the wrong person and had been taken to Bowerstone, never to be heard from again. But that was years ago and Ben had never doubted that William had been killed; so what was Reaver talking about?

"What are you talking about Reaver?" Signey asked.

Reaver turned from Ben and looked at the shorter Queen with devious intent. "I do faintly remember a man with blond hair and lovely blue eyes called William whom I...enjoyed for a time some years ago."

Ben pushed against Signey's hand, ready to kill Reaver with his bare hands. His brother had been forced to be Reaver's sex slave. "You're a sick, sick bastard Reaver!"

Signey struggled to hold Ben back and address Reaver. "Where is he Reaver?"

Reaver sighed happily. "Ah my sweet, sweet pet William, he was so deliciously fun to break..."

"Where is he!" Ben shouted, his voice echoing in the hall.

"Samarkand I believe, I sold him to a rather foul looking silk merchant with a thing for pale, frail and youthful boys." Reaver's voice was sickeningly calm.

Signey urged the industrialist out of the throne room before Ben recovered from his shock. Reaver didn't resist but said that he was more than ready to bed her once she got over Ben. She rolled her eyes when Reaver was gone, knowing that the deviant had accomplished exactly what he wanted to.

Walter stood at Ben's side, trying to calm him down and prevent him from doing anything stupid. "Ben don't listen to him, Reaver is a master manipulator and liar."

Ben shook his head. "This is my brother we're talking about Wally; I never knew what happened to him so for all I know Reaver may be telling the truth." He sprinted out of the throne room, Signey hot on his tail.

She followed him to the war room, were he began searching for his things. Signey reached out for him. "Ben..."

He turned to her. "William's alive Signey; I have to find out where he is and bring him home!"

She nodded. "I understand but please let me send scouts to inquire before you just dash off and leave everything."

Ben snorted. "I didn't beg you to kill your brother, don't beg me not to save mine."

She looked at him, surprised he would take such a low blow on her. "Let me find out if Reaver is telling the truth Ben, he has no reason to tell you the truth; he's trying to eliminate his competition..."

"Competition! So what, this is all about you?"

"I'm not the enemy here Ben!" She exclaimed. Truthfully she wanted Reaver to be telling the truth, for Ben's sake. But she knew Reaver loved to hurt and manipulate people, the thought of him trying it with Ben made her sick. "I'm not against you..."

Ben sighed and his shoulders slumped forward; he knew he was taking out his anger on her. "No...You're not."

She continued, hoping he would listen and not be so eager to believe Reaver. "Please just let me have it looked into so we have more than Reaver's word to go on."

Ben nodded and let the clothes in his hands fall to the ground. Signey approached him and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her neck before resting his head on her shoulder. She hoped more than anything she could get Ben some answers, and if Reaver was lying...she'd personally skin him for it.

* * *

**Note: ***evil laugh*Weren't expecting that weren't you, dear readers? I've been trying to update as often as life allows but I wouldn't want to rush and put up a chapter that was rubbish :) haha, I hope you like it and of course, thank you for the alerts, favs and reviews! – Fallon.


	15. Weight of the World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Fable universe or the characters it contains. The characters you do not recognize belong to me and were created for the purposes of this story. This chapter contains scenes of sex, rape, "guy-on-guy" and violence. This story is rated M after all but you have been warned! Thank you for reading and for the kind reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long too guys, life has been crazy! – Fallon.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Somewhere in Samarkand...**

In a dark room underneath a well kept Samarkand home, William Finn lay on his soiled cot tucked in the corner. No sheets remained to cover him from the chilly air; they had fallen apart years ago. Trying to warm himself, he pulled his knees in to his chest and rubbed his shins; it didn't help.

William's backside hurt, but then again, that was the norm.

His once thick blonde hair was sickly thin and greasy, sticking to his boney shoulders and clinging to his neck. Dirt was thick under his nails and covered every inch of his bare skin. He thought hard, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a shower or a decent shave.

William thought longer and couldn't remember how old he was, or how many years it had been since the guard had dragged him from his family. His heart sank but no tears came to his dry eyes at the thought of his past.

A familiar sound echoed above him. Screams and slaps, kicks and punches; his master was home and angry at his wife. William forced a dry chuckle. The man who 'owned' him was a trader and successful merchant in the city above.

From what little he had learned of the man and his family during his time in the dungeon, William couldn't help but ask why such an evil man could have such luck. Three children and a wife in a big expensive house...it was not fair.

William jumped on his cot as the door to his prison was forced open. Footsteps descended the stairs as he forced himself to his feet to face his Master.

His master's young daughter timidly stepped forward with a platter of food. She approached him without a word and carefully placed the dish on a rotten table. She gestured to the food and William shuffled forward, the chain around his ankle cold and heavy.

He clawed at the food like a ravenous animal, pausing to look up at the youth and mumble thanks. In the years he had been trapped in the dungeon, Master only ever sent the girl down to feed him. As far as William knew, only the girl and Master knew of his existence.

William tried to clear his dry throat. "W-What is your name?"

The girl stepped closer to the stairs and shook her head.

"Did he tell you not to talk to me?" William asked, desperate to hear a kind voice.

The teenage girl nodded.

William clenched his stomach as the rotten food threatened to come up. The feeling passed after some deep breaths. "Do you know what your father does to me?" He asked, trying not to sound angry at the girl.

She nodded slowly, a profound pout on her lips.

"He rapes me and beats your mother...why don't you run away? Is he touching you too?"

She touched her mouth and shook her head adamantly.

William sat on his cot, not convinced but not wanting his only connection to the outside to leave him. "Won't you say something? I won't tell him, it will be our secret."

The girl thought for a moment before stepping slightly closer. "My name is Adaya."

"Do you know how long I've been here Adaya?"

She twisted her hands and nervously glanced to the stairs. "Father brought you here when I was eleven...I'm seventeen now."

Six years, William thought, it felt longer than that. He turned his gaze back to her. "What is happening outside? What is the world like now Adaya?"

She shrugged. "Father keeps talking about the new Queen of Albion; he says she is a hero. Mother says she is kind to her people too."

The dungeon door whipped open and a heavy set man came down the stairs. _Master_.

He glared at Adaya and she reluctantly left the room, giving William one final glance before hurrying away from her father's wrath.

The man turned from his fleeing daughter to his slave. He rolled up his sleeves as he eyed William.

"Do you have a family waiting for you, Pet?" He asked William.

William just stared at him. In the years he'd spent as a slave, he had never told Master anything about himself. Master spat on him.

William groaned as the old man forced him onto his stomach and began tugging on his thin, tattered trousers. He tried to squirm his way to freedom, but Master was too heavy. Between his own heavy breathes, William could hear the man panting as he struggled with his own trousers. The horny old man groped William's ass and quickly positioned himself to enter the subdued young man.

He grabbed a handful of William's hair and thrust his hips into him.

William let out a whining groan of pain and tried to focus on something else. Master loomed over him, his large stomach pressing against William's back. Nearly suffocated by the man's weight, William desperately fought to breathe. He reached back and dug his nails into Master's flab-covered ribcage.

The agonizing thrusts stopped and his master pulled him onto his hands and knees, making breathing easier but not slowing down Master. The old man roughly grabbed William's hips and jerked him backed.

He gasped and then screamed as the old man's thrusts became rougher. William tried to scratch and punch at him, but there was no muscle behind the blows. He held his breath in fear as the man finally finished inside of him. Master remained inside of him, panting as he tried to regain control of himself. William shook violently, wincing as Master pulled out and slapped his ass.

He fell to the ground and after a few minutes, when the shock lessened, he tried to pull up his trousers. Master stood back and watched him, a cruel smile on his fat lips.

The old man left, returning with a thick slab of wood. He loomed over his fallen slave, kicking him in the ribs to get his attention. William groaned and rolled onto his back. Opening his eyes, he raised his hands as Master brought the wood down. William felt his fingers bend back and his wrist snap and a wail escaped his lips.

The wood came down again and again, striking William across his shoulders, back, thighs and calves.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the abuse was over. Master spat on him again and left with the wooden slab in hand. The door shut loudly and the latch dropped into place.

William lay on the cold ground, trying to focus on a part of his body that didn't hurt. Even after taking his master's beating, no tears fell from his eyes.

The old man may have owned William's body, but he would never get inside William's head, never know his secrets and memories. They, if nothing else, belonged to him.

**11 months later in Albion...**

Ben hadn't stopped thinking about his brother since all those months ago when Reaver declared William Finn alive. Signey had sent dozens of envoys to Samarkand to confirm Reaver's story and had only received vague hints that William may be there. But Samarkand was densely populated and hostile to strangers.

He hurried to her rooms now, hoping that she had heard something since sending out new envoys over a month ago. He tapped on her door, knowing he didn't have to wait for her to beckon him in. She sat at her desk, piled high with rolls of parchment, with her back to him.

Ben smiled sadly; she had spent a lot of time lately with her eyes fixed on documents and requests from all over Albion and Aurora. He approached her, well aware that she knew he was there and lovingly kissed the top of her head.

"Busy, my love?" He asked, knowing full well that she was.

She turned to face him and calmly took his hands in her own. Her hair was brushed over her shoulder and she wore a simple cotton and lace dress. "Never too busy for you, Ben."

He smiled. Signey had grown into her role as Queen, even donating gold from vast real estate holdings into the country's treasury. She had become more mature and calm, easily taking on even the most demanding nobles, threatening generals and agreeing with Reaver when there were no other options. He knew she did everything for the best interests of Albion, not herself. He respected that about her.

Ben examined her face and frowned. "Are you well, love? You look sickly."

"I'm fine Ben." She said, brushing off his concern. "I'm sorry; I haven't heard anything from my envoys yet."

Ben tried to hide his disappointment. "It's alright; Samarkand is a long way away after all."

"Don't give up Benjamin, if he is out there we will find him." Her voice was calm. "I promise you that."

She stood and gently embraced him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Fighting back her nausea, she closed her eyes and kissed his neck. Ben sighed happily and rubbed her lower back.

Signey urged him back against the bed as her kisses turned into nibbles. Ben smiled and laid down on the bed, his Queen standing over him. She looked down at him with love in her eyes as she slipped out of her dress and began tugging at his belt.

He groaned as she freed his erection from the confines of his trousers. She kissed the tip of his shaft before easing herself over him. Ben leaned up and kissed her deeply as she fumbled to position him at her entrance.

She rubbed her hands up his chest and lowered her hips down. Ben groaned as he entered her, enjoying the sensation of her warm, soft walls clenching his cock. Signey rocked against him, her head thrown back and her chest pushed out as her back arched in pleasure.

Ben leaned up and kissed her sternum as he held onto her. Hugging her to him, Ben smiled into her neck as she whispered into his ear.

* * *

Ben closed the door behind him and tightened the clasp on his belt. A few paces down the hallway; he noticed a shadowy figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see Logan approaching him. Ben glared at him but it didn't seem to faze the former king.

Logan was dressed simply, just as Signey had ordered months ago. His hair was dishevelled and reached his shoulders.

"Heading off to work with Sabine, Logan?" Ben asked, his voice laced with anger.

Logan's stern face did not react. "I do as the Queen bids...but it seems I am not the only one."

"Watch your mouth Logan." Ben growled. "And keep your nose out of my business."

"You're with my sister and therefore are my business Finn." Logan said calmly. "You may not believe it, but I do love her."

Ben snorted. "I don't believe you Logan; I do not think you are capable of love."

Logan folded his hands behind his back and took a step closer to the Captain. "You do not have to believe that Captain Finn, but believe me when I tell you that I will kill you if you harm my sister."

"If I harm her?" Ben was disgusted with the older man. "You've hurt her more than anyone in Albion Logan!" He was beyond angry with the former tyrant and ready to kill the man then and there.

"I have, and I cannot take back what I have done. But the warning still stands; she is a far better person than I, so I will kill you if you betray her." Logan's voice was still demanding and strong, even with the crown off his head.

The two men stared each other down but Ben ultimately nodded. As Ben walked away he wondered if he could ever respect Logan. He quickly laughed the idea off. Logan had gone against Albion and his own flesh and blood; once a betrayer always a betrayer.

**A week later...**

Signey lay in bed, her stomach turning violently. Ben and Walter were busy training the last of the troops for the battle that was three weeks away, the battle for Albion. She was supposed to be dealing with her mountain of paper work, but her stomach wouldn't let her focus. The nausea had begun over week ago, but was now getting unbearable, even for a hero.

She rolled over and leaned over the edge of the bed, spitting out the acid that bubbled up from her stomach and filled her mouth. Signey knew what was wrong, but didn't dare say it out loud.

Exhausted, she managed to get out of bed and hobble to her bathroom. She noticed Hobson had drawn her a bath and quickly shut the door to begin disrobing. A wave of nausea rocking her, she grasped the edge of the tub and tried to will it away.

She remembered her mother telling her to rub her stomach when she was sick in her childhood to ease the ache and quickly tried that to relieve the awful feeling. It didn't work.

Signey sat on her knees, her forehead against the tub. She tried to steady her breathing but scurried for the trash basin and vomited. Her throat and nose burned as she coughed up the last of the acid laced phlegm.

Naked, she reached for her robe and pulled herself to her feet. She drank a glass of cool water and rubbed her stomach.

Signey had to be sure if she was to admit it to herself. She reached her hand down between her legs. As her fingers slipped between her folds, she hoped she was wrong. Bringing her fingers up, she sighed when she realized her monthly bleeding still had not arrived.

She looked in the mirror, grasping the table as she tried to come to terms with what was now a reality. "What am I going to do?"


	16. A Light in the Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Fable universe or the characters it contains. The characters you do not recognize belong to me and were created for the purposes of this story. This chapter was really easy and pleasurable to write. I hope you enjoy reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it : ) Thank you for reading and for the kind reviews! – Fallon.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Three weeks later, Darkness reaches Albion's shores...**

Signey stood alone in her rooms, her hand pressed gently to her stomach. She knew she could only be about a month pregnant and that she was far away from "showing", but she still felt like anyone could look through her and see her child growing in her womb.

The Darkness was coming today and she had said nothing of her pregnancy to anyone, even Ben. Envoys had narrowed William's location down and Signey knew that after the battle, Ben would seek her blessing to leave in search of his long lost brother.

What could she say to him? Don't go and save your brother from years of slavery because I love you and I'm pregnant with your child?

No, it would be selfish on her part. But she knew her child had a right to a father all the same.

Then tell him of the child and urge him to leave regardless? She knew that would just make everything more difficult, that Ben would be torn between her and his brother; not a choice she would ever ask him to make.

That left not telling him and allowing him to leave in search of William without knowing he was to become a father. The throught of keeping something so important from him was a difficult one but then again, Ben may not even want to be a father.

It wasn't something they had ever talked about, mainly because she never expected to become a mother. Her own mother had had trouble getting pregnant twice so she just assumed it would be hard for her. When she nausea started, she thought she was just nervous with the upcoming battle and her missed monthly bleeding she chalked up to the building stress and anxieties of being Queen.

"Stupid..." She cursed herself as she sat on her bed in nothing but her undergarments. Again she rubbed her stomach, searching for the answer that would hurt as few people as possible. After all, she thought, it's not just Ben and I now.

She snorted, amused with herself. The baby was probably only a speck in her womb...

Or did the baby have eyes and toes and fingers, she wondered happily. Would she have a boy or a girl and would they look more like herself or Ben?

She stood; before thinking about what her child would be, she had to make the world they would be born into safe. Signey quickly dressed in her royal, velvet outfit that Jasper had made for her the night before. She twisted her hair up and pinned it in place knowing full well it would not look so neat by day's end. The Auroran beads around her neck were tucked into her shirt and rested against her breasts. The final touch was her sword and crown.

She exited her rooms and marched sternly to the war room. Guards had fortified the castle, but she had no intention of staying behind while the others fought and bled for their queen and country.

Ben, Walter and Page stood in the war room, all kitted up and ready for a fight. Signey knew Sabine and Kalin were busy defending their homes, as was the plan.

"Reports indicate that the Darkness reached Albion early this morning. Sabine sent word that they have encountered shadows, as has Kalin." Page reported, eager to get out and fight.

An explosion rocked the room and Walter ran to the window. "They're here!"

Page drew her sword and raised it high in the air. "Let's go then!" She hollered.

Signey ran for the courtyard, followed by Ben, Walter, Page and Icarus. Screaming at her from the back of her mind was the worry that her unborn child would be harmed, but she knew that not facing the darkness would certainly mean her child's death and the death of Albion as it stood.

They stormed past the gates to the market as a swirl of sand and darkness took out the clock tower. Walter yelled for them to press on, to find the Crawler and end it all for good. The group passed the tattoo parlour and the darkness tried to torment her, only to be stifled.

When no one was looking, she touched her stomach. Did the child do that? She certainly didn't.

The darkness had taunted her before and had filled her head with its voice, but that was before her child was by her side. Signey smiled and looked up at her enemy, certain that she was not fighting alone.

Her blade sliced through the air and a wave of white, sparkling dust burst from her, destroying the shadows it touched. Ben yelled for her and she followed her friends over the bridge. Page and Walter were attacking a sentinel and loosing fast.

From the corner of her eye she saw Ben rise his rifle. Signey sprung forward before he had a chance to fire and decapitated the sentinel with a single, mighty swing. A white light emanated from her and giant angelic wings sprung from her back, revealing her true nature to everyone in Bowerstone.

The shadows dropped their victims and turned to her. Their screams ripped through the city as the party pressed onwards. Icarus growled from his spot near Page and clawed at a small shadow near the rebel leader. They had all just crossed the bridge when a great shadow burst from the dark water below and demolished the stone bridge easily.

Again, Signey felt the Crawler trying to taunt her and again it was stifled. She flourished and the angelic wings reappeared. Her sword glowed with a radiant white light as she sprinted from the remains of the bridge and charged another sentinel that had appeared.

One of the shadows nicked her shoulder with its claws, but her adrenaline numbed the pain as she sliced it in two. The sentinel raised its staff and Ben fired a well placed shot into its head. The giant lumbered and fell backwards. Signey jumped and slammed into its chest, driving her sword into the space where its heart should have been. It shattered under her feet.

Her friends gathered behind her and her child glowing inside of her, she looked down the cobble stone road to an army of dark shadows, the Crawler floating just behind them.

Calmly, Signey turned and looked at her friends.

Walter had been with her from the beginning, had bled with her through every part of her road. Icarus was her loyal friend, defending her and fighting beside her.

Page risked everything in trusting her and had fought beside her and lost friends to put Signey on the throne. She was a fighter and a friend.

Ben Finn was her Captain, her friend and her lover. She owed him her life just as he owed her his. He brought her peace when nothing else could, showed her love when all she wanted was to be alone.

They all looked at her, unsure of what she was thinking.

Signey smiled, her auburn hair fallen from its nest atop her head. "Fight with me now my friends, at this great end – For Albion!"

She pivoted on her heels and charged the darkness. Her friends were stunned but soon enough Ben ran to join her, followed by Icarus, Walter and Page.

Shadows split and faded away as they sliced their way closer to the Crawler.

Battling the shadows, Signey was pushed away from the others by the Crawler's minions and urged through an archway. From behind her, the shadows withdrew, leaving Ben and the others alone on the sandy street.

Walter stepped to her side and the archway closed off, separating Signey and Walter from Ben, Page and Icarus with a wall of shadow and sand. Signey punched the wall desperatly, gazing at Ben through the sand. She turned back to her mentor just in time to see the Crawler baring down on him. She rushed to his side, jumping up and tackling the beast to the ground. It let out a shrill wail but it's voice did not enter her mind.

Signey rolled and sprung to her feet, blade drawn and ready to take down the beast once and for all. Walter stood ready to fight as well, but seemed hypnotized by the Crawler.

She watched in horror as the creature sprung on Walter. The Crawler wailed and pried open Walter's mouth before slipping into the man like sand.

Weeping, Signey shook her head in disbelief as Walter's eyes and skin went dark and he turned to her with dark intent. He raised his rifle and fired off a shot. Ben screamed for him to stop, to snap out of it and realize what he was doing, but Signey knew Walter could not hear him.

The dark-Walter clawed at himself, as if fighting with the darkness that clung to him. Signey screamed and blasted a fire ball at the man. He flinched and drew his sword to charge her.

She deflected his stab down and the steel hit the stone of the ground. He tried again and again to stab her stomach and she realized with a heavy heart that the Crawler must know about the child within her.

Dark-Walter opened his mouth wide, as if to scream, but no sound came out.

"Stop this madness Walter, please!" She begged, hoping he could still hear her and fight the Crawler's hold. "Remember who you are!"

Ben and Page shouted from the archway, both trying to slash their way through the barrier. Signey stared at her mentor, tears cascading down her cheeks as she accepted what she had to do.

"I'll try to make it quick my friend..." She whispered.

She charged the creature and it charged her. Sobbing, she flourished to reveal her wings and leapt into the air. The light of her wings blinded the darkness and she brought her sword down. The metal pierced the dark-Walter's chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Signey hit the ground but quickly looked up to see her mentor dying before her eyes.

The Crawler screamed and left Walter's body, evaportating into the air.

She scurried to his side and held him as the barrier came down and her friends hurried to her side. Walter gasped for air in her arms. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Walter, I'm so sorry!" Signey wailed.

He shushed her softly. "You've m-made me proud...always, you've m-made me p-proud."

Signey shook her head. "You can't leave me Walter! I need you!"

"You are not alone..." He gulped and closed his eyes. "You...are the Q-Queen Albion n-needs."

Walter exhailed and died in her arms.

Ben approached Signey gently and knelt by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. Signey's tears fell on the dead man's face.

**The next day...**

Walter was buried in the castle gardens overlooking the city that he loved. He was near the tomb of her parents and knew he would be honored to rest in such a spot. Ben, Sabine, Kalin and Page all stood in silence around Walter's statue as the guards fired shots into the air.

Signey blinked away her tears and looked up from the ground to the bright blue sky. The Crawler was dead, the darkness gone...unfortunatly so were many good friends. Not only Major Swift and Walter, but the 300,000 citizens she allowed to die by not filling the treasury.

Everyone soon left, everyone except Ben. He approached her and she knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Signey, it's not good timing, I know but I need to leave." His voice was thick with sadness and hurt.

She nodded, trying to swallow her tears. "I know Ben." She folded her hands over her stomach and prayed for the strength to do what she hoped was best. Hurt the fewest number of people, she silently reminded herself.

"I can't put off finding William any more, love." Ben whispered.

It was selfish, she knew, but she couldn't help but feel that he was abandoning her too. "Take the finest ship from the docks. I have my most experienced captain ready to escort you to Samarkand..."

He nodded and reached out to hold her hand. She forced a smile.

"Wait for me?" Ben asked.

She kissed his lips lightly, wanting to savor everything about him; his scent, his warmth and his chin stubble rubbing against her as they kissed. It was all perfect.

Their lips parted and she looked up at him, her eyes glossy with tears. "I promise."

Ben smiled and it was pure. "I'll return as soon as I have him, I swear it."

"Just be safe..." She whispered.

Ben leaned in and kissed her again. She choked on her sobs when his lips left hers' and he walked past her to leave the garden. Signey forced herself not to turn and watch him leave; it wouldn't make it any easier but it took all of her strength.

Her shoulders shook as tears flooded her. She held her stomach and hoped that when Ben returned that he would forgive her for not telling him. "Forgive me..." She sobbed as she stood alone in the garden.

**Note: **This is by no means the last chapter! We've still got William Finn to find after all, Ben's absence and Signey's growing belly ) Stay tuned eager readers! – Fallon.


	17. A Lonely First Breath

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any part of the Fable universe or the characters it contains. The characters you do not recognize belong to me and were created for the purposes of this story. This chapter contains scenes of a mature nature, do not read if that could offend you. Thank you for reading and for the kind reviews! I'm upset too that the story is coming to an end but it really has been a joy to write and your reviews have been so encouraging and motivating :) "Honor" has become my longest story, both in chapters and words, with a current hit count of over 8,000! – Fallon.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Three months since Ben Finn's departure...**

Signey sat in her throne, unashamed of her growing stomach. At four months pregnant, she was far from large, but it had become impossible to hide or deny. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked down at Reaver, who had kindly decided to 'bless' her with his presence. Logan stood to her right, while Jasper stood silently at her left.

The business mogul hadn't been seen since the darkness was defeated months ago, and truthfully Signey was enjoying the break from his repulsive attempts at flattery.

"Your most gracious majesty!" He dipped into an over exaggerated bow, having not changed in the slightest in his absence.

Signey felt her stomach churn, and it wasn't from her pregnancy. "Where were you during the battle, Reaver? I expected to see you on the front lines with your expert marksmanship." She decided to appeal to his vanity to hopefully shorten their meeting.

Reaver's lips curved up into a seductive yet evil smile. "Oh my dear, I'm afraid I had other engagements I simply had to attend to. I heard that you proved to be the _hero _though, Siggy."

She tried not to show her anger. "What is it I can do for you Reaver?"

He chuckled. "I've come to offer you a role in an interesting, yet highly lucrative business deal my sweet."

She groaned. "And the point is, Reaver?" He always stretched things out and made their meetings longer, something that drove the queen nearly insane.

"Your growing stomach is raising some eyebrows in the aristocracy my dear, perhaps a wedding may lessen the _shame_you bring yourself." He gestured to himself. "Marry me Signey, and my power and influence may ease that shame." His lecherous gaze made her skin crawl.

She shook with anger. Ignoring Logan's whispers not to, she stood and glared down at the business man. "The aristocracy has no right to judge me, Reaver and my life is none of their concern or yours'!" She inhaled to calm herself before speaking again. "Thank you for visiting Reaver, leave now...please."

Reaver left, his smirk never leaving his lips as the excused himself but not before assuring her that the offer would stand.

Logan sighed as the door shut behind Reaver. "Well, that went well..."

"He had no right!" Signey fumed.

"Agreed, but perhaps you could have phrased it a little more...gently." Jasper offered.

Hobson waddled over from the side of the throne room where he had been ordering a maid around. He straightened his tie as he approached. "Perhaps Reaver had a good point though; a good marriage would make the people happy and bring your throne more power."

Signey snapped around like lightening. "I will marry no one!"

Hobson shook as she stormed past him, heading for the safety of her rooms with Logan hot on her tail.

"Signey!" He hollered after her as she threw open the large double doors to her rooms.

Signey ignored him but allowed him to enter her rooms. He shut the doors behind them before addressing her again. "Signey –

"They have no right Logan! None!" She declared adamantly.

He nodded slowly. "I agree sister, but as a Queen you will get those closest to you urging you to marry."

She exhaled softly, trying to calm herself for her baby's sake. "Did your advisors ever pressure you to marry, Logan?"

Amused, Logan chuckled softly. "Often, yes."

"And what did you tell them? How did you get them to stop?" Signey asked eager to hear his response.

"They never did." Logan shrugged as he strolled past the fireplace to the large window. "They simply paraded young women before me, never saying anything, but never failing to send girls in hopes that one would catch my eye."

Signey watched him as he stood in front of the window. "Did one ever catch your eye, Logan?"

Logan snorted in sad amusement. "I'd be a horrible husband..."

She walked to his side and touched his arm, mindful that he hadn't answered her question. "What should I do then brother? I feel no shame because of my unborn child and no love for anyone other than its father..."

He looked down at her. "Then you have your answer."

**Four months later...**

It was the greatest pain Signey had ever experienced, and Ben Finn was not beside her while it wracked her body but that was her own fault. Her stomach swollen from her growing child who was now ready to make a grand entry, she could only push and scream as the midwife encouraged her.

"Push your Highness!" The old midwife begged. Her apprentice stood beside her, holding the cloths the child would be swaddled in and smiling happily as the child's head crowned.

Signey arched her back. "GAHHHHH!" She groaned, praying it would end soon and the child would be born. She knew Logan and Jasper were just outside the door, but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing her baby.

Another strong push, but the child's head would not slip out.

Signey collapsed into the sheets, trying to steady her breathing for another attempt while the midwife struggled to help the exhausted mother-to-be. The woman pressed on Signey's stomach, trying to manipulate the child down further. Again, Signey clenched her jaw and pushed.

Her hands clenching the sheets, her knuckles went white from the strain.

Finally the child's head emerged but Signey was far from done. As she panted on the sheets, she clenched the Auroran beads in her hand and thought of Ben. She wanted the pain to stop and she wanted Ben. She wept and cursed, pushing in a desperate attempt to free her child.

Searing pain shot through her as the childs' shoulders emerged. The midwife whispered soothing words of reassurance that Signey was unable to understand. With one more exhausted push, the child slipped free from her and into the waiting arms of the midwife.

The woman cut the cord and cleaned off the baby, handing it quickly to her apprentice. She turned to the Queen, only to find that she was bleeding at an alarming rate.

Signey could faintly hear the wails of her child and feel the pain fading, but nothing ease. The midwife scurried to stop the bleeding, clearing away the fluid and slipping her hand inside Signey to massage her womb.

"Damnit!" The midwife cursed. She continued to massage the Queen's womb, trying to urge the strong muscle to clot the blood. The younger woman tended the child but after the babe was cleaned, she hurried to Signey's side.

Everything in the room was deathly silent, even the newborn lay quietly. Signey grew paler as she lay sprawled on the blood soaked sheets. "My baby..." She groaned before passing out.

**Later that night...**

Signey lay on the clean bed, pale and silent since giving birth. She could barely lift her arms but desperately wanted to find her child. As she lay alone in her room, her sadness over Ben's absence was nearly suffocating. Her hair was greasy and plastered to her neck with sweat. Tears began to fall down her chalk-white cheeks but she was too weak to brush them aside.

The door to her room opened and Logan entered with the babe swaddled in his arms. Jasper shut the door behind them and stood in the corner. Logan sat on the edge of his sisters' bed and gently placed the bundle in her arms.

Signey used all of her strength to hold onto her child. It occurred to her that she wasn't sure if she had a boy or a girl and she peeked under the blanket. She sighed happily, a beautiful baby boy. Logan gave her a rare smile. "You couldn't ask us if he was a boy?"

She smiled down to her son, watching him blink slowly, his long dark lashes captivating her. "I had to know for sure...had to know, that he has everything he should."

"Ten fingers, ten toes." Jasper amused. "A perfect and healthy child and heir."

Logan brushed his hand over the baby's dark, fine hair. "What will you call him?"

Signey thought for a while, her son growing heavy in her arms. She rested him against her chest to rest her weakened arms. "Gabriel..."

"Very good!" Jasper commented. "An excellent name for a prince."

Exhausted, she looked down at her son. "Gabriel...who will you become, my love?"

Jasper approached her bed. "You need to rest now dear."

Signey allowed Logan to place Gabriel in the cradle near her bed. Jasper allowed a young maid to enter the room. She was thin and terrified to be in the presence of the Queen and her brother. Jasper urged her forward. "I've asked Farrah to help you with Gabriel until your strength returns, dear."

"Jasper?" Signey said.

He turned to her. "Yes, my dear?"

"Please...I-I need Ben, please reach him..." Her speech became slurred as exhaustion and fatigue crept in.

Jasper assured her that everything would be alright and that Ben would be notified.

Signey whispered a thanks before sleep finally claimed her. Logan and Jasper slipped away to allow her to rest, while Farrah took a bed in the room adjoining Signey's. She sank into the sheets as her tired limbs melted into the rich, fine linens. Gabriel slept soundly in his cradle and Farrah was silent in her new room. She was glad to have the young womans' help, even though Gabriel hadn't made any unnecessary noise since he was born.

She reached out to the cradle, but was too tired to touch its elaborately detailed fabrics. She settled with curling up on the edge of the bed closest to him and fell asleep soon after.

**Somewhere in Samarkand...**

Ben held onto his brother's hand desperately as they weaved through the crowded market. Behind them, guards sprinted with weapons drawn. Ben had fought his way into his brothers' prison, killing everyone but the teenage girl William begged him to spare. They were close to the dock now, but William was getting harder to urge forward. It had taken months to get to Samarkand, battling pirates and other criminals of the sea as they inched closer and closer to their goal. Months that he had been separated from her...

William pleaded with Ben to slow down, but he refused and violently jerked his brother onwards. They were so close...

The pair sprinted and hobbled onto the deck as the deckhands drew up the plank and began to pull out to sea. Cannons exploded as the harbor guards tried to stop the fleeing ship.

William fell to his knees and covered his head with his arms as debris fell from the splintering ship. Ben drew his rifle and fired off a round of shots, killing the guards that tried to board the ship.

"Murderer!" They screamed at him and Ben knew he would never be welcomed in Samarkand again, not that he ever wished to return.

Captain Drue shouted for his men to open fire as they fought their way out of the port. Cannons hit the ship, igniting barrels of gunpowder. Fire threatened to consume the space below deck and Captain Drue hurried to help his men put out the deadly flames. William scurried to his feet to help the crew, struggling to smoother the fire as smoke filtered through the gaps in the planks.

Ben slipped in his attempts to reach his brother and Captain, sliding across the worn deck and slamming into the wheel.

Men screamed and shouted orders.

As they pulled out of the bay, the ship finally stopped its violent shacking and came to a calmness that troubled Captain Drue. Ben slumped down beside his brother below deck surrounded by the soggy remains of mail from Albion that had been held in one of the destroyed crates.

William turned to his brother. "Thank you Benjamin..."

"I never thought I'd ever see you again...I'm so sorry William." Sadness was thick in Ben's voice.

"Why?" William asked. "You saved me."

"But it took years, I didn't know you were alive until eight months ago..."

William looked at him strangely. "How did you find out I was alive then?"

"Reaver..." Ben cursed the man's name and William shuttered. "Signey sent out envoys to confirm though, we couldn't trust his word alone..."

William elbowed him. "Signey? Whose that?"

Ben's lips fell into a heavy pout. "The Queen of Albion...my friend and l-lover."

William gave him a closer look. "You miss her don't you?"

"Very much so...but she helped me find you and gave me her blessing." He hung his head. "She said she would wait for me..."

William slipped his arm over his brother's shoulders. "Well then let's get you back to her...can we take the long way home though? There is so much I haven't seen in years..." His voice trailed off as he began to delve into the dreams of a world he hadn't known in so long.

Ben thought about it but eventually agreed, not wanting to deny William anything and eager to get to know him again. They slowly stood, nursing their aching bodies and left the semi-flooded room. Ben was too distracted to notice that the mildly burned letters floating in the water bore his name...and the royal seal of the Queen of Albion.


	18. Lost & Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. This story is of my own creation and the characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Reviews are of course appreciated! This chapter contains scenes of an erotic nature and a scene of rape; you have been warned! Thank you for reading and all the kind, encouraging reviews so far! I'm glad you've enjoyed reading my story, as I've had a great time writing it! – Fallon.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Reaver lay seductively across his large bed, sheets of velvet under his naked body. He took a long swig of whiskey from his glass before tossing it across the room. Ezekiel dodged his masters' projectile and cringed as it exploded against the wall.

"I am not pleased Ezekiel!" Reaver said sternly. "Not pleased at all!"

Ezekiel stood up straight despite his fear of the business tycoon. "W-Why is that sir?"

Reaver stood. "My ships have been pursuing Finn across the sea for weeks and still he is not dead!"

"We've managed to keep him far from Albion though sire, my men report that they have him trapped in a cove on the far side of Samarkand." Ezekiel reported. He had been a high ranking Captain in the Albion navy when Logan ruled and had gone into hiding once Signey bore the crown. He'd been begging on the streets when Reaver found him and brought wealth, fame and women his way. In return, Reaver had asked one thing; make sure Benjamin Finn never returned from his voyage.

Reaver approached the blushing maid he'd summoned to his rooms and roughly grabbed her ass. "How many ships do you have on the open sea?" Reaver asked, not taking his hands from the maid's body as he did.

Exekiel swallowed hard, not used to being around someone so open about their desires. "Twenty-seven ships sire, all of my men." And every asset he had to his name.

The maid squealed as Reaver's fingers slipped between her legs and past the cotton barrier of her panties. The deviant smiled wickedly, looking over the woman's shoulder as he glared at Ezekiel. "Make sure the Queen's Captain is at the bottom of the sea, Ezekiel. I never want to see him in Albion again."

Ezekiel raised his head just in time to see Reaver toss the maid's panties at him. "W-Why sire?"

Reaver tore the maid's skirt off and smiled as she screamed. "Because, I want to watch Signey burn."

Ezekiel waited for Reaver to order him from the room, but he didn't and Ezekiel didn't dare leave otherwise. The maid was exposed from her hips down and was clawing at Reaver. Reaver smiled and pushed the girl toward the bed. She fell down and screamed as he spread her legs. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, nibbling the lob ever so slightly.

Ezekiel watched as she went limp under the man, her fighting stopping all together. Reaver licked her neck and thrust into her with a fluid motion. The maid's face contorted as Reaver vigorously pumped into her, his motions obviously uncomfortable and unwanted. His grunts echoed in the room and in between each was the sound of his balls hitting her flesh. He paused long enough to grope the woman's breasts as he sheathed himself inside the girl under him. She squealed and grabbed his shoulders.

The moans and grunts got faster and Reaver pushed her legs back as he released. She quivered under him. Reaver kissed her lips and withdrew to stand back and admire her. His body was covered in sweat and fluids, his hair matted to his forehead and neck. With the musky scent of sex in the air, Ezekiel blushed and tried not to look at him.

Reaver glided across the room and forced Ezekiel to the bed. He gazed wickedly into the Captain's eyes and pushed him between the maid's spread legs. Ezekiel did as Reaver's gaze begged and rubbed the woman's legs. She sighed faintly and tried to cover herself. Reaver leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back, allowing him to unbutton her shirt.

Reaver pinched her nipples and looked at Ezekiel. "Play with us my loyal Captain..." He purred, teasing the limp woman beside him.

Ezekiel knew better than to deny Reaver.

**At the Castle...**

Gabriel lay quietly in his crib. Signey had been bed-ridden for weeks recovering from the massive amounts of blood she lost delivering the baby. Farrah was surprised Signey was up when she rolled out of bed in the early hours of the morning to tend the child, but in her time serving the Queen, she learned not to be surprised. Any other woman would still be in bed, not pushing themselves as their body rebounded, but Farrah supposed a hero was infinitely more stubborn.

She stood back, happy to watch her Queen examine the child she had given birth to nearly three weeks ago.

Signey knew Farrah was watching her, but continued to pay all of her attention to Gabriel. He was certainly an interesting child, like none she had seen in her own lifetime. His large dark eyes were open and he was looking up at her, directly into her eyes. Atop his head, was a thick tuff of dark blond hair that immediately made Signey think of Ben.

She smiled and scooped him up; proud to know he was her son. Her mother always told her that the love a parent has for their child cannot be matched and at that moment, looking into her son's eyes, she knew her mother spoke the truth.

A tap on the door caught Signey's attention but Farrah got it before she had a chance to. Logan strolled past the servant to his sister's side. He looked from the infant to Signey and gave a half-smile. "I could grow to like children, if they're all as quiet as he is."

Signey kissed Gabriel's forehead. "Have you heard anything about Ben?"

Logan ordered Farrah from the room and she left without hesitating. He gripped the foot board of his sister's bed. "I sent the letters out, but so far have heard nothing..."

"Nothing?" She didn't want to believe it. She knew Ben had to find his brother, but even without her letters he should have been back my now. "Are the seas angry?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm not sure Signey, I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She said sadly, holding Gabriel close to her chest. "You don't like him."

Logan sat down on the bed beside her. "I don't, no. But you are my sister and I love you."

She smiled at her brother, Gabriel still clutched to her chest. "I love you too Logan."

**Somewhere off the coast of Samarkand...**

Explosions rocked the ship and sent Ben crashing into the ship's mast. He could faintly hear his brother screaming his name over the sounds of crashing waves and gunfire.

They had been headed to Albion when the unmarked ships attacked. Ben had convinced William to head straight to Albion before adventuring any further, eager to see Signey again, when the ships appeared. No flag marked their origin, but they came relentlessly, seemingly desperate to destroy them.

Another cannon blast rocked the ship and Ben felt the wood groan under his feet. He looked up and over to Captain Drue and William just as the ship cracked underneath them. It happened so fast he couldn't register anything. One second he was on the ship and the next he was breathing in salty water and fighting to get to the surface.

Kicking wildly, he finally broke the surface and breathed in fresh, salty air. Smoke was thick above him and he had no idea how close shore was, but he swam regardless.

"Ben!"

He turned and saw William swimming toward him. "What the hell are we going to do! I've got to get back!"

William urged him toward a piece of wood that looked like it could hold them. "We'll get there Ben."

Ben shook his head and grabbed the raft. "How, William? We're in the middle of an ocean!"

"And I was across the ocean but you found me!" His voice was stern but sad at the same time. "What makes you think we can't get back?" He cracked a sly smile that made Ben chuckle no matter how much he didn't want to. They swam side by side through the debris and smoke. William looked up and quickly got Ben's attention. The ships that had attacked them were leaving but not yet out of site. The brothers held on to a door until the ships were just dots on the horizon before making a hurried dash for the shore.

By the time their fingers found the sand of the shore, their legs were tingling from exhaustion. Ben flopped onto the damp sand, trying to ignore the sand in his mouth. William panted beside him but reached back for his brother. He grabbed a handful of Ben's shirt and jerked him forward. "Move, Ben!"

"Where? Where do we go?" Ben groaned as his muscles screamed for rest. "She's so far away..."

William lurched forward and got in Ben's face. "And sitting here isn't going to do any good!"

Ben looked from the sand to his brother. He was trembling, held up mainly by his brother's surprisingly tight grasp. William jerked him up and they made their way over the sand dunes, sliding down the side and running into the wilderness.

**A month later...**

Signey clenched the parchment in her hands and willed it's message to be a lie. Captain Ezekiel Baine stood quietly off to the side, smiling to himself for a job well done. He silently commended Reaver for his cunning and watched as the Queen crumbled, relishing every pathetic whimper that escaped her lips.

It had taken a lot of work for Ezekiel to get to this point. Not only did he have to hunt the Finn boy down, but he had to capture the bastard Drue, save him from the sea, and have him sign that letter; as no other signature would do. Drue of course, was now deep in Reaver's private dungeons and Ezekiel cringed to think of the torture he was suffering. Tears were easier to clean than blood and Ezekiel had never got satisfaction from physical torture.

Signey's tears however...made his loins stir with pleasure.

"Miss..." A young maid started.

Signey pushed her away and gave a strangled cry. She stood with her hands clenched at her sides and her will flaring up around her. Ezekiel backed away with his hands raised, worried she would kill the messenger. The maid tried again to calm the Queen down, but she was pushed back by the force circling the distraught woman. The cry of an infant broke the madness, distracting Signey long enough for her to regain control of her will and calm it.

She fell to her knees, the fabric of her gown spread out elegantly around her. From the other room, Ezekiel could hear the child wailing and a maid trying desperatly to tend the child.

The maid turned to him. "You should leave now, Captain Baine, your message has been delivered."

Ezekiel excused himself, content to listen to Signey's weeping as he headed down the hall. Inside the room, Farrah tried to get Signey to look at her, but the Queen wasn't hearing any of it. Logan burst into the room and pushed Farrah aside. He knelt in front of Signey and cupped her face. Signey's cheeks were wet with tears and her makeup was smudged. Logan said her name and asked her what happened, which caused her to lurch forward and crumble to the ground in a pile of moans and wails.

Farrah found the crumpled letter on the floor and handed it to Logan. He ran his eyes over it and looked to his sister. "I-I'm so sorry..." His voice was thick with empathy for his heart broken sister.

If it were possible, Signey's weeping got louder. Farrah grabbed her and held onto her tightly, whispering in her ear. Eventually the sobbing eased and Logan was able to get her to look at him. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks flaming red to Logan's touch.

Logan rubbed Signey's arm as she leaned against Farrah, silent in shock. The only sounds Logan could hear was his sister's heavy breathing and the fussy sounds of Gabriel from the other room. The letter lay on the plush carpet, writing facing the ceiling.

_Your most honorable Majesty, _

_It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that, on the first day of this month, the ship carrying your friend and lover Benjamin Finn was sent to the bottom of the sea. A small band of three were all that survived, myself included. We entered treacherous waters on Benjamin Finn's orders and our ship was overcome by the sea. _

_I wish to tell you that his only thought was to return to your side and he often told me how deeply he cared for you._

_My most sincere apologies and condolences,_

_Captain Savastian Drue_

**A week later...**

Signey strolled into the throne room, less than ready to make her first public address since Gabriel's birth. The eyes on the nobles were on her, but they no longer bothered her as they had. She had bigger things to worry about than what they thought of her. She was mother to a father-less child and a Queen of a large country, she expected life to give her no breaks or kindnesses.

She wore a simple black gown, with only the faint details of grey stitching to bring life to her dress. Her hair was held up with black netting, which allowed not a single strand to wander free. Against the dark shades of her dress her skin nearly glowed.

Her skin may of been glowing, but her eyes were not. She was looking straight ahead, stern and cold.

She stood in front of her throne but did not sit. "My kinsman..." She started, swallowing hard and looking to Logan at the back of the room. He nodded and she continued. "I have been blessed with a healthy baby boy, and he will grow to be strong; a good, honest man..."

The nobles bowed their heads and remained standing. Signey inhaled and tried to remain composed. "I am a mother, and a queen...but I'll never be a wife."

Gasps came from the nobles but she continued on regardless. "My son's father is dead..." The words stung her heart. "The man I love is gone...but I'll not wed any other. If there is anyone whom I be wed to, let it be Albion; for I have loved Albion since my first breath and I'll love her till my last."

The gasps stopped and the nobles bowed low. Signey retraced the steps she had just taken and left the throne room in silence.


	19. Atonement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. This story is of my own creation and the characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Reviews are of course appreciated! Thank you for reading and all the kind, encouraging reviews so far! I'm really very happy with this chapter and I hope you all find it worth the wait! All the best! – Fallon.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**One Year Later...**

Signey slipped the Auroran beads over her head, gently adjusting them so they lay nicely over her chest before donning her muted lace veil that touched her shoulders. She hadn't worn anything but black and grey in a year and had grown deaf to the whispers of the nobility. It was true that she looked older, not matronly by any stretch, but certainly older than she actually was. No wrinkles or tired lines graced her face, but her lips and eyes were old and lifeless. Everything about her had become pale and muted.

The only color in her days came from Gabriel, who was now a lively and happy toddler. He was still quiet, crying or fussing only when those around him were upset. To her delight he had even begun to walk, though sometimes that only made her miss Ben more.

On her worst days, which were more often than she'd ever admit, she felt like she was wearing a mask and everyone believed in her facade. Which only made her feel worse. Everyone except Logan that was. He rarely confronted her, but knew from her body language when it was best for him to leave the room.

She quietly opened the door to Gabriel's room and smiled when she saw him looking at her from between the bars of his crib. Signey crossed the room and happily picked him up. He cooed and laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair, which was thick, blond and curly. He reached up with his chubby little hands and touched her lace veil.

Uplifted by his innocent smile, she kissed his cheek and carried him out to the garden.

She tried to take him out to the garden every day. He loved the flowers and the sound of birds and often tried to chase Icarus by crawling wildly after the dog. Signey smiled as the warm sun touched her face. Gabriel squirmed in her arms and she sat him gently on the ground. She watched as he lifted himself up onto his knees and tried to stand.

She had learned a long time ago that he was a different child and was not surprised when he learned things faster than other children his age. Gabriel took hold of her hand and used her as a support to walk. She watched proudly as he wobbled forward as she walked back.

"Signey!"

She pulled Gabriel into her arms and stood to see Jasper scurrying to her side. "What is it Jasper?"

Jasper came to a halt and quickly caught his breath. "There is someone in the throne room demanding to see you."

Signey looked at him strangely. "Who?"

"He claims to be your Captain Benjamin Finn." Jasper said with a gentle, father-like tone.

Signey's eyes opened wide. Ben had been gone for a year, his body and life taken by the sea. She handed Gabriel off to Jasper. "I'll deal with it Jasper, thank you."

Jasper nodded as Gabriel began tugging playfully on what little hair he had left. "Logan is in there with the gentlemen, good luck Miss!"

* * *

Signey was fuming as she made her way to the throne room. For months she had horrible, graphic nightmares of loosing him. Over and over it played in her mind, what she imagined his last minutes to be. More than once she awoke screaming from those nightmares, cursing herself for allowing him to leave in the first place and for not telling him he was going to be a father.

Every lonely night and every milestone Gabriel passed were just painful reminders Ben and what she could have had with him. Reminders that made her days bleak, depressing and so very long. It was true that Gabriel was a light in her dark life, but at night the reminders and memories were hard to fend off. Nights were the most difficult and traumatic for her. Gabriel had always slept soundly throughout the night, leaving Signey without anything to distract her restless mind.

She would often lay awake until the early hours of the morning, staring at the ceiling and reliving moments with Ben.

Signey stopped in front of the doors to her throne room, trying to steady herself to confront the monster who dared to claim to be her Ben. She breathed in and out, in and out until she was confident she wouldn't kill the man with her bare hands. She adjusted the lace that covered her hair and opened the doors.

She approached Logan and two dishevelled men. Her brother turned and backed up respectfully as she neared. One man was clearly much older than the other and was certainly not her Ben.

The other man had long blond hair and a beard. His eyes were as blue as Ben's, but he looked too old and tired to be him. She gave him a closer look and saw he had tears in his eyes. He stepped forward, ignoring the older man's requests to stop. The man wore common clothing and had dirt covering every inch of exposed skin. Signey backed up as he came closer, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

The man looked hurt. "Signey, it's me love."

Signey tried to remain in control. "Who are you to address me as such?"

He touched his chest. "I-It's me...B-Ben Finn."

Signey held back a sob and shook her head. "Benjamin Finn was lost to the sea more than a year ago; I'll ask you once to tell me the truth and not abuse the name of someone I loved dearly."

The man took another step forward and his companion asked him to think about what he was doing. He ignored the request and reached out to Signey. "Our ship was attacked, love." He gestured behind him to the other man. "This is William. We swam to the shore..."

"No!" Signey insisted. "I recieved a letter from Drue, he said Ben went under..."

William stepped forward and spoke up. "Those who surfaced were gunned down by the enemy ships, I only spotted a few of our ship's men being pulled up alive to be taken prisoner."

Signey looked from William to the other man as he stepped even closer to her. He looked her in the eye before quickly unlacing his shirt. Before she could order him not to, he turned and revealed his back to her. Long, thin scars covered his back from the back of his neck to the top of his trousers. Signey gasped and covered her lips with her finger tips as she realized they were scars from the lashes of a whip.

Ben turned back to face her, his own hot tears streaming down his cheeks and creating clean streaks on his dirty face. He smiled wide, knowing that she now believed him.

She clenched her chest at the sight of his familiar smile and shook violently as the truth hit her harder than when she realized she was pregnant. "I-I received a letter...that said you were dead. I'm so sorry Ben!" She felt like she was going to be sick.

He closed the distance between them and held her close as she crumbled into his arms. "You've got nothing to be sorry for Signey, do you hear me?"

She shook her head and pulled away from him to look at his beautiful blue eyes. "But I do Ben, I didn't tell you before you left and I've regretted it ever since."

Ben shushed her and pulled her back to him, not entirely sure what she was talking about. "It's alright, we'll figure everything out."

Signey nodded against his chest, knowing that it really was her Ben that had returned, and looked over to Logan without pulling away from the embrace. "Logan, bring me Captain Ezekiel Baine."

* * *

Signey panted heavily as Ezekiel lay in a heap on the tiled floor of the empty throne room. Ben, now shaved and bathed, stood behind with Logan and William. Signey knew she had to tell Ben about Gabriel, but her son was in Jasper's hands at the moment and Ezekiel demanded her full attention.

"Please your Highness! I have been loyal to you from the beginning!" Ezekiel pleaded as Signey clenched her hands again.

She spat at him. "Loyal? You do not know the meaning of the word!" She kicked him in the side, her elegant heels snapping his fragile ribs. "Who had you bring me that letter?"

Ezekiel struggled to breathe and called out to Logan to save him. The former monarch shook his head. "Had I known it was you who delivered the letter to my sister I'd have gutted you then and there Baine!"

"I was loyal to you Logan!" Ezekiel exclaimed as Signey loomed near him.

Logan's face contorted with anger. "You were only ever loyal to yourself." He hissed at the fallen captain.

Signey's hands flashed with fire. "Who ordered you to deliver lies to me?"

Ezekeil shook his head as he cleaned blood from his lips. Signey growled and grabbed his wrist with her fiery hands. The man screamed as his flesh burned and Signey violently twisted his arm. His elbow snapped and broke from the pressure. Ezekiel bit through his lip as pain tore through his arm.

Signey's body trembled with anger. "Give me a name!"

Ezekiel threw back his head and screamed. "REAVER!"

* * *

Signey calmly strolled past Reaver's whorish maids, drunken guards and criminal thugs and right into his study. The business mogul looked up from his paper work and smiled. She swore she could see his forked tongue behind his teeth.

"Ahh good day Signey dear!" Reaver beamed. "What can I do for you my dear? I'm sure we can think of something creative we'll both enjoy." His smirk was lude and suggestive, which nearly made Signey vomit and throttle him at the same time.

"You should have chosen your pawns much wiser Reaver." Signey said coolly. "Ezekiel is a song bird when given the right prompts."

Reaver's eyebrows arched. "Ezekiel? Hmm, never heard of the chap."

She stormed forward as dozens of her guards filtered into the room, lead by none other than Page herself. Reaver stood, surprised she had brought company. "Cut the bullshit Reaver! You used Baine to attack Drue's ship returning from Samarkand and then used him further to manipulate and torture me with Ben Finn's supposed death!"

Reaver chuckled and slowly clapped his hands. "Bravo! Bravo! So you think you've figured me out?"

Signey shook her head. "I'll never understand your reckless disregard for human life and your lack of human emotion Reaver and I never want to."

He threw his hands up in the air. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it even a little bit my dear! The heroic efforts of Master Finn to return to his woman..." Reaver inhaled sharply. "It would inspire bards to pen masterpieces. If anything I did it for you Signey, to free you from that lower class lover you'd become so taken on. You know, keep the royal, heroic blood line pure."

Reaver had gone too far and it was a mistake she wouldn't allow him to make again.

"Reaver," Signey began with deep satisfaction. "You are hereby sentenced to death. Your crimes against the people of Albion span decades...it's time you paid your dues."

His eyes opened wide and he reached for his pistol. There was no escape, no alternative and no shadow court there to help him this time. His screams filled the mansion as Page and her men attacked him with spears, swords and guns. Signey left the room, confident in Page's ability to see the job done.

Leaving the mansion, she looked happily at the lake her father had swam in as a boy. It had been the focus of many of the great stories he had told her in her childhood. The sun was just beginning to set and villagers still wandered around the lake, chatting with each other and laughing as children played nearby. She couldn't help but chuckle with them as a young boy was tripped into the shallows by his friends.

She walked up the cobble stone pathway to the castle just as Reaver's mansion went up in flames. Millfields would be a more beautiful place with that building and it's owner erased from existence; far too much pain resonated in it's halls. There was no one in Albion who would weep for his loss and his death would allow those he harmed to finally heal, William Finn being one of them.

She wanted more than ever to have Gabriel in her arms and for Ben to finally be able to meet the son he still didn't know he had. She smiled and quickened her pace, eager for once to see the starry sky.

**Note: **Reaver's dead! Yay! Haha, but I seriously wasn't sure if I should kill him off - him being the hero of skill in Fable 2 and all - but he really, really went against Signey and I really believed she couldn't keep her son safe and let him live. Signey's not perfect either and, let's face it, Reaver is messed up, so maybe killing him was partially vengeance for her. On a happier note, Ben's alive! I'd never kill him off! :) One more chapter to go! - Fallon.


	20. Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. This story is of my own creation and the characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Reviews are of course appreciated! It's been along time coming, but this is the last instalment of "Honor". Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and for all the hits and the favs! Fable is a great and vast universe to write about and I'm certain I'll be writing another Fable story soon! All the best! – Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty**

Signey paced nervously in her room, waiting for Ben to arrive so she could finally tell him what she should have over a year ago. Not telling him that she was pregnant had seemed like the only logical choice at the time, after all, Ben had to search for his brother and wouldn't if he knew he was going to be a father. But then she received the letter that had torn out her heart and sent her into a deep depression. Mercifully, the letter was full of lies and Ben managed to find his way back to Albion, but it gave her a taste of life without him and she was not a life she wanted to live.

She stopped her pacing at the sound of soft tapping at her door and hurried to let her guest in.

It was Ben of course, but he didn't greet her with loving kisses and embraces. He walked past her into the room and silently glanced around the room. Signey watched him curiously, uncertain what was on his mind.

"Ben..." She whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder as he looked out the window by her bed.

He hung his head. "I travelled thousands of miles with no food or weapons to see you again Signey..."

She felt tears burning in her eyes, but tried to push them back. "I nearly died when I read that letter Ben...it nearly killed me." She wanted to reach out and keep him with her forever, protect him from everything and savour every moment.

He turned to face her, his eyes tired and sad. "But then I return and hear from the local tavern drunks that you have given birth to a child in my absence..."

Signey's stomach dropped and she tried to speak. "He's y -

Ben shook his head. "I didn't want to believe drunks, so I asked around...and much to my heartache I learned it was the truth. I thought you loved me Signey..."

"I do!" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

"Then why did you betray me?" His lip trembled, the pain on his face making Signey feel worse than she already did. "I thought that maybe someday...we could..." His voice trailed off.

She grabbed his hands and held on when he tried to pry himself free. Ben shook his head defiantly and was only stopped when Signey cupped his face and kissed his lips. Despite wanting to push her away he kissed her back, unable to deny how much he loved and missed her soft lips.

Signey broke the kiss. "He's your's Ben..."

Ben's blue eyes opened wide and he struggled to find his voice. "I'm...the..."

Signey nodded, her tears reaching her lips before trailing down her neck. "I'd never betray you. I found out before you left for Samarkand, but I couldn't tell you because you had to find William."

"You knew...and fought the Crawler?" He asked in disbelief. "And then let me leave?"

She nodded. "I did what I had to do. I didn't know what you'd do if I told you, Ben. We'd never spoken about children...and I was afraid."

"Afraid I'd leave you?" He asked with a smile of relief as he held her.

Signey shrugged. "I just wanted to do what was best for everyone." Her eyes fell to the ground. "But I ended up hurting the people I was trying to protect."

Ben kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair, freeing strands from her lace veil. Their eyes met and he pulled her in, hugging her tight to his chest. Signey sighed into his neck, eagerly breathing in his scent. He smiled into her hair before gently kissing the curve of her neck. Signey let a moan escape her pursed lips and pressed her hips against him. She wanted him, wanted to prove to herself that he really was alive; but there was something important she had to do first.

Signey pulled out of his embrace and led him by the hand to the small room just off of her bedroom. She let go of his hand to approach the cradle and lifted Gabriel up and into her arms. The toddler cooed and touched her damp cheeks. She returned to Ben's side and watched happily as father met son. Ben rubbed his chin as he looked from Signey to the toddler. Gabriel's hair was dishevelled from his nap and his eyes were not yet open wide but he looked content nonetheless.

The child looked at Ben like an artist examining a landscape. Unsure what to think of the new face, Gabriel looked up to his mother. Signey kissed the toddler's forehead. "This is Ben, Gabriel...he's your father. He's safe, sweetheart." She looked at Ben. "Ben, this is Gabriel."

Ben wanted to hold the babe and never let go, but he offered the boy his hand instead. Gabriel tentatively took Ben's rough hand after again looking over his face. Ben rubbed his fingers over the toddler's small hand and smiled. "Could I hold you Gabriel?" He asked in a soft, smooth voice.

Gabriel reached out for Ben, and was soon in his father's arms. Signey sighed happily as she watched, tears of joy slipping down her cheeks.

"Have you been good to your mother, Gabriel?" Ben asked. Gabriel reached up and touched Ben's chin, smiling and giggling as the stubble of his father's beard tickled his palm. Ben gently hugged his son, burying his face in the soft blond curls.

* * *

Ben sat beside Signey on a bench in the castle gardens as Gabriel played in the sand nearby with Icarus. Icarus laid calmly on his side, allowing the toddler to throw sand over him and rub it roughly into his fur. Signey chuckled and made a mental note to have the maids give the poor dog an extra long bath in the evening. Ben watched her as she gazed at their son. She sat with her hands folded loosely on her lap and her hair, freed from the veil, was brushed over her shoulder.

He smirked and reached for her hand. "When I was searching for William I was afraid that I`d forget what you looked like."

Signey laughed softly and squeezed Ben`s hand. "Seems like a strange thing to worry about."

"It was painful." He whispered. "Knowing that in order to find William I had to leave you. Every day felt so long and there were times when I had to strain to remember..."

Signey rubbed the back of his hand and leaned in to place a delicate kiss on his cheek. "I can help you remember, my love..."

Ben chuckled and caressed her cheek, allowing his fingers to trail over her soft, familiar skin. "I`d like that."

Gabriel burst into a fit of laughter that tore them from their moment. Icarus licked the child`s cheek wildly, having gotten the upper hand. Ben watched, a sad smile painted on his face. "I can`t believe I missed it..."

Signey leaned on his shoulder. "I wasn`t alone..."

"But I should have been there..." His voice softened and cracked. "You must have been so scared."

Signey slipped a finger under his chin and made him look at her. "It was the worst pain I`d ever felt in my life, but I don`t remember being scared. I trusted my body, I thought of you and knew that the pain would end."

Ben pressed his forehead to hers`. "I`m sorry nonetheless."

"So am I, Ben, so am I."

* * *

Signey lifted herself up and out of the tub of warm, soapy water and grabbed a fresh towel from the pile. She quickly dried her hair before starting on the water droplets that covered the rest of her body. Once she was dry, she slipped into her cotton robe and began brushing the tangles from her hair. It had been months since she had worn her hair down, and she was in desperate need of a hair cut. She decided that would be her first task in the morning.

She quickly tied her hair back in a braid and opened the door to her bed room.

Candles spread throughout provided the only source of light in the room. Signey smiled and slipped through the open door into Gabriel`s room. There she found Ben peering into the crib at their sleeping son. He looked up at the sound of her entrance and smiled. Careful not to wake him, they slipped out and closed the door.

Ben spoke to Signey over his shoulder. "I know I shouldn`t risk waking him up, but I can`t help but look at him."

She slipped her hand into his. "He looks like you."

"Let`s hope not..." Ben said in a whisper, his voice trailing off once he finally noticed what Signey was wearing. The cotton robe she wore was loose on her, but the candle light silhouetted her figure nicely. Ben slipped his arms around her waist and breathed heavily against her neck. She smelled of herbs and flowers, her skin clean and slightly damp under his lips.

Signey clenched onto his arms and moaned as he pressed a passionate kiss to her neck. It had been too long since she had been in his arms, felt the passion of his embrace. It was a smothering need, something that filled her heart and made her wet, something she couldn`t forget and only ever wanted to experience with Ben. She desperately tugged at the laces of his trousers, eliciting a strangled groan from him.

Ben pulled back from her long enough to slip out of his shirt and discard it on a nearby couch. He brought her back in for a kiss and nearly melted as she ran her fingers up his chest before returning to his laces. She seductively eased his trousers down, falling to her knees before him as she did so. Ben shook with need and anticipation as she kissed up his thighs and feathered her hand over his cock.

Signey could feel how tense he was and finally obliged him. She ran her lips up his shaft, teasing him before taking him into her mouth. Ben gasped and threaded his fingers through her hair, loosening the braid. Signey gently grabbed his hips and began twisting her tongue wildly around his cock. Ben thrust forward, sheathing himself in her mouth and causing Signey to gag slightly. She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes big and alluring.

Ben helped her to her feet and urged her back toward the bed. Signey rolled her head back as he pressed himself against her, moaning as he slipped her robe up and cupped her bare ass. She quivered as he pulled the robe off of her and ran his rough hands over her body. The warmth radiating off his body was intense and intoxicating. She let Ben lay her on the bed and smiled up at him as he stretched over her.

Ben caressed her cheek, earning a whimper from her. "Gods, I missed you so much..." He locked eyes with her and slipped his knee between her legs to spread her legs apart.

Signey cupped his face. "I love you Ben."

He kissed her softly. "I love you too."

Signey groaned as he slowly pushed himself into her, happy to feel every glorious, familiar inch of him. Once he was inside of her, he adjusted his weight so he wasn`t crushing her and began rocking into her. Signey exhaled in ecstasy and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck between moans. His cock pressed a spot deep inside her that made her buck her hips up. He kissed her forehead and roughly thrust into her again, hitting her sweet spot again.

Ben reached down and gently grabbed Signey`s leg, lifting it up as he continued to rock into her.

Signey`s eyes shot open as the new angle sent shock waves of heat through her. She leaned up and grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling him down into a desperate kiss. The warmth reaching it`s peak and spreading throughout her body, she gently nibbled his lip before arching her back and letting a long moan slip past her lips. Ben held her as she trembled, lovingly kissing her collar bone as her climax rocked her.

Her trembling lessening, Ben took her nipple in his lips and gently sucked. Signey lay limp under him but had a satisfied smile on her lips. Ben nibbled and teased her hard nipples, grinning as she whimpered softly.

Ben pinned her arms over her head and began pistoning wildly into her. Her soft, wet muscles tightened around his cock, massaging him with every thrust and making his vision blur as he approached his plateau. Her face was contorted in pleasure, her breasts swaying with every thrust; Ben couldn`t hold on any longer. He dug his nails into her wrists and put nearly all of his weight down on her as he spilled his load inside of her.

She freed her hands and scratched his ribs as Ben filled her. He quivered and collapsed.

Signey panted heavily under his weight but hugged him to her, kissing his sweaty neck and licking the salt from her lips. After a couple of deep breaths, Ben rolled off of her and pulled her up and under the thin cotton bed sheets. Signey curled up against his chest, resting her head on his arm and trying to fight of fatigue.

Ben brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "If this is a dream I don`t ever want to wake..."

Signey smiled sleepily and kissed his chest. She nodded off soon after but Ben remained awake, just watching her sleep and thanking which ever god was responsible that he made it back from Samarkand.

**Epilogue**

**Six months later...**

Gabriel skipped through the garden, Icarus hot on his tail. Nobles hurried to get out of his way and grinned as he scurried past, a permanent smile painted on his young, innocent face. Signey and Ben walked casually behind him, their fingers laced together as they took their time enjoying the beautiful morning.

Ben hurried off ahead and scooped up Gabriel, eliciting a fit of laughter from the boy. Signey sat down on a bench and watched them play. Ben put Gabriel on his shoulders and danced around Icarus while Gabriel made growling sounds and pretended to be a monster. Icarus barked and chased them in circles.

Signey rubbed her child swollen stomach and watched proudly as the three boys played in the middle of the garden. Her thoughts turned to Sir Walter and her parents, she wondered if they`d be proud of what she`d accomplished, of the family she`d made...

Her unborn child kicked and brought her back to reality. She rubbed her stomach and whispered soothing words to the babe. "Everything`s perfect sweetheart." She looked back up and locked eyes with Ben as he approached her, Gabriel giggling in his arms. "Yes...everything`s perfect."


End file.
